Sunrise
by EternalBella
Summary: Bella stumbles upon a clue that could cost the Cullen family their lives; Edward eventually finds out one of her darkest secrets that she never wanted him to know about; and Carlisle is faced with a life-changing decision that will affect everyone.
1. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write what I believe could happen after Breaking Dawn. It is not my character, and I can't take credit for the plot either, but I want you to enjoy what I dream would be the next chapter after Breaking Dawn, the novel. Stephenie Meyer, you inspired this one!**

_**Desire**_

_The body,_

_tugged like a tide, a pull_

_stronger than the attraction of the stars._

_Moons circling their planets,_

_Planets_

_Rounding their suns._

_Nothing is what_

_We cannot imagine_

_All that we know we know_

_Moves in the muscles_

_Undertow_

_I reach for you,_

_Oceans away_

-Philip Appleman

_Preface_

I couldn't see the stars anymore, the night was pitch black. It was as if the world has been swallowed into a bottomless vacuum, leaving the stars to fade into the unknown emptiness. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that I was alone. And that notion frightened me.

Though I didn't need to maintain warmth in my body, I felt cold. I squinted through the midnight, desperately scoping out my unfathomable surroundings.

Where was Renesmee? I didn't like this. I felt like I couldn't hear, couldn't see. "Edward! Nessie!" I cried out, but my voice was drowned in sorrow. My lover, and my daughter, were gone.

_Chapter 1 Expect the Unexpected_

I turned my head slightly to the north, the odd scent that tingled my nostrils. I attempted to follow it a few hundred yards though I came up empty. It had spread too prominently. Something evasive; a scent that was both familiar, yet subtle. I inhaled, filling my lungs. It was in the vicinity of the Cullen's property. It had been enough to lure me out here while arriving home with Alice from a shopping expedition, her idea of course. "Come on Bella, it will be like a girl's day out." She had coaxed me into going, saying that we must find some new cloths and child toys for Renesmee.

I had given in to my sister-in-law when she had threatened to bury her face in her hands. Something about being a girl's best friend, and oh yeah, she needed to have a good heart to heart that she could only have with a woman who wasn't staring into the mirror the entire way—Rosalie, I am sure she was driving her intentions at. With exhalation, I had consented. Alice had burst into bubbling giggles when I had told her yes. We had went to Seattle today for only two hours. I had left my daughter in the capable hands of Jacob Black, my best friend. The one who had imprinted on my daughter, Renesmee.

Sniffing at the wisps of a hint of a sweet, yet musky vampire smell mixed in with canine hide, I furrowed my brow. Something was not right here. I sensed a vapor of stale foreign air and ancient vampire skin cells. Though it couldn't be what my mind concluded, Aro, Marcus or Caius—the Volturi. This fragrance was new to me, yet I had smelt this aroma before. I couldn't pinpoint it, and it irked me. My eyes tightened at the frustration. It could be traces left behind from the Denali coven. They had all visited about eight days ago. Now, our estate was clear of company.

"Jacob?" I called out, my voice a melody, yet somehow, it managed to get caught in my strangled throat. I felt an encumbering sense of fear, for the first time in many months. Since the first time I had become immortal.

There was something inconspicuous out here amongst the spruces of the forest. Or was my mind playing tricks on me? A refreshing shower of rain had covered most of the fragrances that I discerned, so the identity of whom or what this dubious stench was now diminished.

I knew that Jacob could hear me. There was no answer.

Enhancing my senses, I listened earnestly. The void that encompassed me seemed to grow deeper, as if pulling me further. I smoothed my hands down my black and grey Cotour dress that Alice had purchased for me on our shopping spree. "No nonsense, Bella. You will not be wearing faded old jeans while your husband comes home. You need to look classy, and goodness, you need to show off the body that Edward has given you." I liked the way she had phrased that, since it had been Edward's venom that had brought me back to life.

I had nodded, humoring her, as she had tossed about six or seven—I lost count—dresses to me. "And there's plenty more where that came from!" she had added blithely. She did have a point though. I should be dead, but now I could live with Edward Cullen forever.

I had to laugh at Alice. She had such a gifted way of looking at things, which was why I seldom argued with her.

My lover; my friend, Edward Cullen, had saved my life; my soul, as I call it anyway, three months ago when our precious daughter, Renesmee, was born. I should have died naturally during childbirth, though he had managed to save our child, and me. The only difference was that I was now one of them; a Cullen. Not just by our matrimony, but by blood. Venom, accurately. I was now as cunning, fast, and impervious as the vampires were.

I was not the clumsy, accident prone Bella that I had once been. I had evolved from accident prone, to warrior. My initial reason for living was for the two loves of my eternal life: the love for Renesmee and the love for Edward.

There was no reason that I should be frightened right now. There would only be one reason for me to experience that pinch of fear that feels like a needle is piercing through my heart. That was if my child was in danger. I knew right where my little Nessie was. With Rosalie, in my cottage that I shared with Edward. The two of them were playing house and dolls, Renesmee's favorite indoor game.

I pursed my lips and pondered what I would say to Jacob, who was supposed to have my daughter in his custody today. Somehow Rosalie had managed to steal my baby away. Poor Rose. She had always wanted a child.

Suddenly, I could hear the distant drumming of footfalls on concrete. There were four feet, I could count them, even though they were about a mile, no, a mile and a half away from where I stood. The sounds were approaching me, and at a quick pace, padding the earth and the bracken.

The rapid thrumming of the feet ceased, and I heard him call out to me, "Bella? Hey Bells!" It was Jacob Black's voice. He sounded worried.

"Jake?" I called out in alarm, as his brown eyes appeared in front of me. The rest of his muscular body materialized in front of me. That's right. Jacob never wore a shirt when he changed from his werewolf self to his human-self. Or shorts, for that matter. I cleared my throat politely. I pressed my lips together to hide my smirk.

Looking down and cursing under his breath at himself, he quickly unlatched his pair of shorts from the leather strap around his ankle and slipped them on.

I kept my eyes level with his, arching my eyebrows at him. He looked anxiously back at me. His breathing stabilized to normal. He held his palm over his chest.

Before he could answer me, I scolded him, "You know you can't catch me off guard, you know?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Sure, sure." He was more relaxed now that he had found me.

It was about eight p.m. in the evening. We were about three hundred yards away from the Cullen homestead. The earth smelt of fresh rain, grass, bark, mud, and Jacob. He had his own smell. Like a mix between wet dog and more dirt. Now I understood why Edward still rolled his eyes whenever Jacob came galloping towards us. He did smell bad, though I still loved him. As a best friend.

I allowed my lips to curl up into a faint smile. "You know I can hear my dad actually snoring?" I proved to him that nothing could get past Bella Cullen. I placed my hands over my hips and titled my head to the side.

Jacob just shook his head, laughing his contagious chuckle that made me join in. Only my laugh sounded like a ringing of a bell.

"Naw, I know you," he batted at the air in front of me, closing the distance between us to stand about two feet from me. "Can't put one over me, I know you were wondering where I was." I sighed, even though I didn't need to breath. He added proudly, "Poor acting skills, Bella, I'll dock another five years off of your age."

"I'll never age," I said smugly. He scowled at me playfully.

He was still playing the age game with me. The one where we kept score of one another's merits and demerits resulted in our maturity age. I must be at twenty one and he was at twenty eight by the rate we were going. I'd lost count. It was an inside game we had started almost two years ago.

Like sunshine, he flashed a warm smile at me. Through the darkness, all I saw were his perfect row of white teeth. "Neither will I," he retorted, followed by a snort.

I analyzed him for a moment. "I was actually wondering why my daughter isn't with you," I called his bluff, though I didn't let on that I knew her exact location. Jacob's mouth dropped open. His eyes looked like they would pop out.

My eyes tightened. "Jacob? You didn't," I said slowly, stressing the two syllables of his name. My ears perked up, roaming towards the cottage. My sister-in-law, Rosalie was playing dolls with Renesmee. I could hear my child's familiar giggles, and her beautiful voice as she spoke animatedly to Rosalie, "I like this doll, with the dark brown hair, like momma's."

I depicted the unveiled remark of jealousy in Rosalie's tone from here. "Certainly, whatever you like." I pictured Rosalie combing a doll brush through a blonde doll's hair, thinking of having a child of her own.

Renesmee's joyful voice babbled on, and I grinned. "She will look absolutely radiant! Should I put this white dress on her, aunt Rose? Won't she look lovely?"

"Yes, she will be stunning," was Rose's composed reply.

"I can't wait to show mommy. She will be so proud of the way I fixed her all up for the tea party. Oh, I can just imagine mommy's face," carried on Renesmee. She was so dainty, and it was evident that even Alice, my other dear sister-in-law, educated her in makeovers and beauty stylist one-oh-one.

"Bella. It is never too early to learn the key essentials in becoming a woman. And let's face it, she will flourish into one someday—soon, so you may as well grin and bear it," Alice had trilled at me.

I was impressed by how quickly Renesmee had learned to speak in such adult-like constructed sentences. Since she was conceived, she grew supernaturally fast. She was, after all, part vampire. My daughter was special, and I particularly wouldn't have her any other way.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were hunting for deer and bears, at the same time. That was possible when you had the keen sense of smell and not to mention, speed. I could just imagine Edward hunching over and tackling a mountain lion, rolling over it and then sucking its blood dry.

"Hello, where'd you go, Bella?" Jacob waved his hand across my glazed eyes twice, as if signaling an airplane to land.

I shook my head, realizing I was fantasizing. I had already taken Renesmee hunting, so I had allowed Edward to go with his brothers, though they should return in the next hour.

"I was just listening to Nessie. She's with Rose," I paused for emphasis on Jacob's blank stare when I had asked him where my daughter was. "You're lucky."

His ever-present grin was rearranged with a look of defense. "Only 'cuz she threatened me," Jacob gave me a mock-pained look of despair and defeat. "Blondie practically held my throat telling me it was her bonding time with Nessie. Not that I couldn't take her on, but still." He shuddered with a gulp while studying my expression warily.

"I'm just dying to hear what you have to say for yourself Jake." I folded my arms in mock chagrin.

Jacob's head reeled back as if I'd offended him. He snorted a husky laugh. "You know she's safe Bells."

I pretended I didn't hear him. "You told me you would have her for the night. What? Did you lose a bet?" I was having fun with him now. I arched a brow.

Apparently, Jacob was not enjoying himself. He huffed. "No." He was embarrassed that Rosalie had taken over his day with my daughter. It was a shame that Rosalie had used the absence of Edward and I to take advantage of spending time with Renesmee.

Jacob was deflated.

"You're slipping here, Jake," I said, portraying disappointment, gradually swaying my head from side to side. "That's a demerit."

He held up his hands, palms facing me, as if he were surrendering his life. "Alright, I'm really sorry, Bella, for nearly letting Blondie kill me. You know, I bet I could take her if she annoyed me enough. Doesn't take much on her part. " Heavy sarcasm there.

"Hmmm," I replied, studying him.

I concealed a smile, morphing it into a glower. "I knew she'd be safe, really," he said, flashing me a weak smile.

I folded my arms. A slight breeze combed through my long brown hair, sweeping it across my cheeks. "Could have told me," I replied. I knew I could trust Jacob with my life, though I enjoyed harassing him. It was my way of teasing him, and in some odd way I knew he liked it.

"No, hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine," he flicked his fingers in the air, deriding me. "It was only my neck she was going to break."

I narrowed my eyes, and then let my mind unravel. I was relieved that my child was safe. If she was happy, I was happy. "It's alright. You can answer to her father when he comes home, how's that?"

Jacob's smile vanished. He now stared at me like I had just told him that I never wanted to see him again. He snapped his head back.

"What did I ever do to you?" was his glum reply. He was wounded that I would even contemplate such a notion. How could he take me seriously about sicking Edward on him?

"Holy crow, Jake, I'm only teasing you." I glanced heavenward, shaking my head and letting out a long breath.

Okay, not my best joke. Jacob's mood had dampened immensely. I studied him, as he whiffed at the air currents and shrugged, as if what I said didn't matter to whatever was torturing him. There was more underneath the surface. I could depict that now.

"So where were you, while pawning off my child?" I made it sound like he had just committed a deadly sin, but in reality, I wasn't mad at him. I crossed one ankle around the other, not letting it go yet. Jacob squatted down by my feet, picking up a twig and snapping it with one hand.

He didn't answer me at first. "Ah, just had to talk to Sam." It was a short response, which meant I knew there was more.

I tried to catch his eyes. They seemed to be far away, even though he carefully scrutinized the patterns he was tracing with the broken stick. He was drawing a heart in the mud and leaves.

"You can tell me," I reminded him, chastising aside and the reprimanding aside.

He was silent, which bothered me. "It's nothing."

"It sounds like a big _nothing_," I said, my voice melting for him. I glided closer to him, resting my hand ever so delicately on his shoulder. I had to remind myself how strong I was. As a newborn, I had yet to balance the forceful damage my weight could do. "Oh common', Jake. I'm still Bella," I reminded him.

"It's not that." He grumbled. I knew that even though I was a newborn vampire, it didn't bother him. There was something else that was grinding on his mind. His usual carefree ball of sunshine demeanor was now as dark as the sky above us.

He wouldn't look up at me. He traced the heart again with the point of his fractured stick. He gradually moved his head side to side. As I gazed at him closer, I could see his eyes were glossier than usual. Human eyes wouldn't have been able to pick up on it, but I sure could. I also could see that he was breathing deeper than usual. He was depressed.

"What is it then?" I asked softly. I would keep pressing him until he broke.

I let me fingers brush to his neck, but he shivered. I retracted my cold fingers back. His skin radiated immense heat. That was usual for Jacob. He noticed my feelings were hurt, and so he glanced up at me with a motion of his hand to pardon the rudeness he had just displayed. He shook his head as if to tell me that it wasn't my touch that bothered him. His eyes sunk down to the mossy dirt.

"Tell me," I urged.

"Let's just drop it, 'K Bella?" He mumbled, not lifting his eyes. I heard a faint sniffle.

"No," I disagreed. "You're my best friend," I reminded him fervently. "And you are telling me now. I'm not letting you go until you do, and believe me, I don't function on sleep, so you're already at a loss here."

As if feigning a long-suffering sigh, his lower lip jutted out, and he tossed the twig against one of the tree trunks. It bounced off high about two feet and then landed in a pile of moss. "Just…that Sam doesn't agree with my choices, let's just put it that way."

"What choices?" I probed, not letting him get away with flimsy explanations that held no significance for me.

When he said nothing, I knelt down to his level. "Jake, you know I don't get your vague short answers. It's not going to help anyone. So may as well tell me now." I craned my neck to peer up into his deep brown eyes.

"What about Sam?"

He pursed his lips together. He glanced up at the starless sky, as if hoping to find comfort and explanations to his unspoken problems there. "He just doesn't get it."

I blinked my eyes and jerked my head from side to side. "Uh, neither do I…?" I said, matter of factly.

I could hear crickets, and possibly bullfrogs from twelve miles away. My heart leapt when I heard the voices of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. They were on their journey home. I knew Alice would be buoyantly awaiting Jasper's arrival, and I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about seeing my lover again, even though it had been only a few hours.

Distracted but only momentarily, I looked over my shoulder to the south, the direction I could hear the thunderous sounds of boots pounding into the earth, like a stampede. I would give them three minutes max, before Edward would find his way to me. It both excited me and made me anxious.

I turned my attention back to the sulking Jacob, wanting to console his agony. It took a lot to get Jacob Black to frown, so this was big.

"Please Jake, Edward's on his way," I pressed, and immediately wishing I wouldn't have rushed him. Jacob was more sullen now. I had a brilliant an idea. "Okay, let's make a deal." I pressed my palms together. " I'll let you play with Nessie first thing in the morning and all day, after her breakfast, if you just tell me what Sam said." I knew that tomorrow was Edward's and my day with Renesmee but I could share my daughter, since she was already betrothed to Jacob.

To make a long story short, Jacob had imprinted on her when she was born. He knew that one day , he would love her and take care of her. Even though it was a twist, since Jacob had once loved me before I married Edward, Jacob now belonged with my daughter. I had had a conniption fit at first, but now I understood the way of things with the werewolves—shape shifters, their relatively technical term.

Jacob's eyes sparkled, and his cheekbones lifted a little higher, like he was contemplating smiling. "For reals? And you'd keep Blondie off my back?"

I nodded in agreement. "I'm Renesmee's mother. Enough said." I simplified the facts out for him. His eyes finally met mine and I nodded to seal the deal. "I mean it, you don't even have to ask Edward," I added on as a staple.

Giving in, Jacob huffed out in one breath. "K. Fine. You win," he said despondently. He rose to his feet, his muscles flexing as if he were ready to attack someone that wasn't there. He exhaled deeply, his chest contracting. "Sam's been riding on me, about this whole imprinting on Nessie—" he stopped short, waiting for me to complain about his nickname for my daughter, but I shook it off, urging him to continue. "—he thinks it's a mistake for me to have, you know…and he's given me an ultimatum. Either I forgo my decision, which I won't, can't do…or, no more am I in the pack." He summed it up, taking another breath. I could tell he was relieved reprieved to have the load lightened by telling me.

"I didn't think you were." I tilted my head to the side.

Jacob's deep-set eyes met mine. "No I mean _ever_ again. Even if I wanted to."

I chewed on that news, now seeing his point. This was crucial. Even though he was an Alpha leader of the pack, if the others overruled him, they could easily turn this to mutiny on his part. "Evidently, it's not going over with them as smoothly as I thought." Jacob explained.

As a mother, I reacted with offense for Renesmee. "What? What's wrong with them? They have a problem with my daughter?" I couldn't help it. Anyone who wouldn't love my baby girl would be an enemy to myself and my husband, as far as I was concerned.

"Bunch of losers," he said, disgusted at his own kind. "I already told them my decision."

"You did?" I was surprised. He had chosen Renesmee over his life, his family. That was saying something. I knew how deeply he cared about her, and that brought warmth to my heart.

Jacob inclined his head back, revolted that I had put it that way. We both knew it was true. Vampires and werewolves had never really coincided, until now, because of Jacob and I being such close friends. True, we had stood as allies when we had thought that Aro was going to slaughter both of our covens, and now it was clear that the werewolves had gone back to revolting us for who we were. This left Jacob tangled in the middle. The pack had graciously offered for him to return to be their Alpha and he had accepted.

Jacob's eyes fell. He didn't want to show his pain. I felt it for him. He tensed, a fist balling up on his side. I could hear his knuckles snap and pop. "Jake." I wanted to soothe his aches, but how could I when I didn't know what to tell him? Choose my child over your family? It was his call. "You have a place with us, if you need it. We are your family. You know that."

He lost his temper. He turned up his nose as if Sam was standing right beside us. His antagonistic stare averted. "This isn't easy for me. Not that your husband wants me around anyway. I see the way he shoots glares at me when I'm not looking."

My words got caught in my throat. Jacob didn't miss much. Edward accepted Jacob as a friend, though I could see in my lover's eyes that he still had resentment against Jacob imprinting on our daughter. I couldn't deny that. "It's because he's a father, you know how it goes." I held out my hand to placate my friend, but Jacob turned and ran in the opposite direction.

We both could feel the rumble of the ground as Edward galloped elegantly towards us, only a few hundred yards away. My mouth hung open as Jacob's bare back was out of sight. "Talk to ya later, Bells," He grumbled, not appeased. I had failed. I hadn't comforted him. In any way, I made it worse.

I felt agony for Jacob. I understood what he was going through. I wished that I could do something more. It was a shame that Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, and Sam still held the treaty intact with our Cullen clan. That imaginary line would always be as solid as it were etched in stone. It was unfair that they held that against Jacob's happiness with Renesmee.

My arms hung to their sides as my husband slowed down to a gentle glide behind me. I felt his breath on my neck, as his hand gently glided up mine, reaching my shoulder and then my cheek. He whispered to me, "Bella, my love."

Forcing myself to drag aside the complications, I mellowed my stone features and slowly turned to look up into his golden eyes. He had a glowing smile on his lips. We were mesmerized into one another's eyes for what could have been half an hour before I curled my fingers around his chin, mirroring his gorgeous smile that still made my still heart beat hard in my chest.

His arms wound around my waist and he pulled me into him, meshing our bodies close together. I swept my thumb over the right corner of his mouth. "You got a little blood."

He laughed softly.

"Save some for me?" I kidded, lifting the tips of my fingers to my tongue and licking it. I returned it back to his marble face, tracing the features I had memorized so delicately—I admired him adoringly with my fingers. His hand combed through my long hair, all the way down to my back. He looked at me like he was falling in love with me all over again, and I him. I sighed and nuzzled my nose into his neck. He held onto me tighter, rubbing my back slowly. I closed my eyes, as his hands roamed all over my arms and the small of my back. I tangled my fingers in his messy reddish-blonde hair, trailing my lips up to his chin, up his neck and then to his jaw line. I heard him moan as I kissed the corner of his lips and then our lips met.

As if passion were unleashing like raging waters of a dam, he raked his hands into my scalp and kissed me fervently, his tongue exploring my mouth. He didn't hold back, like he used to. I felt the impact as I groaned and parted my lips enough to massage his tongue with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as if holding onto him for dear life. Like he was my life-raft afloat the deep waters of the world. We held onto one another, enjoying each other's love as if we had gone without it for too long. Three hours was agony for me, and I could tell by the way he whispered my name on my lips that he had missed me. Now I was complete again, we were whole, we were one, as we should be.

I could get lost in his arms for hours, and I did almost every moment we were together. His mouth slid down my neck and to my collarbone, as he trailed kisses all over my bare skin. I let out a soft giggle. "Hello to you, too."

As if recalling his manners, he searched my eyes for a long moment before he said in a velvety voice, "Hello sweetheart. I missed you." He humored me, though the passionate kiss was his greeting. Sometimes, we didn't need words between us. Actions spoke louder than words.

I let our noses touch and I stole another soft kiss. "So I noticed."

I kept my wrists locked around the nape of his neck. I wasn't about to let go. His arms were linked around my waist just the same.

"Where's Nessie?" He asked me, his sweet breath blowing over my face and his eyes smouldering. My strong legs felt weak. I was so grateful that the intense love I felt for him, physically and emotionally, never went away. It was enhanced, actually.

"With Rose. At the cottage," I explained. We paused, as we both caught the faint whispers of Rosalie tucking our baby in her bed. We heard a "Goodnight, princess," from Rosalie, and a "I love you, aunt Rose," from our sweet daughter. We both shared an endearing smile.

"See? " I said, drowning in his amorous gaze again. "Safe."

He nodded slowly. "I would have to scold you, if by some chance or another, you had lost track of our daughter in between my sister and Jacob." Edward gracefully shifted his weight into me, while tracing his arm from behind me underneath my arm, to my breast and then finally at an arrival underneath my chin. He tapped his fingertip on my nose, like a child. He already knew what was going on.

I was busted, though I hadn't lost faith in Jacob's care of Renesmee. I knew he would guard her with his life. I ran my fingers through his hair, which made him breathe deeper. "I know I can trust Jacob. He had some—business to take care of," I said, not divulging my friend's trust. He had confided in me and I respected him for that.

Edward tilted his head to one side, while intently exploring my honest stare. "Is that so? Then why was it that I heard you reprimanding him for a poor delivery to Rosalie, without telling you?" I knew he was trapping me, even though I couldn't escape the fact that he had eavesdropped on our conversation. "How much did you hear?" I inquired, although I stated it as if it were not a question, but a statement. I dropped my eyes but he pressed his finger gently under my chin and lifted my face.

"Just the introduction. When my daughter's name is involved, I usually drop what I am doing to listen."

"So you didn't hear what he said after that?"

He played dumb, but I knew that little twinkle in his eye. The one that showed that he banked more knowledge in his head than he let on.

"I will not repeat what I heard, don't you fret."

"That still classifies on invasion of privacy you know," I said to him, though smoothing my jest over with a brush of my fingers over his forehead. I touched him whenever I could. It was our special affection that we showed to one another. He returned it with a sweep of his index finger over my lips.

"I do concern myself when another man is with my wife, yes."

"But it's Jacob, he—" I started to defend him but he cut me off.

"And you're mine," He said, as if case closed. I knew he wasn't jealous. He was just protective.

As I spoke, our lips touched. "Then I won't argue with you," I said under my breath, though he caught my mouth with his. I traced my fingers around his neck and up to his face. I laid my palm there, and then I closed my eyes and concentrated on my memory of the first time that he had kissed me, and the heated way I had kissed him back. I felt his smile underneath my fingertips. I transferred my mind to another sensual moment where I had woken up from a near concussion after James had tormented and mangled my body. I rekindled the relief when he had rescued me.

I fished another memory out of my mind, when he had proposed to me, begging me to be his wife. I felt him smile beneath my lips.

Enjoying my dim, yet detailed memories, Edward manoeuvred his hands up and down my waist. For his benefit, I reminded him with another clip of the past when I had chosen to be with him over a very heartbroken Jacob.

I opened my eyes to find him studying me with so much love. "You are an intelligent woman, Bella. Though you know that you just have to say the word and I will stop eavesdropping on you. As I have said, you were both talking about our child. I cannot help the nature of being a father, a new one at that." He hugged me closer, as if yearning to love me more.

I nodded, with parental understanding. I did the same when Renesmee was concerned, so I would not blame him for that. I squeezed closer to him if that were possible. "Alice and I had just returned from Seattle. We were shopping for more cloths for Renesmee. As if she doesn't have two walk-in closets full. Still." I told him, while caressing the back of my hand against his cheek, his jaw and back up again in a silky revolution. He enjoyed my touch. He closed his eyes and then took my hand. He kissed it and then placed it back on his cheek. I held it there, while we were transfixed in our ardent stare.

"Don't think for one moment that I am calling you a bad mother, love. I am not," Edward clarified. He dipped his mouth for another sensual kiss, and I molded myself to the connection. We shared another deep kiss that lasted ten minutes. When we were both breathless, his hand tenderly glided down my waist and then my thigh. It lingered there. I shivered, not cold.

I playfully slid my hands around the blue coaler of his button shirt and toyed with the first button. "You had better not. I knew she was in good hands," I said. Edward looked concerned for a moment, though I couldn't detect the trouble in his eyes, though it flashed back to a look of crazed love. Delight washed over his eyes when I ran my hand down his chest and back up to his neck.

Edward's stare was tense as he found the bottom of my skirt and slowly lifted it up to my waist. My breaths felt heavy in my chest as he pressed his lips over mine and buried my head on his shoulder. While our kiss grew more vigorous, he lifted my body up so that he was holding me in his arms like I was Renesmee. I moaned for him not to stop but he reluctantly shook his head.

I sighed passively, perturbed that he had controlled himself so easily. It was downright annoying. I thought we were over the boundaries, except when it came to Renesmee, which was probably the matter. As new parents, we needed to tend to our daughter, and tuck her into bed.

"Okay…" I murmured, caught off guard by him stopping whatever it was he was doing that felt so good. I pouted, my lower lip hanging down. "That is torture. You know that right?"

"Bella, my love. I haven't seen my daughter in over four hours. My heart is at a loss." Edward spoke as if he were in pain from missing our child. My hands clenched around his neck. I wouldn't let him put me down if he wanted to, which I could tell, he didn't.

Breaking our kiss, I rested my cheek on his shoulder, still captured by his heartbreaking stare. My fingers travelled through his hair, as he carried me back to our cottage, not even watching where he was going. He knew the way. I swore, he carried a map of the entire state of Washington in his head. I was getting there, but I hadn't graduated to the atlas of the state as of yet, only Forks and some of La Push, where my Jacob lived.

"I know. Nessie comes first, you're right." I indulged in another kiss and then said against his lips, "You're such a good father, you know that?" For once, Edward didn't run in blinding speed, he walked—or in the Cullen style, he glided us back to our sleeping Renesmee.

He laughed lightly. "Well, yes. You have told me before. And once I have properly greeted my daughter, I will properly greet you."

We were laying in our bed, he on top of me. I was breathing hard, as was he. We stopped to lay there and relish the moment. His cheek was on my chest. I ran my fingers repeatedly through his hair. "I love you," He said to me, for the thirtieth time tonight—now today. I embraced him, enveloping my shoulders around him and sighing in pleasure. A long moment of blissful silence went on, and then he spoke to me, the conversation not going where I thought it would.

"Bella?" he murmured.

"Hmmm?"

A deliberation. "Why were you in the woods alone, without Alice?" He let the question marinate before he followed it with a dash of, "Before Jacob found you tonight?" His voice was husky, though an edge of scepticism drenched his tone.

How did he know everything? My heavenly sensation of euphoria drained away.

I fidgeted with a lock of his hair, not sure how to answer. I wanted to scold him for asking me such a thing, especially while we were making love, though I felt rather guilty for not saying anything about it.

When I had bolted into the dark forest, it was because I had heard a ruffling of the Cullen earth. These acres were ours, and anyone who set foot was going to hear from all of us. This usually didn't happen, a trespasser on our turf. It hadn't been Jacob, or any other of his pack, for that matter. It was unexpected. A disturbance of our peace. It was not human, nor animal that I had caught a whiff of. It was agonizingly familiar, yet I couldn't pinpoint who exactly the scent came from. I knew that I didn't like it. Perhaps the unknown subject that treaded our property could have been one of the more pleasant Nomads, or a person from our widespread kind, though who? I hadn't said a thing to Alice, Esme, Carlisle, or Rose yet either.

I took a deep breath, shaky as it was. I usually was not this inarticulate. I found my voice and said causally, "I smelt something different. Like a faint scent, familiar, but foreign. Something that didn't belong."

Edward's head jerked up to look down at me as if I had poked him. His eyes blazed with trepidation.

"And you didn't say anything to me? To anyone?" He could have woken the baby by his loud retort, but I could hear her. She was still dreaming with light snores.

I startled, from the calm that was broken. I lifted my head to look into his now hardened eyes. He was angry with me. I was angry with myself. "I wasn't sure if it was one of our family, though its gone now."

He gritted his teeth. He was considering my sanity, like he used to. It usually followed a, "Oh, Bella." Then he said it aloud. I nodded, closing my eyes. Perhaps I didn't want to believe it that this could be a grave situation.

So much for the romantic mood we had set. Though I agreed with him. I should have announced it to the rest of the Cullens that I had noticed a strange smell lurking about.

"I know, I thought it was nothing, and I thought I was overreacting," I said, though my self-consciousness about the situation left me trailing off in a tangent.

He propped himself up on his elbows, now untangling himself from my legs. "Bella. Love. You should have said something to me, at once." He gave me a look that told me that he was disappointed. With that, he threw on his clothes and reached for my hand. I stood upright, dressed myself and then went to the baby's steel crib. She was sound asleep, curled into a ball underneath her soft down comforter. A doll that Rosalie must have given her was tucked underneath her arm. I reached over the railing and I carefully touched her long, curly hair.

Edward loomed over my shoulder. I slowly pivoted around, but he was looking tensely into my eyes, as if looking into my soul. He motioned for me to step away from her so he could exchange a few words with me.

Uh oh.

He took a deep breath. "I'm going to gather everyone to go into the woods to investigate."

I registered what he was saying and then nodded once. "I'm sorry, Edward." And I was. I should have not followed it on my own, but rather I should have told Carlisle right away. As my old nature, I bit down on my lower lip. I lowered my head, embarrassed by my incompetence.

Gently, he took my chin in the cup of his hand. He held my gaze, though I couldn't tell if he was still angry or if he was trying to figure my reasoning out. It was true, I had thought nothing of the scent, thinking it was from about a week ago when Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate from Denali had dropped by to see Renesmee. It smelt a lot like her, yet I couldn't place the smell.

I had pondered that it could be someone else, something dangerous like Aro, Marcus or Caius, but we would have known for sure if it had been their presence. They liked to make a wake; an entrance. To put it bluntly, I thought it was just me. That is was no big deal, and I thought that I was getting worked up for nothing.

"My love," his voice shook my inward self-loathing thoughts, as he seriously examined my eyes for a moment. "Never look down to anyone. Not even me." He said earnestly, shaking his head firmly.

When he said these words, I felt a rush of emotion. I had thought he was going to tell me I was idiotic, an imbecile for not telling him right away my discovery, though I was planning on it.

I felt relief as a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. He gave a stiff nod, ensured that I had gotten his message. "Just please ," he begged me in a soft lull. "Come to me about every single detail, about everything next time. Alright?"

I rose my chin. "Okay."

He held our stare once more before he planted a tender kiss on my lips and said, "You may stay with Renesmee. The rest of us will be around the terrain. Call me, if you need me." His fingertips delicately traced over my cheekbones, and he gave me an alluring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and he turned and swept out of the room and out of the cottage before I said goodbye.

I turned to our daughter and watched her sleep, dreaming sweetly and lost in a serene world where she was safe and sound. The way I desired for it to be for her. I dangled my arms over the rail and rested my chin on my wrist. The other hand folded over the other. A smile escaped my lips as I whispered to her, "I love you so much, my Nessie." I wanted to touch her but I couldn't wake her. I could watch her forever. A little grin stretched one half of her face, the way it did when Edward smiled. His lopsided smile. I laughed to myself as she rubbed the hair of her doll between her fingers and said out loud, "Mommy, I want to play with Jacob a little while longer, he gives me pop tarts. Can I please?"

I nodded as if answering her, stifling another laugh. "Of course you may, my little one," I bent down to drop a kiss on her hair. She moved then steadied in her slumber. "Anything for you. You're in my heart." I told her, and then I heard my husband's voice cry out, "They're what?"

"I'm afraid so," I heard Carlisle's weary voice announce.

"No!" gasped Esme.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Emmett. Rose remained quiet, but Alice was the next to speak.

"Bella was right, yes, they are watching us. But why?" Alice paused. I imagined her shaking her pixie-like hair from side to side, ticking her gaze at her family members. "They still want Renesmee."

"Over my dead carcass," said Jasper.

Edward growled. I could hear his fists clench from where I stood. "It won't happen. My wife and my child will not leave my sight." His vow was a roar.

I gasped and whirled around to listen intently.

"We need to leave," said Carlisle. "Until we know what step to take next. Alice?"

Alice chimed in, her high soprano voice speaking. "I don't see them attacking. Their plan is stealthy. Yet uncharted. They mean to take her." Her words climbed at a sad pitch.

"No," I whispered, covering my mouth, wishing Edward was closer.

"No!" Edward hollered. "We will do what we can to keep them out of their reach. It won't happen."

"No, we've got the higher ground," said Emmett.

"We can't leave. What will that do? A wild goose chase, how lovely." Rosalie said.

"Nicely put," Edward said, sarcasm heavily in his tone. "Carlisle?"

There was a pause. "No, we're not going to them to fight," said Edward. "That is far too dangerous, because then I would want to be part of it. I'm not leaving Bella and the baby alone with anyone. I've been there before." He spoke bitterly. Edward hated being split up from me. The last time that happened, I was nearly murdered by James, the Nomadic vampire.

"Then we hide and wait until they seek. No big deal," said Jasper.

"That may work," said Alice. "Still…they may find us. In fact, I'm sure of it."

"Denali," Carlisle proposed.

"Why Denali? Why don't we stay here, and simply gather all of our allies here?" asked Rosalie.

"I think it's safer to relocate, baby," Emmett answered her, his tone saturated with affection. "That way, we draw any battle that may occur, elsewhere."

"Yes. This way, Bella's father does not have any random chance in getting caught in a crossfire. We will not risk him," Carlisle said on my behalf, as well as Charlie's.

"I agree." Edward's distracted tone was abrasive, and I caught the tension in it. I could have scraped it with a knife.

"If that is what we must do, then we do what we must do," Esme said lightly.

Alice chirped, "I don't see them following us quite yet, though the decision is now made to retreat to Denali. From there, we will assemble our family, our relatives, our friends—everyone."

"No turning tails on us this time?" asked Edward, the suggestion of a joke shadowing his sombre words.

I could hear the smile in her answer. "I won't run this time, I promise."

"No need." There was a scoff, followed by Emmett's oath to take them on himself, which was what he always craved. "I'd take them on, with both of my bare hands." Emmett smacked his fist into his palm. There was a clap of two hands together. Probably Emmett and Jasper, I pictured.

"We'd need more than just us to take a fight them. I say we retreat, gather everyone else in Denali." Edward's voice was in between panic and impatience. "We leave now." His voice was closer and before I knew it, I was collapsing into his arms.

He drew me in, rubbing my back in a soothing motion. "It's going to be fine, sweetheart." His eyes were blazing with sincerity. I opened my mouth to speak. So many questions brimmed over inside of my head, as I computed the figures of all of our comrades against the three brothers from Italy.

He beat me to it. "Do you think I'd let anything happen to either of you." He glanced at our sleeping child, who had no concept of the danger that still elusively dangled above us. He looked back at me. He touched my cheek. "We're going to Denali." He halted, listening to the rest of the Cullen's murmurs.

I couldn't argue with him, even though I began to wonder if the odds would be as generous as they were the last war that had nearly occurred a mere five weeks ago. I paused to listen to my family outside of Edward and my cottage, twelve yards away.

"Time is of the essence. The sooner, the better." I heard Carlisle order for everyone to pack up. Emmett and Jasper were all for it, Alice was telling Esme about a possibility that they would follow eventually, though it was going to be at a later time followed by an "Oh dear."

Then a "Yes!" from Emmett.

"We can't stay here. Whoever was here is too close to our peace," Carlisle responded, trying to keep his calm though they all moved into the house.

A million thoughts clouded my head. Jacob, Charlie, my dad, my friends Angela, Ben, Mike, and of course, how would I explain things to my dad.

Edward spoke quieter to me, pulling me to him while holding my shoulders. "We will have Jacob stay here, with your father, for his protection. I will have Jasper run and tell Jacob the predicament. As for your father, we can call him periodically." As he spoke, his hands ran all over my face.

It was as if he was reading my thoughts. I wasn't worried as much as I would be as a mortal being, although I didn't like leaving my father here. Though he was a chief of police, it still wouldn't save him if the worst happened. "I thought we were over all of this." I said, not concealing my stress.

He cradled my body in his arms, as if holding me in place from not falling apart. "We aren't. They are still alive. I always had a suspicion they would reboot and figure out some sort of cognitive way to retrace back to us and resume where we left off."

"Never ending battle," I grumbled. I could protect us with my mind shield. My gaze shifted from the baby asleep who now looked like she was about two years old, back to Edward. His eyes were full of love. He grabbed me. "Don't even think about worrying," he said, almost as if he was searing with loathe of anything that may hurt us. "Do you know how much I love you?"

I gave him a dubious look. "As much as I love you," I replied, adding mentally _I love you more_.

"Then you know I won't let anything happen to Nessie, or to you." He shook me lightly to get the point across. Then, in one swift motion, he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a bottle cap.

He held it out for me to analyze. It looked like it was from a Tropicana lemonade bottle. I was stumped, not really seeing much of a significance as to the context that our urgent discussion had driven to. I arched an eyebrow up at my husband. "Why do you have that?" I wondered, confused at why he had a cap to a drink bottle. Had he gotten thirsty for something other than blood?

A smile lurked all over his handsomely chiselled features. I emphatically gestured it to me, his motion quite momentous. "This. This is the lemonade bottle cap that I took from you. The day we sat together at lunch, for the first time. When I had first fallen in love with you," he admitted. If I could cry, there would be a tear lingering in my eyes.

Realization dawned on me. It was symbolic of our first love. "You kept it?"I took it and turned it over in my hands.

I was amazed when he said, "Yes." He smiled at me so lovingly, that my whole body quivered and my knees felt weak. " This had been a symbol of you. It had given me hope that you would come back to me, after your class. I've always known you were the one," he said with fire of passion. That smile that I loved reached the corners of his eyes. I melted, falling apart as my legs turned to jello.

I believed him. I inspected the round, silvery object for a weighted moment. I looked up at him as he searched my eyes. I took his hand, placed it inside of it and closed his fingers around it. Couldn't he had just stolen a lock of my hair? So many things went through my mind now. Priorities shifted.

This gesture deeply touched me. It was a token of my unspoken love for him, at the time. He had always known that I would love him one day. Without warning, I practically jumped onto him as I kissed him passionately. He engrossed himself in the kiss for a moment and then found his bearings. "Now. I am going to give _you_ hope." He cradled my face in his palm as if I were still breakable. "We must keep ourselves at bay, for the sake of Renesmee."

I shook my head desperately. "What do you want me to do?"

"Wake her. Please," he whispered. His hands still touched my neck, my hair. "I will pack what she needs. Get her ready. Everyone is nearly ready to leave. Now. It's time."

I didn't waste any more time with questions, for I trusted Edward with my life and Renesmee's. As he pulled away unwillingly to gather her belongings, our hands linked and our eyes held the piercing stare that our lives just may be in jeopardy once again.


	2. Denali

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2 ~ Denali

When we arrived in Alaska, the first thing that I heard was Renesmee squeal in delight. "Oooh, it's so white here! Can I build an ice castle, please Momma?" She looked up at us from her place behind us in the backseat of a new S60R 2009 Volvo. This was a newer model that of course that Edward had just purchased a week ago, right off of the lot.

I looked over my shoulder, my lips peeling into a subtle smile. "Of course, sweetheart," I reached back to smooth her curls with my fingertips. They fell over her downy white scarf. Her excitement was infectious. I shifted my gaze at Edward. His jaw was fixed. I could tell that he was contemplating the bleak future of Aro, Caius and Marcus—the Volturi. "Let's get you settled, Nessie, and then you may," Edward answered. He had controlled his stress well enough not to let it leak through his words, but as always, Renesmee caught onto everything.

When we had woken her in the middle of last night to tell her that we were visiting Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate in Alaska, she had given us an ecstatic, yet suspicious stare. "What is the matter, Momma?" she had asked me in her tinkling tone, her inquisitive eyes full of deep concern. I had basically told her that we needed to go away for a little while. We were in our vehicles in the next five minutes. We couldn't afford to waste time until we knew precisely the right time to bring Renesmee home to Forks safely.

This wouldn't be like the last time we had waited for the Volturi to invade us.

Keeping her streams of questions was a delicate matter, with our daughter, it was getting to the point where we could not hide our emotions, let alone our whispers, away from her. She was far too intelligent.

Renesmee, as usual was complacent and cheery, despite Edward's and my agitated moods. She was excited as ever to go on a trip. Alice and I had adorned her in a pale pink snowsuit and matching cotton mittens. Setting down her blonde baby doll, she fixed her brown eyes on me. They were full of surmise. She placed her hands in her lap, clasping them.

"Momma? Daddy?" She ticked her eyes at him. He peered over his shoulder, a faint smile on his lips as she spoke to him. If I could ever read Edward's thoughts, now would be the time. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking, and that was that we knew Renesmee would soon need explanations. She was a rare child, and shielding the truth from her would not help.

She cocked her head to the side, her long, honey-brown curls touching all the way to her knees. "Why have we come to Denali, and why did we leave so early?"

Blinking, both Edward and I gazed at her uncanny expression and then our eyes locked, almost as if we were having a silent conversation of 'Do you want to tell her or shall I?', I shrugged and then mounted up to the plate. I turned my body to look back at her.

"We are here to visit Denali. We had to leave our home for awhile, just in case the Volturi come back," I said, as if speaking to an adult, rather than my own child. I had carefully chosen my words, not letting on that we thought that Aro had sent a spy to drop in on us and investigate our present lives. It was inevitable that they would.

Edward added gently, "We think it is best to keep you safe, my little one." He ever so gently reached back and caressed his thumb under her chin, causing her to smile back at him.

"We weren't safe before?" Renesmee asked, always one step ahead of us. I gawked at her in awe. It amazed me that each day, she matured about a year as far as I was concerned.

My lips parted as I realized how stunned I was at my daughter's brilliant mind. She missed nothing.

"We aren't certain, sweetheart." Edward answered her. He opened his door and stepped out, came around the front of the Volvo and then opened my door before I had time to reach for the handle. I stepped out in a fluid motion and stood beside my husband as he opened Renesmee's door, unbuckled her and then set her on his hip.

In that moment, Alice and Jasper pulled up beside us in her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, followed quickly by Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett in the Coupe Devil. We had three vehicles in total, loaded with winter supplies for Renesmee. Jasper and Alice disembarked from the sleek yellow Turbo. They collaborated, discussing unpacking amongst themselves.

Rosalie and Alice wore designer scarves just for the show of it. Of course, Rose wore a light blue beanie so that her hair wouldn't get snow covered. The little white puffs floated down from the grey sky, causing Renesmee to giggle with glee. Her hand shot out to catch as many as she could.

The tips of the high spruce trees looked like Frosted Mini Wheats from the generous icing of the snow. It was so white here. Even the sky was a pearly-grayish hue. It was also bitterly cold, yet made no difference to me or the other Cullens. It only concerned me when it came to Renesmee, who could still feel the frost of the twenty five degree weather.

"_Brrr_!" shivered Renesmee, causing Edward to wrap her in a cotton blanket. She now looked like a Renesmee-wrap with her eyes peeking out over the edges topped with bronze curls.

"Goodness, Nessie needs a hat," remarked Esme, eyeing Renesmee with loving concern.

Alice danced towards us, beaming. She produced a cute, fluffy pink beanie and placed it on Renesmee's head. "A gift, from me to you, _mua_," she planted a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Wow, thanks Auntie Alice!" she tried to move her hands, but she was encumbered by the blanket. She was my little burrito. Edward held her like a baby in his embrace.

"Of course there is. You're Alice. It's an Alice thing to do," I said with a laugh as if it were obvious. I took the baby beanie from Alice and planted it on Renesmee's head, patting it into place. Edward was smirking as he kissed Renesmee's chilled cheeks.

Renesmee posed in her hat, smiling brightly. "I_ love_ it!" said Renesmee in her baby-voice.

Alice nodded proudly at how stylish my daughter appeared. "Only the best for my favorite niece." Alice clapped her hands together, praising her.

"You look beautiful, now let's get you inside, you're freezing." Edward said to Renesmee, holding her closer.

"Watch, Nessie. You can catch it with your tongue, see?" Alice showed off for Renesmee, as a few flurries landed on her tongue and stayed there for a few seconds.

"Let me see if I can do it." Renesmee stuck out her tongue up in the air.

Edward's hand found mine and he squeezed it, looking down at me yet not saying anything. I attempted a glimmer of a smile up at him. His pensive stare was troubled. I placed my palm on his cheek and nodded a silent 'You're doing good.' As if he understood me he closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to grin at Renesmee. "What's wrong, Daddy?" As our daughter grew more mature and as we watched with pride how her personality progressed, I was in no doubt that she would be one of those observant—analytical types of people that picked up on every gesture, every word, and every emotion that passed across our expressions. That worried me.

We knew that these days would come—soon.

Edward shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Oh, I am!" Her little pink tongue stuck out between her plump lips. She arched her head in the air to catch a snowflake. She tried to move the rest of her body, but she couldn't.

Carlisle and Emmett opened the trunk of the red HSV GTS Coupe Devil, and piled on a few suitcases on their shoulders. Jasper made arrangements to park the Coupe in the garage of Tanya's mansion. It was a three-story white brick house, with elegant onyx roofs. It must have at least fifteen rooms. There were stone steps which lead up to the double French doors. Of course, those were glass. It must be a vampire fixation; I was beginning to see the trend. There were trees hidden underneath the blankets of white. In fact, trees speckled the entire home, encompassing a nice three-acre private getaway. The clearing in their front lawn must have been an acre, easy.

Once Emmett had parked his Coupe, and Jasper had stored the Turbo, he lifted his head towards Jasper and threw Edward's set of keys to Jasper. Catching them like pro, he got inside of the Volvo to park it inconspicuously. "Now, let us get that baby inside," said Esme.

As if on cue, a gorgeous young woman with long, strawberry blonde rivulets that bounced as she trotted towards us, flashed a greeting smile. Tanya. Her icy-gold ice seemed to warm when she swept a fluent gaze over us, not meeting my eye contact. I would always recall her as the one who had wanted my husband. I had no reservations for her, though it stuck with me.

"Welcome to my humble home. Please, the young one must be frozen like ice by now," she said in her light Russian accent, letting her gaze wander towards Renesmee, the half mortal. Her then her eyes rested appreciatively on Edward. They lingered there longer than they perhaps should have.

"Ha, funny," said Emmett, as if what Tanya had said were a pun.

Rosalie flipped her long cascades of hair, as if in competition with Tanya. Of course she would be, though she had no reason to. She had Emmett, and I had to remind myself that Edward, the beautiful godlike creature carrying our daughter—was mine.

I blinked and looked up at Renesmee who waved frantically at Tanya. Well, I could see Renesmee's bump of a hand beneath her blanket moving, trying to wave.

"Why hello there," Tanya said to her, rolling her shoulder as she gestured with one fancy motion of her hand and lead the way up the stone steps and into the home. I wasn't sure if she was flirting with my husband or greeting my daughter. I kept my lips tight and tried to smile congenially. The rest of the Cullen family followed suit.

Alice danced beside Jasper after he had parked the Volvo. She took his hand and swinging it like a schoolgirl. She enjoyed life to its fullest, and I had to remind myself to be more like her. I admired her. I always did. So why couldn't I stop worrying and just be thankful that I actually _had_ a husband and a beautiful baby?

"Hello Tanya. Thank you for having us." Carlisle escorted Esme with his palm on her back into the elaborate home.

"Yes dear, thank you," said Esme sweetly, touching her palm to Tanya's cheek.

"It is my pleasure," Tanya sighed. Entertainment must have been her forte. "Please come in, and make yourselves at home." She motioned her arms as we arrived indoors. Everything inside of her home was marble, and the floors were cherry wood panels with white Persian rugs that spotted randomly across the floor. There was a stone fireplace to the right in the living area. I noticed that it was a sunken room in the center off to the right near the large bay window. One must step down into the living room.

Straight back was a swirling staircase which lead up to the next set of spacious rooms, I guessed. To the left was a wide dining area that could easily fit twenty guests. The furniture looked like it belonged in one of my fancy Elizabethan novels. More like one of the queen's castles. I was mesmerized. Renesmee and I exchanged looks of wonder. She giggled at how my mouth dropped open. Okay so I admit, I was exaggerating my reaction to this mansion that I had always wondered about.

Inside of the wide living area were tall cedar posts, one to the left center and one off to the right. The walls were handsome cherry-wood panels. It reminded me of a lovely wooden cabin in Flagstaff, Arizona. My eyes locked on Edward. He flashed a faint smile at me, though in his eyes I depicted anxiety. As always, he was fretting. I had to admit, I was right there with him. My hand slid down his right arm, as a gesture to comfort him. His fingers interlaced with mine as he caught my hand in his, kissed it and then released me.

"How grand!" Renesmee remarked. Edward rubbed her back and agreed eagerly. He clutched my arm gently.

"Does this remind you of _Pride and Prejudice_, Nessie?" I had read her the entire novel and she had eaten it all up.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes, I feel like I am in a fairytale."

Tanya let out a tiny hum, and then smiled enormously. She was quite exquisite. I harbored no envy at all, I kept my mind clear. I needed to for the situation at hand.

"You are," I replied fondly to my daughter.

Edward looked at me for a longer moment than usual. When I caught him staring at me, a sheepish smile flickered on his features. I parted my lips to mouth 'what is it?' though he subtly shook his head to the side and looked back on Tanya. I wasn't sure what that meant though I would have to ask him later. I made a mental note to self.

Emmett grabbed Jasper and pointed towards the luggage. Jasper punched Emmett playful and turned to the rest of us and said, "No, don't overload yourselves, it's okay. We got it." They burst into guffaws.

Alice smirked up at me, skipping along beside me, matching my steps. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a questioning look. Puckering out her lower lip, Rosalie pretended to be engrossed in a long string of her hair. She seated herself, crossing one leg over the other and then eyed Renesmee as if she wanted desperately to hold her.

"Do we get to stay the weekend here?" Our daughter was thrilled. It made me feel serene.

I smiled up at her, trailing my fingers through her hair. I slipped her fuzzy beanie off and handed it to her. I unravelled her and replaced the blanket around her shoulders. She clutched the beanie between her dimpled hands. Her smile dazzled me, just like her fathers did.

"We will be staying here darling," He told her pleasantly. "Would you like to see our room?"

"Yes please!" Renesmee bubbled over. She shrieked so loudly that I swear that Tanya jumped in alert, though she didn't seem bothered by the sound. No, Tanya had a more entertained look upon her doll-like face. _I wonder why_, I thought to myself. My eyes roamed on Edward but he was staring at Renesmee.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice conjugated into the main living area. They had been here plenty of times, though this was my first initial time here.

Edward remained next to me. Tanya gestured for them to follow her.

Immediately, Tanya saw to her guests in the living room. Once she was convinced that they were comfortable, she returned to us, standing near Edward. "I can show you to your quarters."

Her full lips remained in an attractive pout. She darted a mock-friendly glance in my direction and then her eyes softened up at Edward. Oh God, I thought to myself.

"That would be most helpful. That way we can get this one as comfortable as possible," Edward said, inclining his head towards Renesmee, a hint of earnest professionalism in his voice.

"Right this way." Tanya strutted upstairs, gesturing for us to follow in step.

Renesmee gushed. "We get to share a room!" She touched her palm to my shoulder and then up at her father's face. "Yay yay yay! she clapped her hands and I gasped with surprise and widened my eyes at her. She copied me, and I laughed.

"If that is what you wish, then you shall have," Edward said to Renesmee, as we followed Tanya upstairs to the castle quarters upstairs.

"Oh it is! IT IS!" she exclaimed, happiness radiating all around her.

Eleazar, Carmen and Kate resided here, but they must be out on a sprint, hunting, as I gathered. Carlisle had called Tanya to alert her that we were on our way. She must have stayed behind for our sakes. I let my eyes roam to familiarize myself with the new home that we would be living in for who knew how long.

Once we arrived to our suite, which had a king size bed, our own bathroom that was far more luxurious than the penthouse at a Four Seasons that I had been to in Seattle once with Edward. This was more magnificent that that. We had our own private balcony that had an ancient Roman stone pillar railing. It was about four yards wide and five yards width. The carpet was lush white, and there was a white leather sofa next to a matching loveseat. To the west was a full-length mirror, and of course a walk-in closet. It was bigger than our cottage.

I didn't even have time to _ooh_ and _ahh_ over the accommodations. "Wow," I said, floored. Nothing would surprise me after this majestic site. And I thought our home at the Cullen's estate was luxurious.

"You can pretend it's a castle, Nessie." Edward seemed to not even notice the luxury of the castle. That was what I called it in my head, a castle.

Renesmee was gasping theatrically. She spun in a circle, her mouth open wide. "Can this be our room?"

"Of course, my sweetheart," Edward answered in such a soft, velvety intonation that I paused and looked at him in marvel.

Jasper and Emmett blazed past us towing three large suitcases and setting them on the floor near the wall, cackling at some inside joke about it being a good thing we'd have our own room. I pointed my finger at Emmett and he backed a few paces, smirked like a little boy with his hands raised in forfeit, and then left with Jasper, both running at full speed. Jasper was heaving with laughter.

Tanya materialized out of nowhere. She spoke in an alluring tone, "If you need anything do not hesitate to ask." And in one dignified motion she was gone.

When Edward was satisfied that she was on the first floor, he closed in the few feet between us and murmured into my ear. "There is no reason to concern yourself," he shifted his eyes towards the double-doors of our suite. "You hold the key to my heart."

That was what that glance meant that he had given me a few moments ago when Tanya had given him the eye. With his free hand, he swept a piece of my hair out of my face.

My eyes rolled up and down his arm as if there was no argument. "And your ring," I said. He smiled sweetly, as if the reminder had consoled him from all of our stress that mounted on our large plate. Of course this would not be a vacation what with the Volturi in the driver's seat of our plans.

I was awarded a crooked smile from Edward. "Then why the scowl?" His palm tipped my chin so that I was looking into his stunning, bright golden eyes. Even though I didn't need to breathe, I forgot how to. I kissed him lightly and then turned my attention on our daughter, who was whirling around, about to make herself dizzy.

I allowed a hint of a smile to spread over my face. I rolled my shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, trying to appear indifferent at the mention of the fact. I had long ago accepted the annoying fact that she had a seductive manner when it came to any male, breathing or not. I didn't have time to fret about Tanya's innuendos when it came to Edward. I had enough anxiety to keep me focused just thinking about Aro, Caius and Marcus in Italy.

Edward averted his eyes on Renesmee. He picked her up and cradled her gently in his arms for a moment; "You may explore your castle quarters." He kissed the top of her head and placed her on her feet.

Happily, she began dancing around the room saying, "I'm a princess!"

"Yes you are." I praised her and then turned to face Edward. He was already watching me, with an expression that looked like he had just been stunned with a tazer prod. I could hear his inaudible breath as he sucked it in swiftly.

"What is it?" I asked him, barely whispering now. We couldn't hide very much from earshot of our child, though I knew something was burning underneath the visible surface.

"Alice." His eyes were distant and then all of a sudden, they were on me significantly.

"What about Alice?" I asked, weary. I knew that expression and it was one face that he made that I despised. "Don't give me that look Edward."

He deliberated. For a fraction of a minute, he paused, listening. Finally, as if it were official, he looked sternly into my eyes. He sighed heavily, reluctant to let the words form a solid affirmation. His mouth moved inaudibly, though I could understand him easily. "Aro knows that we are here. We do not know how, but he knows. They are curious as to our motives. Alice sees them in a chamber room, with you and I."

My eyes widened with surprise. "Wait. What?" I could see the indecision that clouded his sight.

He clenched his teeth. "Alice doesn't know the reasons behind this scene, but it's etched in her mind now." I hadn't heard Alice speaking, so he must have read her mind.

My still heart leapt. I stared down at Renesmee, who was looking back up at us, her eyes puzzled. She was smart enough to know that something was wrong, and that this was not a fantasy vacation. "What Daddy? Tell me?" she asked him, and remorse concealed his anxiety. She tottered over to us, sliding her eyes back and forth between us. His fingers massaged her hair.

"We will explain to you later, sweet one, when we know for sure." He told her lovingly. She nodded and then went back to dancing around the room, touching each piece of furniture, exploring the room in which should have been the entire second floor.

I stepped closer to Edward. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked my husband, my hands on his chest for support.

He didn't need to reply. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, as Renesmee took out her dolls and began to arrange them.

"Why?" I mouthed. We stared at one another in shock. His golden eyes were filled with alarm.

He shook his head, his eyes closing in trepidation.

Downstairs, I could hear Alice describing her vision to our family, her details were that the chamber was dim, there were flamed torches, and Edward and I were at our knees in front of Aro, as if pleading for our lives.

"That's all I see for now. It is obscure, though I believe this is in Italy, in their court below ground," Alice said, strained.

"So how'd we get from here to there?" asked Jasper.

"I can't tell you," Alice said, dejected.

"We will not allow them to go alone," Carlisle said firmly.

"We'll go," volunteered Emmett almost too keenly. Rosalie must have nudged him in the ribs, because he groaned. "Fine. We send her." Emmett regarded Rosalie.

"Oh my," Esme caught her breath, "this cannot be happening."

Jasper was comforting Alice. "It's okay. We will figure this out. If anything, Emmett, Carlisle and I go. Edward needs to stay with you all, and his family, and I think it would be wiser." Jasper must be lulling us, because I felt a veil of calmness radiating all the way up to the second story, where we were.

I searched Edward's horrified gaze. His jaw locked in place. I felt his muscles flex in his hands, his arms. I sunk into him and he pulled me closer.

My brow knitted together, and my mind spun. What did this all mean? I could see myself in his eyes, and I appeared petrified. Not for my life, but for his and Renesmee's.

"We're going to have to act soon. Aren't we?" I asked, panic threatening to seize me.

"Where are we going now?" Renesmee's trill sank into my heart, as I realized that I was gripping Edward's shoulders. The child's eyes were full of surmise.

"Nowhere yet, sweet one," he answered quietly, though his eyes did not leave mine.

After Renesmee gave us an awkward look, she averted her attention back to her three dolls and began babbling to herself, speaking for the voices of her dolls. Edward reached down to smooth over Renesmee's curls.

A deep rumble of a growl vibrated in his chest where only I could hear. I winced.

He was determined, torn, confused and decided all at once. Finally, he answered me. "Yes. We must, love." When he said those dreadful words, fear crept into my mind. I wished I could wake up form this nightmare.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Full credit for this story goes to the wonderful eternal_bella (listed as a co-author) - I am very honoured that she asked me to get her story onto Twilighted for her. Angela is currently finishing off her own novel and close to getting a publication.

I just do a spot of editing for her and upload her chapters.

You may follow Angela on Twitter .com/Destiny_Eternal


	3. First Fight

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3 ~First Fight

"So here's what we do. No more running. We stand our ground," I heard Emmett's voice downstairs.

Rosalie had delightedly consented to preoccupy Renesmee in Edward's and my bedroom, while the remaining seven of us would discuss the case of our approach on the Volturi. Rosalie would be listening from upstairs.

Edward and I descended down to the first floor, our hands interlinked together. We joined the fervent discussion. Edward sat beside me on a loveseat, cradling me into his chest. I settled contently into him.

"We cannot let them destruct Forks. They are without a doubt, suspicious, if it is true that they know where we are," Carlisle presented formally, opening his arms towards everyone. "We either wait here, or we go to them. I see no other option."

"If we allow them to come after us here…" Esme's temperate words were left dangling with horror. Our eyes held for a moment, though she looked away in dismay. A hush fell over us for a minute, as we thought about Renesmee.

"What about Jacob?" I asked, turning to face Edward. He was staring down the rug which covered the wooden panelled floor. "He can help us." I turned to Emmett, who had been the one to convey the alarming news to Jacob of our departure. I could only imagine Jacob's fury, and I shuddered.

Edward glanced at me and massaged my shoulder with his fingers. I forced a smile, though I was certain that he was not convinced that I was as carefree.

"I don't think that his pack should leave your father's post," Emmett replied, hunching over his knees and pressing his hands together.

"That's not what I meant," I said, gesturing my hands to explain myself. "If worst came to worst, Renesmee…"

"No," Edward snapped. I didn't even bother to finish what I was about to say. I jerked my head around to scrutinize his face. It was bland of emotion. His expression was taut.

Emmett was seated beside Carlisle on the sofa, stretching back as if this debate were small talk. He never seemed to let anything disquiet him. He spread out his fingers, his elbow propped on the armrest beside him. "Look at it this way," he made eye contact with his mother, who was perched next to Carlisle. He held up his thumb and forefinger as he spoke. "We are protecting the people in Forks, alright. By taking the war elsewhere. Though if we disturb their peaceful ruling in Italy, the Volturi may not be so hostile."

"So we go to Italy," Jasper answered simply, which resulted in Alice shaking her head at him and mouthing 'nope'. When Alice said no, it was a no.

"Not your best idea, sweetie," Alice's harmony-like voice said, sounding awfully and disturbingly weighted. Jasper gave her a quizzical look but said nothing.

"That would consist of us splitting up," said Carlisle, his tone solemn.

"Not necessarily," interjected Emmett.

"This cannot be like the last battle. That was pure dumb luck, and because of Bella. They were caught off of their guard. I guarantee you this time, they will be more prepared," said my husband. "I will not allow for Bella and my daughter to be exposed to them again." Edward unwound his arm from me, and propped his elbows on his knees. He shivered, as if his body had frostbite. I rested my hand on his leg. My other hand claimed his. I squeezed it in a consoling gesture. His hand tightened around mine.

Alice was perched at our feet, sitting cross-legged. She was quiet, and focusing on any new clips of the future that may be sent to her.

"You all need me. You know my gift," I spoke up, self-assured. My eyes swept over my family. "You know what I can do."

"No. Not you." Edward bit off, below the tone of a whisper. He wouldn't even look at me as he spoke. He kept his eyes lowered to the carpet under his boots. "Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper will venture to Italy, and attempt to catch them off of their guard. I must remain here with Alice, Esme, Rose, and with you and Renesmee."

It took a dragging moment before I could speak. I stared off into the space that seemed to evade his unusually empty gaze. His voice was hallow of emotion. "We shouldn't split up." My hand moved in a circular motion on his knee. It didn't seem to faze him. He acted as though I hadn't touched him. He grimaced.

"No, we should not," Alice said, stressing the last word of her delicately articulated line. "I agree with Bella on this perspective. Although we can summon up our militia, just as we did before. In fact, I have already made the calls."

All nine pairs of eyes landed on her. She tilted her head to the side.

"Of course you have." Jasper awarded her with a slight grin.

Alice continued. "You know what would happen if Bella and Edward were to end up like in my horrendous vision. Sorry, not happening. Not in my head." She shook her pixie-like hair in a whoosh. Jasper was perched on an enormous footstool next to Alice.

Jasper was maintaining the tranquillity of the room. He looked her square in the eyes as if reasoning with her.

"We wouldn't allow that, I told you. Send Emmett, Carlisle and Jazz. I will can stay here with Bella, Rose, Alice, and Renesmee," Edward reasoned.

"There is strength in numbers," said Tanya form a different perspective. She was sprawled in a leather recliner across from the bay window, facing Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. "If I must say this. We function better as a body. As one."

"True. We'd be nearly volatile," said Kate from next to Tanya. Kate had just arrived early from her hunting expedition, though Eleazar had lingered behind along with Carmen. It was evident that Kate was as anxious for the battle as Emmett and Jasper were.

It was too bad that Eleazar had been on their hunting expedition. I wondered when they would return. I slid my gaze toward Edward, who was still frightfully rigid. He finally spoke.

"We must split up. Half here, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and the rest of the covens, all go to Italy—" Edward pointed them out with a jab of his fingers. "—Bella, Esme, Rose, Alice, Tanya, Kate and Renesmee here, with myself." Edward repeated himself, and ignored her remark. His forehead creased at her proposal of the entire Olympic coven challenging the Volturi.

"I thought you loved me, Edward." Alice touched her fingertips to her temples. Edward and she were butting heads. "They have too much power there, don't you see?" She shook her head at him as if he was missing something of common sense.

Edward stared at her pensively, his lips rubbing together. He didn't comment.

"Yeah. Think of it this way. They won't want waves in their city," said Emmett, clearly on his side. Emmett shrugged and a smile stretched across his face. "Let's pay 'em a visit."

"Bring it on." Jasper straightened his posture, his face calm.

"Let's do this!" Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"We may as well be asking for the death penalty. That's called _insanity,_" said Alice, enunciating the last word as if she were speaking down to him.

"They will not see us coming, yes. Though do we have the upper hand, on element of surprise," Carlisle scanned our thwarted faces. "Not unless we are all together."

"Edward and Emmett are right," chimed in Jasper. "I say we take a trip."

Esme exhaled and Alice groaned. Edward's eyes glassed over. Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Then we should cast a vote." Carlisle said. He went around the room clockwise. "Esme?"

She gave a weighted sigh. "Yes."

Carlisle ticked his eyes over to Jasper and Alice. "Of course. Yes," Jasper answered.

Alice shrugged, slumped and then nodded. "Yes. But together."

"Hell yeah!" said Emmett, louder than need be.

"I say yes," said Tanya.

"Yes. It is a wise idea," Kate replied.

Carlisle looked at Edward and I expectantly. "Yes, of course. But not all of us," said Edward sternly.

It was my turn. Carlisle's eyes rested on me as I answered, "Yes." I was hit with a bleak look from Edward. I concentrated on Alice's obscure expression. She looked as though she was trying to see beyond the dark-panelled wall behind me.

"No," Rosalie's voice sounded from the second story. We could all hear her with our enhanced senses.

Tilting his head to the side, Carlisle said, "I vote yes."

"Nine to one," said Esme lightly, announcing the odds.

"Alright then, we venture to Italy," Carlisle said in his usual voice of authority.

There was a pause as we meditated on our individuals perspectives on the urgent matter at hand. I kept my eyes on Carlisle.

"Well, what if Jacob could be with Renesmee, while all of us went together?" I proposed, attempting to light the way. Edward pondered for a second and then tossed that notion out the window with a sharp jerk of his head negatively. I amended, "That way we don't have to split up."

"I don't think so," Edward said, his words snipped. He shook his head negatively, pessimistic that Jacob's pack would help. "And I am not letting Bella near them again. I have said it before, and I will not say it again." Edward separated each and every word as it were its own phrase. I noticed how he wasn't speaking directly at me. He looked around the room as if I wasn't even there.

My brow twitched in horror as I gawked at him. What had I said? His face had turned sour, as if he had just witnessed someone throwing up. It cut me deeply. I hated not being on the same side as my husband, but I thought that he was biased because it was me who would be exposed to the Volturi. I didn't believe that he even thought about my ability being in the ultimate fight because he didn't want to think about that aspect. I averted my gaze. I already knew that Edward and I would not agree on this point. I intended on helping in the battle. My abilities were our golden key to bring the Volturi down.

I leaned back from Edward to get a better look at him. We disagreed, and it made me feel distant from him. My eyes were full of panic. My lips dropped open. "Edward."

Edward was stone. I averted my gaze. I intended on shielding our army in the war. My abilities _were_ our golden key to bring the Volturi down. Why couldn't he see that?

He wouldn't acknowledge me. "They will die without me," I said. I wanted to take his face in my hand and make him look at me. "We need my ability to guard everyone. With my mind. I can't do it from here." I knew I was right. My mental capacity to stretch out the impenetrable shield would take a lot of effort as it was to protect us in battle.

Everyone hesitated from the election to listen to us. Jasper and Emmett studied me, though they both looked away, clearly not on my side. Alice appeared satisfied with me. She was nodding her head as if I had just guessed the correct answer to a riddle. Esme and Carlisle were unreadable. They simply stared at Edward and I, seeing the friction between us.

I felt uncomfortable, just like the time when I had asked the Cullen's to vote for my mortality. It was so silent, that we could hear Renesmee brushing through Rosalie's strands of hair, cooing over how pretty it was. Perhaps it was easier to have Rose tending to my daughter, since Rose would probably follow Emmett anyhow.

I felt a sudden burst of determination to save my family. I had complete confidence in myself.

I was unnerved by the way Edward ignored me. I knew that my logic perplexed his mindset. "I told you no," He said, his voice stiff.

"And I told _you_ no," I said, all of my timidity gone. The room seemed to have frozen solid. Nobody moved—which wasn't a novelty as far as we vampires were concerned.

Finally, he turned to me sharply, reading my stalwart expression. He actually glared at me. I lifted my chin, obeying his last request to never look down to anybody. "I am part of this family. And I am a great strength to our survival. You know it."

Edward must have gone off of his deep end, for he tore our hands apart with his break. He bolted up and flew out the front doors with a slam, before anyone could say another thing to him. I sat, staring at the place he was sitting a second ago.

There was a five second pause before Carlisle spoke, aversely casting his vote. "I vote that we split apart." He deliberated, glancing at Esme before addressing the rest of us. "Though we must come to an agreement of terms to make this work." He knew that Edward could still hear everything that we said.

"Put it to a vote then," Emmett sighed, holding up his hand, palm up. He dropped it to his knee, as if settling the predicament.

Esme smiled for me, though I couldn't smile back. It was evident that she was proud of what I said. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right, dear." She told me. "Although, I think that we should travel to Italy, all of us," she hesitated and then supplemented, "Except that we should leave Renesmee with Jacob, and the wolf pack."

I would have to square away the terms with Jacob. We would be in dire need of the rest of his pack as reinforcements. As would Charlie. "I vote that we all stay together. I believe we would be more effective that way."

"I second that movement," said Tanya, waving her fingers and then touching them to her chin pensively. "I vote against separation."

"I object," Jasper said simply, spreading out his hands. He glanced at Alice and I could tell that he was lulling the room with his calming efforts. "I don't think that all of us should be present for this." He was thinking of Alice, Esme and Rose.

"I second Jasper on this," said Kate in her luring tone.

Jasper's lulling techniques didn't work on Alice though. Alice nailed him with an icy look. "Not yet. Edward is not present in the court." Jasper pretended to shiver. He mouthed "I love you" to her, probably to fend off her scorn. She softened up around the edges and relaxed her tiny body. "I know," she said back behind unmoving lips.

It was obvious that Rosalie was tuned in to our debate session from the level above.

"I third Jazz's." Emmett's hand shot up. He let it fall with a smack. Everyone looked at him. "I don't agree that everyone should be involved. Only the Nomads, Amazon, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian and the Denali covens mixed with the Jazz and me." He fixed his eyes on me. "I don't think Esme, Rose, or Alice need to be on this one. It could get ugly."

"Certainly won't be pretty, silly," Alice said with a ladylike scoff. She turned to face me.

"Not supposed to," Jasper said, folding his hands. "I'll enjoy it though." Emmett and he knocked their fists together, stretching across the room to do so. Alice rolled her eyes. Esme pressed her lips together. Carlisle stared at the carpet gravely, as if trying to look at the situation from every angle.

I stared at the window pensively, thinking about the look of betrayal Edward had given me. I know it had hurt him because he thought I had betrayed his trust.

"The Volturi are all going down," said Emmett vehemently, his balled fist slicing through the air as if he were knocking someone over.

"Catchy. We should make that our slogan," Alice wedged in with a muse. She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully, though I knew she was skilfully harassing Emmett and Jasper for their ways of seeing things.

Carlisle amended, "Edward should stay along with the women. Furthermore, I think that we should involve Jacob's pack for reassurance and backup."

I nodded robotically.

"Not fair, not fair," Alice chanted, bouncing lightly in her place, chanting to herself while shaking her head. She was right; Edward and Rose needed to be a part of this conference.

"They can hear us you know," Jasper said to her gently, although not condescending her.

My gaze skimmed the room. I should be thrilled, yet I felt so incomplete. Why wasn't I happy that my proposal was winning? Though Edward was no longer present, we all knew his vote.

"I object," Esme said lightly, her eye hidden downward. "I believe that we should all stick together. We do need Bella. The results were effective." Carlisle and Esme traded a long, meaningful gaze. This was the first time that either of the Cullen pairs did not agree with one another. That included Edward and myself. There was a deep pit that drilled itself in my stomach. We were still waiting to hear Rosalie's election.

"So do I, but who's listening to me?" Alice sang her phrase as if it were a song. "You're betting against Alice here."

"Do you see any reason why just Emmett, Carlisle and I shouldn't be the ones to go?" Jasper asked Alice urgently, wondering if there was a reason that we must not all collaborate together and travel to Volterra. He turned to look at her expectantly. She met his serene eyes and titled her head to the side as if she didn't need to be asked. "Do you see the outcome?" he added.

Alice let out a wisp of frustration. She reached up to tap her fingertips daintily to her temple and shook her head, defeated. "No. But I certainly can guess that it will take all of our strength." Her eyes rested on mine and then returned to Jasper. "And Bella." Alice looked at me.

"Yes, though Edward does not wish her to. He wishes her to remain with Nessie," said Carlisle.

"I think we should bring Bella," said Jasper. After a moment, Emmett agreed with a firm nod.

Alice brightly said, "You need Bella on this front."

Carlisle pondered for a moment, and then he said urgently, "If we add all of Denali coven, the Amazon, the Egyptian, the Irish and perhaps the Romanian, then I motion fourth on splitting into two teams. Though, I won't allow Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee to be tainted as such again. Not even if Jacob can take Renesmee."

I noticed how Carlisle had not said my name, nor Edward's. He must had had faith in our vigour. He knew we two were resilient, though he didn't wish to risk Esme, Rosalie or Alice.

"I guess that is everyone. Except for Nessie, she cannot vote. She's too young," she smiled soberly at me. I accepted the comic relief, though only my lips twitched and then fell into a frown.

"Give her about two years," said Jasper, commenting on my daughter's growth spurt that seemed to be ongoing day by day. Literally.

"They grow fast," Emmett said offhandedly, hunching over his knees and folding his arms. He ticked his glance upward. I imagined he was waiting for Rosalie to come down to meet with us and report her vote to the court.

"That leaves us at a tie," Esme announced. "We will need Rose's vote to be the breaker."

"We need Rose and Edward's officials here, I'm not sold out on this yet," Alice turned to eye me meaningfully. "I will gather Rose…" she was insinuating that I go after Edward. She slapped her palms on her knees as she bounced up like her motion was part of a dance. She scooted up the spiral staircase. She was glancing over her shoulder at me.

Why should it be so difficult to talk to my husband now? Not wasting a moment, I gathered my wits and gracefully gaited out the front door. I stepped down and gaited into the clearing, covered in snow.

I could not visibly see Edward, though I knew he was about one hundred yards to the north of the property, standing next to a tree and facing away. His breaths were choppy. He had enough time to cool down. Besides, I couldn't let our disagreement prevail over us.

"Edward," I said softly. I glided behind him, though he didn't show his face to me. I stopped a foot away from him. The longer the silent treatment loitered, the more miserable I felt. I waited another minute, a minute too long. "Can we talk about this?"

His hands propped on his hips in a mechanical motion. He went on shunning me.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me. But we need you inside, to vote." I said formally, which felt odd after all that we had been through together. It felt like the first time that I had spoken to him, uncertain and cautious of what he may say.

"You all know my vote," he said coldly, with clipped words. I wanted to reach for him and hold him, and make all of the pain go away—for both of our sakes. "But you see Bella, you will listen to me either way." He ordered me, though he was speaking to the tree in front of him. Snow peppered all around us heavily. I predicted a blizzard in our midst.

I hesitated, my eyes grazing the snow as if the answer lay in the white fluff. Finally my eyes snapped up.

"No. I won't," I said quietly. His back straightened. "Not when this puts all of our lives at stake," I argued, rationalizing with him. "Not when I can do something about this."

"I think you're wrong," His tone was distant and rueful.

"Am I? Then why did we win the last round with the Vo—" I stopped for a moment, not able to say the name. His shoulders tensed. I trained my stare on his back, wanting to reason with him, not argue. "Look, I'm not betraying your trust here Edward, but I think you know I am right."

"You. Aren't. Going. Bella." His voice was still gruff.

"I have to. And I will," I countered.

I could hear his muscles flex as he straightened his shoulders. He was so tense that I was afraid he would break one of his bones. He was not only angry at the dilemma, but he was furious at my defiance against him.

"I'll stop you." Edward sighed, dejected. His voice was hard.

I was at a loss of words. My head jerked back. The shock wore off after the silence clouded over us. "I'm not the one you need to fight," I said, pleading with him.

"Please Bella don't do this," He said gruffly. I still couldn't see his face but his voice was crumbling. Shaking.

I twisted around him and caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were tormented, frigid. He rotated his feet so that he faced the opposite direction. "Will you just look at me?" I asked soft, yet firm.

"What else would you like me to say?" he said abruptly. "That I agree with you? I don't stand with you on this. Clearly, we have a problem on our hands."

I felt as if I were suffering. I frowned at him. He finally turned around, his eyes burning into mine. The depths of my hope crumbled to despair. Hurt, I dropped my eyes along with the flurries of snow. "Just trust my judgment. Please." He said, the last word strangling to escape him.

"Are you even listening to mine?" I asked in all honesty, but he cut me off.

"I won't risk your life, and our daughter needs a mother," he choked the words out, as if they parched him. His eyes were like flames. Not furious flames, but flames of misery.

Agony burst like lasers out of his stare. My eyes bore into him, refusing to give in. It was like we were having a silent argument now. His expression was hard as stone. "And if they lose?" I muttered a searing question, insinuating the hypothetical situation if he were to fight the Volturi. "They come after us anyhow, Edward. We are fierce, banded together as one."

As if considering my side in retrospect, he looked closer at me. We stood there for an extensive few minutes, before Alice's bell-like voice sounded. "We have the tie breaker and we need you. May as well get in here, you lovebirds." I swore I heard her giggle at the end, and the door slammed.

Edward cursed under his breath. We had both heard Rosalie's assessment: "I could hear the entire proposal," Rosalie had said with pride when she was summoned downstairs to join the contention. "My conjecture is that neither plot is wise, though I disagree on the Cullen coven separating. I vote we all stand as a family."

Edward was trembling with unadulterated bitterness towards the verdict. Our wrangling stare was unwavering. Though I held the winning ballot, I still felt vacant inside. Drained, I broke the ice, "I guess it is settled then." My arms elevated and then dropped at my sides as a final gesture.

"No. It isn't," said Edward harshly, his rock-like stare piercing mine. I stepped closer to him, resilient. My eyes were as intimidating as his warning glare were, I plunged into the bottomless waters, hoping not to drown for what came out of my mouth next.

"Watch me." I set my jaw in place. Our daughter's life was on the line here, and that was too precious for either of us to lose. I wouldn't afford that consequence for any mistakes that may be made here.

He must have been stupefied by my strong rebate, because his eyes expanded but then he regained his composure. His lips opened as if to say something to me.

Ending the disagreement, I turned and pivoted on my heel to go back inside, even if I would be going without him. It was inevitable that the decision was made. It broke my heart to not be able to arrive to any kind of compromise with Edward, but time was of the essence. Time was valuable, and we were running short as it passed us by. We could tie up our lose ends at a later time. My insides wrenched as if someone were twisting a serrated knife in the heart. What we parted on these horrible terms and I never got a chance to say goodbye? My eyes fell though I kept walking.

"Please Bella," He said so faintly that I thought that he was speaking to himself. His tone was filled with dread and intensified passion at the same time. That beautiful voice of his grabbed me, taking me prisoner.

I halted dead in my tracks, softening up as if I was melting. I slid my eyes sideways, catching a glimpse of his hand, stretched out to me now. I believed in my power—the inclusive power of all of the Cullen's banded together. Yet now my willpower diminished, and I suddenly was irked. I felt weakness seep underneath my granite skin.

Edward must have seen an opening to wedge his logic on me. He persistently proceeded. "Please, side with me." He begged gently, the potency awash from his tone, replaced by mourning and unconditional love. "I need us to be together on this, love." This was a spinning change to his demeanour, though in most ways, it relieved me.

I squeezed my eyes closed. He drove a very good bargain. I hated it when he wedged our love into such disputes. In fact, this was the first real quarrel that we had ever had as a newlywed couple. "We will be together this way, Edward," I said matter-of-factly, still speaking about my vote on the situation. I tired from the challenges, and the blunders of the day that may turn eternal if we didn't watch our steps with vigilance.

"I beg you." He pressed. He towered over me, his chin hovering over my right shoulder. His hands tenderly slid down my arms. I could feel them through my sweater. My mind relaxed involuntarily.

My stomach was knotted to the point of suffocation. Only I could change my mind, and only I could shift the score of the election by my vote. Ironically, I heard four deliberate taps from what sounded like a gavel on a wooden table. Alice.

"Ahem. This court is called back into session. Recess is over." Obviously, Alice was politely asking Edward and I to regroup and call me to the witness stand.

I bit my lower lip, keeping my eyes closed so that Edward couldn't distract me anymore than he already had. I pictured him smouldering at me again and I couldn't have that waving my decision anymore than he already had. He was going in for the kill. The snow swirled all around us, as if we were in a live snow globe. I could see that my hair had turned white. I bet that if Renesmee were to peer out of the window right now, she wouldn't be able to find her parents. We were both powdered in snow to the point of no recognition.

Edward patiently waited for my response. I considered every aspect, every angle, and I played two scenarios in my mind's eye. One: If we were to combine the other Denali, Nomad, Egyptian, Irish, and Romanian clan in place of Edward, I'd say that we still may pose a chance at enduring through this. Four collaborated clans against the Volturi. So if there were still four covens fighting against the Volturi—without myself—the odds were still marginally good. Those were the pros.

Two: If we eliminated Rosalie—that wouldn't make much of a difference—Alice, that could hurt our chances to not have her present in battle, Esme, no loss there if she would stay behind, and of course, myself, that was the only con.

And I need not forget that my daughter would be safe with me, though I still needed to iron out with the rest of our family that I wanted Jacob to be beside us as we waited behind when the battle was in session, just in case. That was another pro. The aspects of splitting up into two groups didn't convince me, though the situation was considerable. Edward, myself, Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would stay behind. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Kate, Tanya and the other clans would collaborate into the attack army against the Volturi.

At least two minutes passed by as I arrived to my conclusion. I bowed my head and then snapped my chin upward, turning to face Edward. My mind was made up. He searched my eyes fervently for my response. I nodded once, catching his agonized eyes.

I pursed my lips, knowing I would regret this. But it all boiled down to me trusting Edward. With my life and with our daughter.

I breathed out in exasperation my final answer, "You owe me. Big time."

As Edward grasped what I meant by finally siding with him, I nearly collapsed at the colliding impact his arms had as they tightened around me. "Ooof!" I said, my air knocked out of my chest. One hand massaged my hair, and the other rubbed my back. I eased into him, grateful that we had come to some settlement.

_Sure, now you love me,_ I thought inwardly. In an instant, I was but mush in his arms.

My hands wound around his waist and I sighed in relief. I leaned my cheek against him and let my eyes close for a moment. I felt as if he hadn't held me in what seemed to be a prolonged, aching day. I felt his lips pressed against my temple. "I will make this up to you, my love." He caressed my face with one of his cool palms, and then kissed me tenderly. I slid my lips down to the base of his neck.

"You don't fight fair." I murmured into his neck, and then sealing my love with a kiss under his jaw. I'm not sure how he possessed the power to influence me into changing my mind, but he did. Was this a hidden power that he possessed? I was now kicking myself for letting him into my head.

"Thank you," he said into my ear intensely, planting a kiss there. _Yeah, yeah_ I thought inwardly. It was either this surrender, or having him cross with me for eternity. I couldn't bare that fate.

He held my face in between his massive hands, staring into my eyes that I felt dizzy just looking back at him. His eyes smouldered again, which could have sizzled the snow that I was now decorated in. "I vowed to love you for eternity. And that is precisely what I plan to do." He told me, determined to make sure that I would stay alive. His promise held great treasure for me and for some stupid reason, I believed him. I wanted to have faith in Edward, so I guess that meant that I would have to have faith in what he said to me.

We spent another few cherished moments, lost in one another's eyes before his hands smoothed down my arms and our fingers interlaced. He let one of my hands free and then guided me towards Tanya's castle so that we could announce the amendments to the ballot box. Now, there was a slight change in plans, and that meant that my next line of duty would be to call Jacob. It seemed that I owed him an explanation as well for my abrupt absence. Something told me he would chew off my hide. I'd only hoped I hadn't caused too much damage.


	4. Farewell

Chapter 4 ~ Farewell

This phone call wasn't going to be easy. I knew Jacob would already be upset for pulling a disappearance act on him.

Using Edward's cell phone, which could not be traced by any means, I dialled Jacob's house number from memory. I prayed silently that he would be there to answer. It rang three times before someone picked up the receiver.

I sat with Renesmee in my lap, wedged between Edward and Alice on the sofa. Alice hummed a bubbly tune as she held Renesmee in her lap. Her delicate fingers wove through my daughter's hair. Cheerfully, Renesmee was allowing Alice to fix her hair into a half-up half-down style, with cute little pink clasps she had purchased for her. Renesmee leaned over to touch her little hand to Edward's cheek. Judging by my husband's facial manifestation, I speculated that it was about Jacob. Edward shook his head negatively, though a kind smile traced his lips.

With a beautiful grin that would break anyone's heart, Renesmee traded her warm little palm to my cheek. In her vibrant reverie, a picture of Jacob's face smiled back at me and then disappeared, like a cloud of smoke in a dream. She missed him. "I know, sweetheart," I said empathetically, as I swept my fingers over her rosy cheek.

The other end picked. "Hello?" answered Billy, his voice deep.

"Hi Billy, is Jacob there?" I asked tentatively.

There was a long pause. "Oh, so there you are, Bella," he said gruffly, amused and somewhat aggravated. "Just a minute." He must have covered the mouthpiece, I heard murmurs and scratching noises. I heard him tell Jacob who his caller was. So Jacob had spilled to Billy about how I vanished without saying goodbye, I was certain. Fantastic.

Jacob picked up, and the background morphed from his father's voice to birds and cars. He must be outdoors by now.

"Hi," He said accusingly in his usual husky pitch.

"Hey Jake, please listen before you hang up, okay. I'm sorry about all of this," I supplicated. I heard him blow into the receiver. It must have been a sigh.

"So what? So now you want me to tell everyone here that you all went on an extended vacation?" Jacob said, infuriated. His voice had elevated a pitch.

"Not exactly," I started, fidgeting with Edward's fingers with my free hand. We exchanged a contemplative glance.

"What do you want from me now?" Jacob was downright disgusted with me. Couldn't say I blamed him for pulling the rug out from underneath him when I had promised he could spend time with Renesmee today.

Alice widened her eyes and pressed her lips together to suppress a nervous smile at the sound of how my end of the conversation was going. She gave Renesmee an affectionate squeeze, and said in her perky voice, "There you are, my beauty." Alice set her on Edward's knees and hopped off of the couch in an 'I'm-out-of-here' sort of way. She went to accompany Jasper, who was in the dining room with Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme.

Renesmee repositioned on Edward's lap, her arms reaching only half way around Edward's torso. Her brown eyes fluttered up at me with interest. I curled my fingers underneath my daughter's chin, locked eyes with Edward and quietly said, "I will be right outside." Edward's eyes met mine and he firmly nodded once.

Striding out onto the porch and closing one of the glass doors behind me, I performed my best grovelling speech that I could muster, "I wanted to apologize and tell you our status. Jasper told you the reasons, so please try to understand that I didn't want this to happen."

I held my breath by habit. My gaze wandered to my left. I hadn't noticed until now that the porch was a wraparound that extended around the entire home. I stood, awaiting his reply anxiously. My eyes roamed over the prominent property of the estate. I noticed that the veranda—as the porch should have been rightfully called—was a story high in itself.

Jacob grunted, choosing his convicting words, I was sure. I wasn't off the hook yet.

In the distance, I sensed five sets of feet trotting in an approach towards me from the pine trees towards the north east. I snapped my head up in awareness and I gripped the cell phone, preparing to lunge into the house to warn my family of the intruders.

I caught a whiff of the smell and I was relieved. Their scent was familiar, but they were of good company. It was of the same aroma of the ones who belonged in the mansion.

Just then, I heard the faint thumps of footsteps crunching the snow at a rapid pace. I skipped down the stone steps and down into the circular driveway, peeking through the curtains of spruces. Carmen and Eleazar of the Denali coven, pursued by Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina of the Amazon clan marched past me.

Mentally, I calculated that this meant we still were short The Egyptian clan and the Romanian clan. They brisked straight past me, some with small smiles, some with determined glares as they let themselves into the mansion, single file. There was a strict urgency that loomed about them and I knew that they had received word of the inevitable dangers that had terrorized everyone's peace.

I furrowed my brow as Jacob's perturbed voice made a comeback.

"Sure, Sure," He scoffed at me. "You can't just do that. You can't just take Nessie away from me without so much as a goodbye."

Listening, I closed my eyes. I had been prepared for this. "You know I really didn't have a choice."

"And you could have told me," Jacob retorted in a huff as if I hadn't spoken. "You didn't."

I glanced up at the darkening sky. The snow was more visible now as it floated to the ground in a million different directions. It reminded me of travelling through space. I concentrated on how I would appease my friend. I was desperate and willing to use any cards that I had in my hands. I knew that our chips were down.

He plundered on relentlessly. "Do you know what this has done to me?" he was worried, anxious.

I chewed on my bottom lip and then stopped. "I know, Jake, I didn't mean to do this."

"Well, you did," He scolded me. He was ticked off at me. I could only butter him up to trust me again. I needed him more than ever.

"I feel bad, believe me," I admitted sadly.

"Yeah? Well you should."

I rolled my eyes. "Just let it out, Jake," I told him in a forlorn tone.

Jacob exhaled, growing more impatient with me by each word I said. I should just be quiet and let him speak. I wished he would have been happy to hear from me instead. It would have made the request that I had yet to ask of him, much easier. I had to earn back his shattered trust first. He indulged himself by chewing me out further. "You took my Nessie away, how do you think that makes me feel?"

I was ashamed. I had really hurt him. Gutted was the word I was looking for that would fit the crime more properly. I let out a soft sigh, fatigued from all of the excessive quarrelling I had been dosed for the day.

I rolled his words of anguish around in my head and I felt like I should be penalized for life for doing this to Jake, though I beseeched for him to forgive me. "I think there's something I can do, if you'll hear me out," I said, jumping to the chase.

"I'm listening," said Jacob, with his this-better-be-good voice.

"Look. I have a proposition for you," I said officially. I told him about how Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and the other clans would be embarking on an assault in Italy. "Hmmm." He grumbled as I explained that we would remain in Denali. "So if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and if you can possibly come here, that way the Volturi won't attack Forks for any reason, we would certainly appreciate your assistance. We need all of the help we can get." I knew that this would leave Charlie exposed, though the Volturi wouldn't go after him if I wasn't present in Forks.

He deliberated for a moment. "Oh, so you're asking a favor of me?" His temper was flared, that was bluntly obvious.

I felt embarrassed for my approach. I closed my eyes as I spoke, wincing. "Yes, Jake, please. Be here for me, for Nessie. It's all I ask."

"So the Cullens need Jacob Black again, huh?"

"I'll do anything," I murmured tragically, laying down my last card out on the table for him to see.

He laughed without humor. It sounded more like a cough. "It's just not that simple. I can't just skip my merry way over there. Sam and the others wouldn't have it. Believe me; I'm still trying to talk some sense into them."

I was confused at the predicament. I thought that he was no longer with the pack. Why did he care so much about what Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Leah thought of him now, when Renesmee was concerned? The only conjecture I arrived at was that he needed to placate them before asking them to embark on this critical quest with him. I shook off my bafflement and trekked on in my proposition.

"Do you think you can tell them how crucial this matter is?" I asked him formally.

"Well yeah," said Jacob, distraught.

"That we need them to help protect us—all of us, in the long run?" I wagered.

Jacob didn't respond right away. He deliberated a moment. I could hear him pacing, the mud squishing beneath his boots. "Why would they want to protect any of you? No offense, Bella," Jacob said harmlessly. "I mean, you know you can count me in. I'm there. But this…" he trailed off, sounding gloomy again.

He had a point, though if the Volturi won over us, heaven forbid to think, then their pack would have more to reckon with. I started to worry about Charlie, but I impelled myself to not think negatively. "But they wouldn't want the Volturi to invade Forks, would they?"

There was an echo of silence on his end of the line. He was pondering this angle.

"Will you at least try?" I begged, my intonation ridiculously rich with innocence, as if I were defenceless.

I heard a smack on the other end of the line, as if he were pounding something with crushing force. "Okay. Fine," He blew into the receiver again, surrendering. "But don't expect too much though." He stapled, just for the off chance that he would come alone.

"And then you can be with Renesmee," I offered as the ultimate prize for his generous help.

"Promises promises," countered Jake.

I didn't know what else to say. My spirits lifted lividly. "I hope you can make it, Jake."

"I will. On my way," There was a renewed determination about him. "You can't keep me from Nessie, you know." There was a smile in his tone. "I need her." His voice was desperate.

"I realize that. And she needs you." A beat, and then I continued, "Then either way, we'll see you as soon as you can?"

"Yeah, I'll try." A beat. "Hey," he stopped me from hanging up. "—tell her I said hi. And that I'll be there soon."

"I will." I couldn't hide the faint smile that tickled the corners of my lips.

"Take care of her for me, till then," he ordered more sternly.

"Of course. See you soon." We disconnected and then I retreated back inside.

I found Renesmee curled up in Edward's lap swathed in a blanket. She was drifting off and on from comatose.

Off to my left, I spotted Alice, who was settled next to Jasper, as he, Emmet and Carlisle. The new arrivals, Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina, Eleazar and Carmen had gathered in a broad circle around the blue-print engineers, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. They were hovered over the charts that they were conferring over.

Our soldiers all collaborated together to plot out their game plan in the dining hall. They were already talking strategies, defences and offences. At the dining room table, Rosalie sat near Emmett's elbow, a more pitiful look on her attractive face. She was eyeing Emmett sorrowfully, as if nonverbally trying to convince him not to go on this mission. She didn't approve of the situation any more than I did. I was reminded why I had bent my own judgment.

Emmett rubbed her back affectionately, while attentively engaging in the plot of attack.

Esme was stationed next to Carlisle, her arm looped inside of his.

Tipping my ear towards my family's conversation, I made my way towards Edward who welcomed me warmly with his pair of arms. He smoothed my hair down my back and planted a kiss on my temple. I still wanted all of us to be combined. Renesmee sat contently, curiously watching my every move.

I glanced over towards the dining room.

Emmett pointed out a drawing that Alice and Jasper had constructed. He stabbed his finger at the surface of the table. "So Jazz and myself will take point here—" he arched his thumb in Jasper's direction. "—but we'll have to take on the guards first. Carlisle and the rest can manoeuvre on the opposite side."

Everyone _hummed _over his game play, nodding and grunting their comments.

Jasper was stoked. He and Emmett's countenance was far too ecstatic for me to comprehend. "Long as I get at least one of the brothers, I'll be a happy camper," Jasper said.

"Oh," Esme exhaled, stressed. "I do wish you would not look at it this way."

"Esme, look at it _this_ way. We aren't cocky, we're confident," Emmett said at the euphoric thought at the chance to go up against the Volturi, slapping a high-five on Jasper's hand.

Alice rolled her eyes around and shook her head, her fingertips touching either side of her forehead. She had placed herself on the sidelines, supervising the mandatory meeting. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore? Really, have I lost my edge?"

"No, dear," Esme reassured her. "We do."

"We are listening to you, Alice," said Jasper, giving her his full attention. "It's just that we do not know where and when this is going to happen."

"If we could just pinpoint exactly what decisions and events will lead up to—" Carlisle started to say, but then he was cut off by Alice's perplexed stare.

Alice exhaled curtly, exasperated in herself more than anything. And then, her eyes bugged and she looked straight ahead with a glazed look in her eyes.

Jasper craned his neck over his shoulder from his post next to Carlisle. "Another vision?"

She squinted her eyes to focus. Three seconds later, she gradually snapped out of it. Alice let out a "_tsk_" in aggravation and then she grunted in a very lady-like fashion.

"Alice?" pressed Jasper, his hand resting firmly behind her shoulder, as if to catch her if she were to fall.

"Mmm-hmm. Just a false alarm." Alice said after a long pause.

"Anything new?" asked Esme.

"Not yet. All I see is our combative coven attacking, but the future is still shifting. It looked as though it may be here, but I see no more." Alice was meditative, touching her fingertips to her forehead. "I just wish there was a pause button attached to my visions though."

"I don't think that waiting for them to attack here would be our best bet," said Emmett, his hand placed over his chest.

Carlisle meditated, pacing back and forth with his thumb and forefinger underneath his chin. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We could, but common' now," Emmett inputted. "They're more likely to behave if they're in their own city."

"On their own turf though, with their own guards." Alice's harmonizing voice said. She sighed. "I don't like this, Em." She tilted her head towards him.

"Nobody does," someone said from the crowd.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "What I'm saying is this. It'd be on their terms here." He deliberated for the effect for his words to sink in. "We'd be the ones waiting for them, like last time." He didn't seem pleased at all with the thought of leaving Denali.

"Though I still think Bella is needed here," added Alice.

"And what about Renesmee?" Edward asked imperatively, as if deliberately throwing off Alice's last remark.

Carlisle ceased his pacing. Thoughtfully, he looked at Edward and then at Emmett. He stood next to Esme.

"Edward's right," said Carlisle. He faced Alice. "That would leave the Volturi to Forks, if anything were to go wrong."

"We have one shot." Emmett held up one finger as he made eye contact with everyone else that surrounded him. "We can't afford to screw this up." Scattered chatter buzzed in assorted clusters of the collaborated clans.

"Then we must go to Italy and not chance it here, as discussed previously." Carlisle glanced at Alice apologetically. "It's what's best for our family."

Alice gave in. She dipped her chin, conforming. "Then let's make this good. We'll have to wait until everyone has arrived." She caught my eye across the room, beseeching me to make an effort to come along. I sucked in my lower lip, not wanting to defy my husband's request again. Alice gazed at me pitifully and I frowned. I felt Edward's eyes on me, scrutinizing my every expression. I met his inquiring state and ran my fingers to trace his jaw-line.

"Yes, of course," answered Carlisle. "Unless of course, you incur another vision to prove as otherwise."

"If I do, you'll know," said Alice, reverting back to her father. She had nothing else to offer. My mind wandered as to why she would object on intruding Volterra rather than allowing them to bring the war here. I personally wanted to give Renesmee to Jacob and stand on the frontline with the rest of the vampires, though Edward wouldn't have it, no matter what. He understood my capabilities though it was clear to me that he didn't want to jeopardize me or our daughter in any way.

Emmett and Jasper leaned over the oval-shaped table. Carlisle and the others from the other clans gathered behind them to return their attention back on the strategies.

"And so, as you can see," Carlisle traced his finger down on the parchment. "— The fact remains that we will have to storm through their guardians first. This will not be an easy task, though with our reinforcements, it can be done," pointed out Carlisle, moving his index finger along the map.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Emmett as if there were no need for reinforcements. He moved his fist up and down as if they had scored another point for their team.

"I still do not see how splitting our efforts will benefit us," Rosalie said sourly. I had to side with Rosalie.

Emmett took her by her waist and pulled her to him. "It's alright baby, we got this under control." He said, regarding the blue prints of the battle. She snorted dainty delicately, while leaning her arms on his chest, still trying to catch his eyes. It was like she were a child begging a parent in a candy store to have her way. Lower lip perfectly pouted and everything. Wow, I would have to take lessons from her from now on, I marvelled to myself.

As I watched her, I felt myself being enveloped in Edward's strong arm. I leaned my cheek over his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. I decided to remain there until the very last moment.

"The others will be here in no less than ten minutes," announced Alice. "Make that nine. Then it will be clearer for me to see what lies ahead."

"Impeccable timing," Carlisle leaned Esme into him. "Though I do propose an ideal that I think would benefit us greatly." The Cullens grew quiet as did everyone else.

"Edward?" Carlisle beckoned, turning towards us.

My husband immediately said, "No, I am sorry, I cannot do that." Edward must have read his father's thoughts.

Carlisle dropped his hands to his sides. "In that case, we will not have a window to Alice's visions in our absence."

Perplexed, my eyes shifted from Carlisle and up to Edward and back again. I craned my neck to look up at him quizzically. He offered me a weary smile. "Don't you worry," he said endearingly. "I will not leave you and Renesmee." So Carlisle had wanted Edward to be their liaison to Alice since she would be staying here with Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee and I.

"Aha. You see my point? It is a very good point," Alice said in a singsong tone, pointing her finger at Edward and wagging it. She surveyed the other pairs of eyes on her that served as her audience.

Carlisle analyzed Alice expectantly. "What is it you saying, Alice?"

"I could go along," Alice volunteered, her voice rising in a wind-chime tone. My anxiety climbed. I didn't want Alice to go. No, I didn't want anybody to face the dreaded Volturi. But we had no choice.

Edward fixed a dark look of disappointment on Alice. Apparently he didn't like her idea at all.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Edward," chastised Alice with a hint of a humorous smirk.

Taciturn, Edward looked away. He let his eyes avert down our child. We both watched her, our foreheads together. Edward's face slightly pained. As our daughter wiggled and blinked her eyes in bewilderment. She measured the expressions on our family's faces. Her full lips were twitched in confusion. She twisted around in Edward's lap and pressed her little hand on his neck. Edward's mouth turned up slightly. "Yes, your mother and I are staying with you."

Renesmee beamed. I continued to look at Edward. He caught my eye.

"Bella needs to be with us," whispered Alice. Edward growled.

"I know, though this is for protection," said Jasper to Alice. She sighed with a "hmmm."

"What is it he wants you to do?" I asked Edward in alarm.

He shook the concern off, stoic as usual. He quickly glanced down at Renesmee and then at me. "I have already set in my recommendations," Edward said, ticking his glance towards the Cullen cluster in the dining hall. "The ambush will be effective if performed strategically."

I gave him a slight nod. Inwardly, I couldn't help but feel a little joy that Edward would be with me, though anxiety still reigned over my thoughts. His free hand reached for mine and our fingers wove together, fitting so perfectly.

Tanya eyed me curiously from her place on the loveseat. She offered me a twitch of one side of her full lips, though it was obviously artificial. "Quite the tiebreaker you were," she commended, though I couldn't know if she was being sardonic or courteous. I didn't respond to her remark. Instead I gave her a quaint smirk. I turned my attention on Edward.

"You did the right thing, love." Edward caught my full attention. His were soft again. He gave me a sweet smile. Renesmee rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "What did my Jake say, momma?"

Edward's simper pulled down just a fraction. I crossed my right leg over my left. I touched her face as gently as I could. "He says hello to you." I let my eyes graze over to Edward's as I looked back at our daughter. "And he will be on his way as soon as he can." I caressed my fingers over her hair and down her cheek.

Edward displayed no surprise. He bowed his head downward. He could hear Jacob's thoughts just as well as our conversation.

Tanya draped one leg over the other. She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue sweater that fit her slender figure nicely. She propped one elbow on her knee, and rested her chin on her fingers. She transfixed her eyes on Edward's face, who was looking at me intently.

"Oh! I'm so happy he's coming!" A brilliant smile lit up Renesmee's face, all of her grogginess melting. It placated my reservations of my decision, just to see her so excited. Just like a child should be. A smile washed away my grimace.

"Me too," I said whole-heartily. Edward looked distracted. As if someone had called his name outside of the window. He watched the snow flurries drift past the glass.

Renesmee nested back into Edward's arms, as he moved in a rocking motion. She was fighting sleep, though she listened to us tentatively. Her eyelids started to fall and then she would blink to maintain her consciousness. Sleep evaded her gradually. The poor thing couldn't stay conscious for long. My fingertips caressed her hair.

"I hope that he can convince them to accompany us," Edward mentioned, displaying hope.

"At the rate Jacob describes it, he may come alone." I stopped there, not wanting to go into detail. I also didn't want our hopes to accelerate too high. Of course, Edward already knew everything. He had the keen sense of hearing that we all possessed, as well as the mind-reading. I was thankful that I didn't need to reflect on the aspects of why the pack didn't approve on their team mate Jacob loving a vampire. It was a shame really, since Jacob had finally found someone he could live for.

I, too, was banking on Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Seth and maybe Leah in aiding us. "As soon as he is able to arrive here, the better." Edward drew in a deep breath and let it out. He cradled Renesmee and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Before we knew it, her little eyelids drooped heavily. She started to snore lightly.

The hour was close to nine o'clock in the evening. Several hours had passed us by.

Edward, Renesmee and I sat together, relaxed and complacent. I had revelled through the night, as Edward held me. There was nothing more in this world more satisfying than being in the arms of my love and our baby on my lap.

Seven hours crept by us. Edward and I didn't move. Instead, we enjoyed being in each other's arms.

Unexpectedly, Edward snapped his attention towards the rest of the Cullens. It was four a.m. the next morning. Stunned, I gawked at him, mortified by whatever had caused him to be so irked. Something had alerted him. My eyes narrowed as I followed his gaze at a very shell-shocked Alice.

"Alice." He said, shaking his head, alarmed. "No." Edward balanced Renesmee in his arms as he rose to his feet. Our daughter stirred at his unexpected movement and then was pacified by the sleep that claimed her.

Jasper's hands were on Alice's tiny shoulders. The entire family chanted the same question, "What do you see?" We all hushed, waiting to hear.

"What?" I asked in a small voice.

Edward's remorseful eyes flickered to mine and I immediately thought of my daughter. I titled my head up at him for an explanation though he didn't say a word. His eyes were tormented, and fixed on his sister. I bolted up, fleeting to Alice's side. Edward shadowed me, carefully carrying Renesmee.

Alice winced at the sight that only she was able to see. She was bent over the table, a distant look in her eyes. It was another vision, and I predicted from the faraway expression of horror that it wasn't what we had anticipated.

"Jacob," she said, as if calling him back to her. I panicked, hoping that he was alive.

"What?" I gasped, grasping at Edward's arm to demand an instant answer. He didn't respond to me. "What about Jacob?"

"I see him, he's…there…in…Italy," answered Alice. She blinked and jolted out of her reverie. "It hasn't happened yet, though I see him. And he's our greatest asset."

I assembled my family's clipped phrases enough to conclude only one idea. "Jacob. He's there, with you in Italy, isn't he?"

"Wait." Alice held one hand outstretched in the air, fingers fanned out, while the other hand pressed up against her forehead. She concentrated hard. "I see…snow. Ho, wait! Now…it's taking place here."

"Really? Denali?" Asked Carlisle, in an uncanny tone. All eyes centered on poor Alice. She was having such a rough time. These flashes of sporadic visions was indeed mystifying. She nodded rapidly.

Jasper held her shoulders for support.

"Now it's gone black. As if an eclipse has just passed over my vision, blocking me out." Alice opened her eyes. "You see? My head makes no sense at all."

Regretfully, Edward inclined his chin towards me and nodded once. I couldn't grasp why my husband was so reluctant to have Jacob on the warrior front. Was it because Edward truly cared for Jacob's life? I had to imagine so. My mouth popped open, just as Edward laid our daughter into my arms. I took her, holding her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her cheek against my chest, her head falling back and her body going flax. I stood, watching Alice, swarmed by our family, rocking on her heels. She snapped back to reality and itched at her temples.

"Wait! Another incoming," warned Alice, as she prepared for another round of scenes from the Volturi inside of her brain. She gritted her teeth and her eyes tightened. She stared at the wall.

"What happened this time?" Carlisle asked urgently.

Edward crowded beside Alice, who bounced on the balls of her feet. "I see him!" Alice crowed, and pointed towards an antique European buffet, though we all knew that she was elsewhere. "He has attacked a guard and Marcus, though he is enraged for some odd reason I cannot pinpoint. The others are with him. And…they're marching…somewhere, oh darn, I can't see where." She snapped her fingers.

My shoulders slumped in relief. This was both good and bad. I really didn't want him to go to avenge the Volturi. Mixed emotions stormed throughout my brain.

The others listened to Alice attentively.

Elegantly, Tanya rose to her feet and walked towards the dining area like she was strutting on a runway, her hips swaying and her back rim rod straight. She had the model shape for the job. She landed next to Edward, claiming his attention with her presence. Edward's gaze on Alice didn't falter.

"Where are they?" Edward asked through his clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure, I see nothing more." Alice dropped her arms delicately, defeated from not being able to decipher the clip of her vision.

"Something must be shifting." Carlisle said contemplatively.

"This is taking place in both Italy and here. I saw snow and the Volturi—all of them. And I saw all of us, even…" Alice's trilled voice trailed off as she looked at me in regret.

"No. It can't be." Edward refuted on mine and Renesmee's behalf.

Esme reached for him and patted his shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"Doesn't mean it is. I'm just getting little clips, like a trailer from an epic movie, only this one keeps changing plots." She itched her hair. "Nothing set in stone, obviously," said Alice, her face back to its fancy expression.

"Well, as I see it, this can go either way, it's true." Carlisle lifted his arm and took Esme to his side.

Agonizing moments passed us by. At first, everyone appeared to be stressed to their maximum, myself included, and then we all were tranquil.

"That's brilliant, but why don't you see Em and I attacking them?" Jasper asked his mate, touching her elbow. To me, he was using his comic relief to lull us all. He latched onto her. It was evident that the time to configure into two teams was at hand. It was soon the mark of the hour when they would be saying goodbye.

Alice rolled one shoulder and swayed her head towards him with a simper. "Believe me, you're special, Jazz," she laughed at herself. "Don't be jealous, you're very prudent to this encounter, lover." Her hand roamed up and down his biceps. Her action pacified him momentarily, though the trepidation didn't leave his features.

The new arrivals chattered amongst themselves, giving a few notes and angles to Carlisle.

"They're here," Esme declared, though I had already heard the footsteps of the remaining missing covens congregating outside.

Tarring her eyes away from Edward, she spun around and flew towards the front door to welcome the rest of our army.

Jasper turned Alice to look up at him. He was a head taller than she, as was everyone else. They bathed in one another's lingering stare before he kissed her. I watched with remorse as Carlisle nodded at Esme who told him, "Please be careful." He embraced her, her head resting on his shoulder. They closed their eyes.

Rosalie's disheartened gaze held Emmett, locking him in her languishing eyes. Her lips were puckered out remorsefully. She was appealing with him with her sensual eyes that it was pathetic. I felt for her, though we all knew the evil dangers that waited in the aloof territories of Italy.

Boldly, Emmett took her cheeks between his hands. "I love you, baby. I'll come back to you."

"Promise me," she said sternly, her silky voice despondent. "That you'll be back." Emmett nodded. They kissed passionately, like a fire burning. It was so engrossingly powerful that I looked away, focusing on Edward. His body language was melancholy. We held our zealous eye contact from across the room, both glad that we would not have to part. His sad eyes mirrored mine. It was heartbreaking that the other lovers had to give one another up, and we still had each other. I felt guilty, yet slightly pleased that I wouldn't be divided from Edward.

He arched his head down to my lips and kissed me long and hard. The kiss deepened and then he opened his eyes. He smoothed my cheek with the back of his hand ever so softly. We held onto one another's gazes.

After another minute, the double glass doors opened, and Carlisle said, "It is time." The Cullen troops made their way in front of the doors, shadowed by the new arrivals.

Three things happened instantaneously, as I observed the fright that covered Edward's panic-stricken face, just in the same moment that Alice cried out, "No! Wait! Stop!"

Her arms were outstretched towards Tanya, who had already opened the front doors. Kate trotted up behind her, horror stricken. Eleazar was directly beside Carmen. He took Carmen's elbow as if restraining her. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina followed behind Carmen and Eleazar.

Alice made a beeline to slam the doors closed at the same time that Edward dashed to my side, throwing his arms around me like a protective shield.

"They aren't the right covens!" Alice's head looked like it was throbbing, the way she leaned one palm against the door, clutching her forehead with the knee of her palm. It's t_hem_!" She hollered.

Jasper and Emmett bolted to the doors, locking it. Emmett secured himself against the doors, as if it would keep them out.

"What?" I panted. The second my eyes met Edward's, I knew who _them_—meant. A shockwave whirl- pooled over me. I felt dizzy and my eyes darted to my little one.

The wind inside of my chest escaped me, as I expelled a breath of sudden astonishment. Edward shoved Renesmee and I into his chest, causing her to rub her face against him and peel open her eyelids.

Everything was happening so fast, and everyone was scrambling.

"Alice?" Carlisle said vitally. "Is it the Volturi?"

Alice was bobbing her head up and down. Carlisle must have gathered this as a yes, for he gestured for Esme to stand behind me. Edward tangled his arms around me, our daughter sandwiched between us. He positioned himself so that he was barricaded in front of me. Renesmee whimpered and blinked her eyes open. "Remain calm," Edward whispered.

The others bolted towards the door alongside Emmett and Jasper, ready to attack if need be.

"How did they find us" Esme asked, racing to Carlisle's side, who clustered together with us in the common living area. Carlisle had no answer for his wife.

Rosalie flew over to Emmett, who secured his arm around her. She placed her palm on his chest while clutching him to her with her other arm. Jasper held Alice's neck gently, holding her head into place to look at him. "It's them isn't it?" She nodded frantically, opening her eyes to peer up at him.

"Momma?" a sleepy child of mine shifted to look up at me, her gaze innocent and vulnerable. So full of questions that I didn't want to answer. Her eyes were so full of trust.

"What's happening?" She buried her face into my chest, her other hand on Edward's neck. She must have passed along a vision of fright, because Edward tensed. Renesmee switched her hand to my cheek. Her vision was a rerun of what had just occurred, with mass confusion and panic.

I averted my bewildered gaze up to Edward. A twinge of ancient grief glazed his eyes, like someone was searing his insides with a red hot poker. My mouth hung open, and my mind raced. I honestly didn't know what to do, except wince.

His eyes froze on mine.

"We must fight," Edward declared quietly, though enough for just our party inside, to hear. We could run, but we couldn't hide now. It was too late—they had brought the battle to us, and behind our backs. Especially, behind Alice's back.

"The Volturi are here." Alice gasped inscrutably, her voice strained from the traumatic scene she had just witnessed inside of her mind. "I'm not sure how they got past me, but they did."


	5. Attack

Chapter 5 ~ Attack

"They're coming for us," breathed Alice in dismay. Not only for us, but for the sake of that she had failed all of her endeared family.

I clutched Edward securely around me, our daughter smashed between us. She was too afraid to wiggle.

I could hear their feet that pounded the snowed earth. They sounded like a thunderstorm. Their voices were clear. I heard Aro, and he sounded charmed, gallant to be dropping in on us like this unexpectedly. What I didn't understand was how they had discovered that we were hiding here in Denali. Hiding. Like a bunch of cowards. There was no shame in running. I mouthed, "They followed us?" I gaped up at Edward. His mouth was set in a grim line.

Edward nodded unwillingly, his eyes tight and his jaw muscles flexed. One of his arms hooked around my waist and the other arm encircled my head. He planted a kiss on my forehead and then one on Renesmee's cheek.

"Rose? Alice?" Carlisle muttered and signalled for them to unite with us. They were huddled near us in a gush of wind.

"It appears as if they've chosen our battle for us," said Emmett with a hint of indulgence.

"We have no choice," Jasper added. "We're going to have to do this. Together. Without reinforcements."

"I'd rather fight head on like this," said Emmett, crackling with anticipation.

I snuck another peek at Edward. His expression was extreme rage, as if somebody had just slapped me—his wife— in the face. Turmoil blended inside of me as we all heard Aro's pleasantly chilling voice.

"Hello friends." We all heard an unbearably sweet voice resonate outdoors, though we all intuitively could see that this was not just a social call. There was a beat. "Why, will you not come out to greet us?"

I kissed Renesmee's nose when she blinked up at me with her palm on my neck. Visions from our past encounter with the Volturi played inside of my head. Renesmee was frightened. She trembled, her full lower lip caught between her teeth. She looked as though she would cry.

A growl churned in Edward's chest when he witnessed the terror in his daughter's eyes. His glare was affixed on the glass doors. Like lightening, an idea struck me. I opened my hand and said under my breath to Edward, "Your phone."

A quizzical look flashed over his face, though he obeyed me at once. I quickly speed-dialled the last outgoing call to Billy's home. It rang twice, and on the second ring, he picked up. "Hello?" His low voice asked the caller.

"Jacob?" I minced words. The Volturi could pick up on each syllable.

"No, he has left already." _By himself?_ I wondered wordlessly.

"Tell him they are _here_," I said in a hushed tone. "It's too late."

"Trouble Bella?" he solicited, obviously softening up like ice cream under the sun.

"Yes." I hung up with my last remark, closing his silver cell.

Edward pocketed the phone, his eyes in a trance on mine. We gazed at one another, so intense, that Renesmee's hands were on both of our necks, begging us to explain our stare and what it meant. I tucked her head underneath my chin, my eyes not leaving my husband's. The way he looked at me nearly made me wince, as if he were going to have to tell me goodbye reluctantly. I detested that longing stare.

My lips parted and I gaped back at him as his gold eyes burned into mine. "Don't look at me like that, Edward. We'll make it though this," I said below a whisper, so quiet that no human ears could pick up. His hand buried into my hair, his eyes blazing with fortitude.

"Let us formulate a plan. We must confront them, head on, as one. Got it?" Emmett took charge.

Carlisle approved with a slight tip of his chin, agreeing on this executive decision to move out boldly. "I see no other option out."

"Alright, Jazz?" Emmett jerked his head toward his brother, who stepped in front of our collaborated group. We marched bravely down the stone steps, through the front gates of what used to be a sanctuary and out into the battle field. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were waiting patiently for us. They were not alone, of course. They had brought guests, which outnumbered us by a long shot.

As we appeared out into the mist of the velvet curtain of black spangled with white falling snow, we could see the Volturi, convoyed by their two twin guards, Felix and Jane, as well as Alec, Demetri, Santiago, Reneta, and Heidi. Completing their soldiers of death was a sea of startlingly familiar faces that I couldn't think of their names, for I stretched my mental shield testing its elasticity, ready to utilize it.

There were more than eleven of them, gazing bleakly back at us.

Though Aro's paper-thin white face wasn't hostile, he had a wary expression which hid behind the mask of his congenial grin. "Dear ones." He regarded all of us with a sweep of his eyes. I noticed when they carried over to Edward, Renesmee and me.

Renesmee was shivering. Was it from fear? The cold that would have blistered any human's body? I knew that I had no body heat to offer to her, neither did Edward. All she had was her fleece blanket. I rubbed my hands up and down her shoulders and back. She gawked at the Volturi in horror, her brown eyes wide around. Edward muttered into her ear, "We've got you. I will protect you, Nessie."

Renesmee nuzzled into his collarbone. It wasn't difficult to do since she was being hugged by both of her parents like a sandwich.

Esme came beside us, her fingers resting on Renesmee's arm. Edward's arms curled around me and I hooked my hand around his waist, locking him to us.

Aro was watching with pure interest. A growl rumbled in my throat when his blood-red eyes lingered on my child. Edward's eyes hardened, frozen like ice. He glowered at Aro.

"Ah. This is touching." Aro swept his outspread palm in our direction. Edward's entire body, each muscle—rippled with loathe.

Carlisle was the next to speak. "What brings you here, Aro?" he asked cautiously.

Aro, one of the elite vampires of legends, spread his thin lips into an even smile. His long flowing hair trailing in the crisp, freezing breeze.

"What of that greeting, dear friend, Carlisle?" Aro paused, half-turning to motion his brothers. "We considered checking in on our Bella, and our young Renesmee." He twinkled his fingers at my daughter. Renesmee tightened her hold around my neck. Aro carried on. "But regretfully, when we had learned from a very dear friend that you had ventured here to Denali, why, we could not help but wonder the true reason behind it all."

Carlisle and Edward's eyes met, as realization clicked. They had sent a spy to Forks to look in on us. Though I had thought that everything with Renesmee's condition had been resolved.

Edward stiffened like an angelic statue when Aro waved at Renesmee. His jaw jutted out and his eyes splintered. Using my mind's shield, I began to stretch it out and let it spread like water on a surface—over the Cullen family, as well as the other clans who surrounded us. I had to mentally focus and train my thoughts to maintain the elastic protection that served as a screen of invisible defence. The blanket of my shield reverberated inside of my head. I was successful. I caught his hand in mine and squeezed it, allowing him to read my thoughts. _They can't penetrate us_, I told him silently. _My force shield is up_. He gave my hand another squeeze in response.

Carlisle attempted to chisel the ice that had risen in the air. He began pleasantly. "We were merely concerned of the safety of our family," He was the spokesperson for us.

"Why would you flee so hastily?" Aro inquired.

Marcus grew anxious, though Aro ceased him with a subtle lift of his hand. Caius glared ice-picks at me, knowing all too well what I was doing with my mind's capacity. Jane and Reneta joined her threatening glares. Marcus caught on, their attention on me. Their black eyes rimmed with red glowed and slitted.

Carlisle continued, his voice composed. "Do you mean us harm? I was under the impression that we preserved justice and peace in our boundaries of Forks."

Fury cultivated on Aro's face, though his smile was plastered there, like he wore a mask. It was hideous to me now. "Dear Carlisle." There was a splash of regret in his tone, and I noticed he hadn't said the word _friend_—this time. "I expect that you knew that it would come to this at some point."

"What of that?" asked Carlisle, his words laced with manipulated serenity.

Aro stretched his palm out to Carlisle. "We have keen interest in your rather endowed family." He smiled, though he did not seem at all pleasant. "In regards to the last time we met, we have changed our minds. We do not believe that we shall leave a young half-bred vampire to encroach on society, no matter what your promises may entail to shelter her."

"Aro, I was under the impression we had arrived at a settlement," countered Carlisle.

"We did not." Aro held up a finger. "Do not bend my words. The child is gentle and mild now, we harbour no harm to her at all. We will have to regulate this matter, and take her under our wings."

Emmett hissed, as did a few others of our comrades.

I squeezed Edward's hand again, thrusting another thought at him. _No. Not without a fight. I will die first before they touch our child._ My mind was screaming at him. His fingers gripped around mine with breakable force, letting me know that he too would not allow such a ludicrous thing to happen to Renesmee.

Another break in the exchanged phrases that had all of us on edge.

Edward bared his teeth, his cast iron eyes travelling quickly to Carlisle's and then returning on the Volturi. They all seemed prepared, ready to pounce. By the looks of this, I rendered that they were here to not fight us, but to seize us. I attempted to steady my legs. I couldn't hold Renesmee any tighter, although from the corner of my eye, I did see Edward nod.

Emmett's expression cracked into a mischievous smile.

Edward balled his fists. I could feel his knuckles of his other hand graining against the skin of my back when he did so. He was on his mark.

Carlisle said evenly, "We do not agree. You are disrupting my family and our peace. With due respect, I decline. You will not seize my grandchild."

Aro was indifferent as if Carlisle hadn't spoken in the first place.

Jasper and Emmett rounded in front of us, one on each side, arms crossing over their chests. Our other clans who had banded along with us flanked out to the left and right of us, a fearless blockade. Emmett took point in front of us all. Carlisle and Jasper edged forward as well.

The Volturi's army had formulated themselves into a V-line, the point being Aro, with each brother at his noble sides. I caught a glimpse of Caius putting out his palm over Aro's. Aro inclined his head and then gradually, eyed us. "We tend to see it differently," Aro said, reluctantly, though he was not in the least. He knew it would come down to this.

"We have arrived to the conclusion that the element of surprise is our best feature. Though I pride myself in being gracious. I will generously allow you two options. You may all submit, and allow us to escort you with us to Italy. Or, well, the more ludicrous way. We would have to take you by force." Aro was blunt. I guess the pleasantries were of the past.

Like the raging waters of a dam, breaking and rushing forward with built up aptitude, patience was lost.

Edward jumped in his stance, like a bolt of electricity had coursed through him, though he managed not to leap and take Aro's throat. For Carlisle had held up one hand.

"There is no purpose for this, Aro. Nor are there principles to disrupt my family's peace. You simply cannot take action like this. Not when we mean _no_ harm and we bear no faults at all." Carlisle raised his voice. "You have our word that we shall control Renesmee."

Aro was suspicious. "Ah but you see, Carlisle," he opened his arms at his massive numbers against the ten of us. A trifle chuckle and he added amiably. "We do possess the means to force anything upon you. You would do well to heed our commands."

Infuriated, Carlisle advanced a step forward. "I disagree, yet once again, Aro. You have no blame to put on us. She—" he gestured towards me and Renesmee "—is managed by my entire clan, and will continue to be as previously discussed. This is absurd."

Aro let out a mirthful laugh. "We view differently. Your grandchild, adorable and surprisingly talented Renesmee, still remains a vampire, half mortal, and we have recalled our last conjecture. We have no choice but to take you all into our custody, and hold you into contempt."

"No. She is innocent, still." Carlisle refuted.

"All the same. Our apologies." Aro wasn't in the least bit repentant. He motioned his hands left and right and their tribe of bloodthirsty vampires marched in our direction. "You will allow us to personally escort you, and your family." His bodyguards followed suit, as they closed the mere one hundred feet distance. This was it. Did we have a choice? No, we couldn't risk any of our lives. If they would kill us, they would do so now. Option one was more attractive to me.

I bounced my eyes from Carlisle, to Emmett, Jasper, and up at my husband. _Edward_. I screamed inside of my head, digging my fingers into his wrist that was woven around me. _I will hold Renesmee and manage my shelter around all of us. It's the only way._ Edward grimaced when I finished my train of thoughts. I wasn't sure what that meant.

Renesmee was trembling in my hold. She hid her face under my shoulder, a quiet sob escaping her. I kept my mouth over her temples, subtly rocking my shoulders in a comforting motion.

Swiftly, Edward rotated my body around until I was behind him. And he was standing in between The Volturi's line of sight.

Everyone else shuffled nervously, unsure what to do next. What could we do? If we engaged in a premature war to the death now, it would be foolish. We would surely lose. I bit down on my lip, and looked at Edward. He was seething back at Aro.

"We have no choice," Carlisle provided quietly.

"Ah, you are wise, Carlisle," Aro said, delighted. "If you will follow us and come quietly without a fuss, then your lives will be rewarded."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a perilous glance. Carlisle nodded gravely, though Edward inched his head sideways. He cunningly let his eyelids droop for a moment in display that he was against surrendering.

I concentrated on covering our conjoined clan with my blanket of a blockade. My eyebrows drew together, my forehead creasing. I pressed my lips firmly together, preparing for the worst. Where was my Jacob? I needed him to be here to take Renesmee if…

When I peeked up at an approaching Aro, his coal like eyes were trained on me. "Ah, Bella," he feigned a warm welcome to me.

Edward clutched us protectively, his arms around my neck until Renesmee was hidden.

Aro carried on. "It is truly a pleasure to see you, you do look even more beautiful, might I add." His razor sharp teeth glistened in a ridiculously forthcoming grin. It didn't coalesce with his context of words.

I braced myself, narrowing my eyes at him warily. I wouldn't speak to him. Edward practically hissed at Aro, all pleasantries aside, unafraid to bear his own teeth.

The Volturi halted just at the bottom of the steps, nearly trapping us like prisoners to our home. Taking no notice of how uneasy I was, Aro said, "And how is our little Renesmee?" I could see his pupils were pointed onto me.

Our daughter clung onto me, while yanking Edward's sweater, burrowing herself in the middle of us.

Eleazar, Stefan and Vladimir, who had joined our rank from our flanks, took up the head of our warfront. Bearing their teeth, they stooped to the first step, ready to kill.

Edward leaned us into him, careful not to hurt Renesmee.

I managed the shield to flex over the warrior's bodies. _This may work, I can hold on a little while longer_, I thought to Edward. He flicked his head, though I could tell from his stance that he was gearing himself to attack in the next second.

"Ah, that is not astute behaviour." Aro planted himself onto the first step, his fingers pressed together nobly. I could depict the redness in his eyes so clearly that in the shadows, they were almost glowing red. "May I suggest that you do not combat against us, for your fate will be dim, if you do so proceed," he warned. "Now, come, and there will be no deliberate harm to our young Renesmee."

I struggled to control my mind as his words struck home. My lips parted to say something vulgar, but Edward's fingers kneaded into my arm to stop me. I glared at Aro, mustering as much hatred as I ever had in my entire existence. I was certain my eyes were black by now. I detested the manner that Aro had said _Our Renesmee. _My child was breathlessly whimpering against me, her warm breaths swirling into my neck.

Aro persisted, his patience still at bay, though he was provoked. "What say you?" he shifted on Carlisle, and we awaited Carlisle's unbearable decision.

"I say we settle this, one way or another," answered Carlisle, and then the fight began.


	6. Guardian Angels

Chapter 6 ~ Guardian Angels

Carlisle broadened his shoulders. "We are truly sorry it has come to this Aro," he said dimly. "Though with all due respect, I decline your offer. And we will not go quietly."

Aro's shoulders slumped, feigning disapproval. "Then so it shall be."

The next moment was excruciating. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar, Stefan and Vladimir rippled with adrenaline, their muscles vibrating. Edward crouched down in front of me like a lion. His hands unwound my rigid body. I heard a tiny gasp escape me in resentment. I had to remind myself that this was what I had wanted in the first place: To protect my family. Too be united with my family, together-even if that meant facing the worst together.

"Momma? Why is this happening?" Renesmee asked me timidly, her hand against my neck as she watched her father haunch down to the snow. Her thoughts spun with images of Edward, myself, Esme, Alice , Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and then Jacob, all in writhing pain at the lethal hands of the Volturi.

I wished I could answer her truthfully. It hurt my heart to look into her wondering eyes, so innocent, so pure. "I don't know. But we will not let them get to you," I swore, and I hoped that I could fulfil that promise. I meticulously held her head against my cheek, keeping my eyes attentive on Aro.

Marcus and Caius were anxious. For centuries of boredom and monotony, they both exuded…pleasure that they had coerced war on us. How they had pulled the wool over Alice's eyes, I was mystified. It must have been some sort of trick-a mental loophole that they had concocted.

Felix, Alec, and Demetri hunched lower to the snow covered ground. Demetri's lips tugged upward in a ravenous snarl. Behind them, Jane and Reneta bent forward, fixated on us. When he and I locked our gazes, it was apparent that they must have been the ones who tracked us.

The rest of them bent down, crouching like tigers, preparing to assail us.

Jane outstretched her fingers, ready to unleash her own special weapon among the first of us of her choice. I knew she suspected that I had everyone accounted for under my tent of armor. I could feel a tingling sense of peace and calmness radiating like a shell over me. I assumed it was Jasper.

Then I felt another sensation like someone was tickling me, though it was a discomfort. I stared back at Jane. She was attacking me. I shuddered.

Edward reacted with a sudden jolt, and I worried if Jane had probed him as well. He knew what Jane was tactfully doing to me. He snarled.

My eyes were on my soul mate, as he flexed and sprung into action. Emmett and Jasper copied his lead, ear-piercing growls resonating throughout the atmosphere.

Snuggling Renesmee, I cognitively threw my shield after the three of them. I felt a faint resistance as it stretched to pour over them.

It all happened so fast, that it must have all occurred in a span of five seconds. Felix and Alec went after Edward, while Emmett went after Demetri. Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate all dove in at once, zealously sprinting towards Heidi and Jane.

My eyes trailed towards Edward. I held him in my peripheral vision.

Jasper galloped and flung himself into Jane, kicking up snowflakes that spiralled into the air. I didn't see the outcome, because my eyes were wide on Edward. Edward tore into Felix, gnashing at him, but Alec lounged into Edward's back, his teeth gnawing at the few inches near the nape of Edward's neck.

I gasped, as did Esme and Renesmee. I pressed my daughter closer into me.

Reneta and Heidi were taken on by some of the others of our fellow clans, sliced in so many parts that I had to look away. They put up a good fight, but there were so many of us. The entire scene was so over-stimulating that I only focused my attention on my immediate family and our allied covens, or else I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on spreading out my invisible cloak.

Carlisle barrelled into Alec, all of his dignified manners left behind. Carlisle was on all fours. He crashed into Alec, but Alec zipped around and pummelled into him. It was truly a side I had never seen of him. The two of them, Alec and Carlisle— stared each other down, waiting for one to make the next move, like a staring contest.

I wheezed, as Felix tumbled into Edward, though my husband thrust into his shoulder into Felix's chest. The sound was like two rocks smashing together. It reminded me of thunder. My eyes flickered anxiously toward Aro, Marcus and Caius. The three of the robed vampires sneered at the site. Marcus and Caius gallantly zoned in on us, the ones who stood idle. I squished my lips together, forcing my brain to proliferate the energy to protect all of us, and it took all of my mental energy.

Edward snapped at Felix, nearly biting his jugular. Alec leapt on Edward's crouched form. I winced as Edward gripped Alec by his neck and threw him into a nearby tree, ten yards away. Protectively, Edward posed himself in front of where I stood along with the other Cullen women, panting as he moved. He encircled us like a body guard, intent on his enemy. His legs paced back and forth, countering every move that Alec, or anyone else could make.

I heard my daughter gasp and nearly choke with shock at the scene that I had never wanted her to see. My fingers brushed across her cheek to comfort her. Her hands dug into my shoulders. I could tell she was trying to be strong, and not cry.

A white blur coming from beside us, the rest of the clans on our side instinctively broke out into carnivorous leaps. They galloped for the Volturi. Marcus and Caius flitted towards us. Aro's eyes were trained on me, as a grin curved his white face. In an instant, Edward shot towards Aro like a bullet, cutting him off.

I wanted to cry out in alarm, but I couldn't afford to let my bubble of protection deflate. Instead, I huffed with determination, struggling to locate all of the clans glimmers of light so that I could conceal them from the Volturi's callous damage that they meant for us.

In the instant that I heard Edward collide with Aro, the ultimate vampire's cloak fleecing around the two of them, I heard puffing and panting and the sounds of about twenty eight feet thudding the earth, coming from the south.

I stole a glance in the tree silhouettes. I could see new shadows racing towards us. In a mad dash, I spotted seven massive dark shapes coming towards us in full speed. And then I smelt them, the doglike smell. As disgusting as the scent was, it tickled my lips into a smile.

Jacob! Jacob had arrived.

Jacob was here! I felt my heart suck up into my chest with delight.

The corners of my mouth twitched upward and I perked up. Now this summed up the odds considerably.

Renesmee drew in a deep, childlike breath. It was the heart-warming sound of a child who had just opened an unexpected Christmas gift.

Suddenly, the earth shook with a stampede of more footfalls. My lips parted as I shifted my eyes, training them to see the wolves galloping in our direction.

And then I could see the dark shapes of them. My eyes locked with Jacob's gigantic chocolate-brown ones. There was an inferno of burning in them. I could detect that his pupils were dilated, from hostility I was sure. Rage emanated from the raised hairs that stood on end from his hackles. At a gallop, he flashed in front of me, who cuddled a shivering little girl in my cold, marble arms. Though his motion was a blur, I depicted every move, and Jacob was downright miffed, and that was putting it in nice terms.

Nobody could come within five miles of his Renesmee, and the ghostly robed creatures had overstepped their bounds. I felt my daughter stir, and her head snapped up when she saw Jacob. I could feel her excitement exude from her tiny body.

But Jacob was not alone.

Six other highly irritated wolves were in hot pursuit, as they broke strode and sprang in opposite directions like an exploding bomb of multi-colored fur, each choosing one of the now nervous Volturi. How had he pulled that one off? I wondered. I figured it didn't matter.

The quaking sound drew the attention of the Volturi for a sixteenth of a second. Their red-rimmed eyes expanded, but the astonishment only enraged them that much more.

"Oh Jake!" Renesmee whispered, as if careful not to disturb my concentration. Bless her beating heart, she knew exactly what her mother was focusing on and she was cautious not to disturb me.

Jacob's eyes softened like butter for only an eighteenth of a second before he pivoted on his back heels, ready to pounce on the nearest victim. He gazed at Renesmee for a moment before his fur bristled and his head snapped directly at the nearest Volturi vampire.

Letting out a roar, he bounded or Felix, who had his teeth on the nape of Edward's neck.

A gasp expelled out of me, but I focused my shield-like blanket to spread out over Jacob. I couldn't tell which wolf was which, though I could detect the color in the darkness. They shivered violently, as two of the Volturi's guards were challenged by the eight foot tall werewolves. Their fangs glinted like the snow below them. Black, white, black white strobed out in front of us.

Jacob danced with another robed figure—Jane—and before I knew it, Jacob yelped. I jumped, and so did Renesmee. Her hand flew to my cheek, and I saw the vision through my daughter's eyes again.

Out of the corner of my eye I met the eyes of Alice, who was at Esme's side. That wasn't what had caught my eye. Alice, starring out into the spruces blankly inhaled sharply.

I was mindful not to look away from the dark figures that crashed into one another before me. If I was distracted for a mere second, I could lose everything.

"It's changed," her bell-like voice chimed, and I noticed the ring of hope underlining her voice.

Rose was posted next to Alice's other side, watching her smaller sister curiously. Esme had her hands on Alice's shoulders.

"What has?" Esme asked softly, appearing frightened. Rose pursed her lips.

Alice rocked on her heels forward a measure of an inch and nodded slowly. "The vision," she said, her eyes slitting as if she were trying to see around something or someone that clouded her view. Slowly, her lips peeled into a smile. "It's Jacob."

I did not have time to ask for Alice to elaborate on her newest incoming vision.

Though the distraction of Alice's manifestation had my curiosity, my eyes flickered back to Edward. His eyes were blazing with blind hostility. I let out a faint groan, though I skilfully trained my mind to cover Jacob.

In the same instant that the werewolf had whined, his tenor turned into a menacing snarl. He retaliated and then leapt over Jane, and then Jane disappeared. Another one of the wolves, a grey colored one, teamed up with Jacob and they both attacked; their claws and teeth digging into Jane.

I heard a screeching, like nails on a chalkboard, a ripping sound, and then a high-pitched screaming that had Renesmee covering her ears. I wrapped my arms around her head to cover them myself.

Another two yards away from Jacob, Aro's eyes glowered at Carlisle, and the two flashes of white collided into one another, just as Emmett whipped his head around and shot towards Aro.

Emmett clung onto Aro's back and then opened his mouth, biting Aro's neck. He was immediately thrown off of Carlisle by Caius, and the sound of stone smacking together resonated from that vantage point, out into the open distance.

All of Alaska was sure to hear it.

Jasper swiftly sailed from his place next to Demetri, taking his brother's place on top Aro's back. Emmett crashed purposely into Caius. Three of their guards all ganged up on Jasper. Emmett barged into the mess of Volturi like a football player tearing through the opposite team of players to save Jasper's hide.

I ticked my eyes back onto Edward, who now had Marcus on his back. Marcus literally snapped at the air, chopping off a couple pieces of Edward's hair.

"No!" I crowed, moaning in momentary despair. But Edward was unharmed. Instead, one of the dark chocolate-brown wolves materialized onto Marcus' shoulder, biting off the left one in one movement.

Two more of Jacob's pack swarmed in to partake in on the fun. They gnawed on Marcus like a chew toy. The grating sound made Renesmee flinch and bury her face into my hair, screeching "Momma, no, no, no!" My palm rubbed her back, as I forced my invisible shield to stay pinned on all of mine.

The battle was a disturbing scene of helter-skelter. Like a ballroom dance where all of the men and women interchanged partners at every half of a minute. Only this wasn't beautifully orchestrated, but fearfully gut-wrenching. And I couldn't do anything except stand here with my sisters and mother-in-law and my baby.

My only advantage of sitting this one out was what my mind allowed me to do. It didn't give any hint of wavering. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I all huddled together, just as Demetri zeroed in on us, the defenceless women. His red-rimmed eyes pierced, and my chest constricted, thinking of Renesmee.

I cradled her, my eyes tightening. I concentrated at maximum ability, ensuring that he, nor any of the Volturi, would touch her. I could see Vladimir's eyes fixated on my daughter.

A warning hiss coming from my own throat.

Emmett charged Vladimir like the rolling of thunder.

I heard a grumbling in the back of someone's throat, which morphed into an intimidating growl. Jacob striped into my view, all of his pointed teeth bared. It even scared me, and I was glad Jacob was on my side. He lowered his nuzzle to the snow-covered ground, as if daring Demetri to try his bad luck. I could imagine Jacob now saying, _Common'. Do it, see what happens if you even think about trying to touch them_.

Demetri knew of my gift, my power. They all did. But he knew I would have the Cullen's and the werewolves within my reach, underneath my umbrella of armour. My safe guard wrapped tightly around Jacob, as Demetri reached out and extended his hand towards the chocolate-brown wolf.

Demetri was successfully to touch Jacob's coarse fur that bristled with his revulsion. Nothing happened to Jacob, though the werewolf had had his fill of the over-confident vampire. Fluidly, Jacob sprung on his hind legs like they were springs, and swathed fur over white until Jacob had Demetri by the jugular, the rancid growling making it perfectly clear that getting through him to me and Renesmee–was just not going to happen.

Over Jacob's seven foot shoulder, I saw in horror that Caius and Felix had outnumbered Edward. Edward pivoted on his heel so fast that it was a blur of motion, in attempt to keep up with his foes.

Emmett and Jasper were barricaded by four other Volturi guards, one female, the rest male. My eyes ticked so quickly that I could barely recall the names of these guards in my head. I was focused on Edward and Jacob.

Jane and Felix shifted from the left to the right, attempting to block off Jasper and Emmett. Jasper rocked forward on his heels, as if ready to break into a run for them. Felix blocked and barricaded Emmett while Jane showed her teeth at Jasper. Emmett kicked Felix square in the mouth, and Felix's head jolted back with a_ crack_.

Muscles rippling, Emmett bounced back and retaliated, bracing himself for another round. Felix stalked him gradually, and as swift as a lightning strike, Felix plunged into Emmett's chest. The two of them sparred in a tornado, wrestling to the death.

Rosalie hissed and her graceful body tensed.

Two of Jacob's pack evened the odds up for Emmett and Jasper. My entire body felt ice-cold at the sight of Edward embracing the rigid arms of the vicious Volturi. Felix and Jane encompassed him next, cornering him. They piled onto him as his arms flailed outward, striking their shell-hard skin with his clenched fists.

"Edward. Watch your back," Alice murmured, softer than the whisper of the wind. Edward's head jerked up in acknowledgement.

My eyes widened, as I detected the alert in Alice's forewarning.

I focused my eyes undividedly on Edward. He wrestled Felix violently, as they pushed into one another, tumbling through the snow, ploughing it. They shoved one another's shoulders, both trying to rip each other's throats.

Jane dove into Felix and Edward.

Robes flooded around Edward, as they enfolded around him, gripping their strongholds around his tall form. I could see his bronze hair moving. He struggled to free himself. The tortured shock in his eyes made me tremble, as I forced my guard over him.

Edward groaned, stammering briefly. He composed himself, but I could see he was hurt. I felt my nerves sizzle, threatening to go numb. My body lurched as if electricity had pulsated through me.

I sucked in a deep breath, prepared for the worst and also prepared to continue harnessing my elastic shield upon the rest of our soldiers.

"No!" sighed Esme.

Rosalie tautened. She clamped her teeth together and making a dash for her brother, but Alice pulled her back, holding her elbow.

Luckily, Edward recovered quickly. He was shaking as his muscles shuddered with his might to loosen himself from their grips. They had him in a stronghold. His face was writhing in pain. My shield had momentarily failed him. I pushed my invisible protection to wrap around him. His expression was drained of pain, though his eyes were still wry.

Renesmee whimpered, she said "Daddy" aloud, starring at him. Renesmee was scared nearly to death. I felt her tears seep into the fabric of my sweater. I mindlessly combed my fingers mindlessly through her long curls, standing rigid and numb. My eyes were pinned to my husband.

"Don't you worry baby, he's alright," I soothed her in a rushed whisper, realizing I was comforting myself as well. I continued to stare in horror. I would protect him and my family, if it was the last thing I would do. They wouldn't bring me down without a fight.

Edward recoiled, resting low on his hunches, ready to jammed into Felix again, his eyes shifting from Jane and back to Felix. Jane smashed into his left shoulder, and they tumbled into a spin.

Simultaneously, I watched Jacob tare a limb away from Demetri. The sound was like a saw slicing through steel. It hurt my ears. I cupped one hand over her right ear, while holding her other ear to my chest.

I watched Demetri's pallor arm fling carelessly through the air. I held Renesmee's face into my hair. Another of the wolves, probably Sam, aided Jacob, as they both tore Demetri apart as if enjoying the malicious task. I felt a sigh blow through my nostrils.

As soon as Demetri laid in pieces, Jacob and Sam, air huffing and _whooshing_ out of their systems, made one hundred and eighty degree turns and flanked Edward's defences.

Felix and Sam collided with one another, wrestling in a gripping death match. I warily watched Edward and Jacob tower over Caius and Felix. The robed Volturi god, Caius, slammed into Jacob, causing him to yelp in momentary pain. Jacob shook the blow off, and butted his head into Caius and at once, as he and Edward sandwiched Caius, pulverizing him.

Sam turned and pummelled into Jane, who backed away cautiously. The two of them tested one another, both ready to give chase at the instant of a probable opening.

Felix and Jane locked eyes, Felix nodded towards me. Like a streak of bright white, they blindingly raced around Edward. Sam raced after them, but they were too fast. Almost invincible.

Working together, Edward yanked Caius by his neck, wringing Caius' neck. I could see a more hostile side of Edward, as my husband savagely tore into the Volturi's throat.

I didn't want Renesmee to see this, so I mindlessly combed my fingers through her hair, making sure that she wouldn't peek over at the violence. As Edward gnawed on Caius' neck, while ripping his other arm off at the same time, I moaned a sigh. I felt relief course all throughout my body.

Renesmee burrowed in my hair, her little arms around my neck. "Make it stop," she whimpered, begging. It made my heart wrench.

I heard Alice's soprano voice say, "Hold onto Nessie, Bella. Tight." She sounded very serious.

I secured my arms around my daughter, side-glancing at Alice in puzzlement.

Not wasting an instant of gratification, Edward and the wolf joined Carlisle, as they took on two more guards, one a woman—Heidi. That didn't seem to bother either of them. The euphoric rush was incredibly contagious.

We were winning.

It was all so sudden, that all I saw blocking my vision of Edward and Carlisle, was the white blur, flashing in front of me.

That was when I saw Edward's head snap directly at Felix and Jane, who were making a blinding run for me. My lips parted, as I stretched back the elastic barrier around my daughter like a blanket. But it was too late. The shield snapped back into place. I inhaled at the sudden blow.

Felix slammed directly into my shoulder, nearly knocking Renesmee out of my arms while grabbing at her. I tightened my grip on my daughter.

Renesmee screamed.

I held onto her, standing stalwart. The impact had taken me off guard, though I recovered quickly. I turned her away from the hideous creatures.

A deep grumbling sound ripped from Edward's throat as he quickly turned to look at me and our child in alarm. Edward rammed into Felix from the opposite direction, with newfound strength. The exploding sound so loud I thought for sure someone's body had been busted open.

I knew what was happening. Felix and Jane knew that they were losing to my shield. It was a long battle though they really had no hope, except if they caught me off guard enough to break my spell of protection.

Esme gasped, her arms shooting out at the same time Alice leapt in the air, sky-high, blocking Felix's opening to me. She bent down low, her fists sinking into the snow. She challenged the assailants with a fierce snarl.

Alice surprised me when she ripped through the air so fast that I felt the wind currents brush past me. She ran into Felix and then Jane, attempting to confuse them. She halted in front of Jane, and cut her teeth through Jane's arm. Before Jane knew what was happening, Alice ran around her an assaulted her from behind her, before Jane could catch her.

I had a difficult time keeping my cloak coated over her blindingly speedy body. It was next to impossible.

Alice stomped her little foot in front of Jane, blocking off Jane's attempt to get past Alice. Her dainty face contorted into that of a vicious snake, her jaws open, and her teeth sharp. She flew to the left and then to the right, racing so fast that she seemed to be in two places at once.

Rosalie and Esme flanked my sides, as Rosalie smoothed Renesmee's cheeks with her fingers.

Edward hammered his knuckles into Felix's jaw. Another crack echoed off of them. Just as I saw Emmett and Jasper making a home run towards me from my right, Jane was on my left. I saw her approaching like lightening, in a zigzag pattern. Rosalie guarded Renesmee, shielding her.

I was able to pull my cloak over my family once again after being startled. I knew I should have been prepared for this. I held my daughter in my sturdy arms and kneaded my mental shield again, finding the glowing points of my family members.

It was not over though.

As I watched Jane, A disturbing smirk warped her mouth, looking like a feral sneer. She launched into the air, reaching for me. Just as her hands shot out for Renesmee, and Rosalie jumped in Jane's way, hissing, I cantered to my right to escape her menacing reach.

Alice collided with Jane. Another _boom_ ricocheted in the distance from the alarming sound.

Emmett saw Rosalie in the way of Jane's way and immediately he was in front of Rosalie, arching his arm back and knocking his elbow into Jane's chin, complete with a swear word that I wished Emmett had not said in the presence of my Renesmee. Another loud snapping sound reverberated throughout the wintry night.

Emmett escorted Jane into the center next to Felix, whom were now held hostage by our collaboration of vampires.

Carlisle returned from the field farthest away, where he had finished off another of the guards. Apparently he had been successful. He rushed next to his sons.

Edward, Jacob, and Jasper flanked around Jane and Felix, trapping them.

Carlisle joined in.

There were a few guards left in the outfield, though I wasn't paying attention.

Edward stood in front of me, moving at the speed of light, hunching down, his demeanour violent, ready to rip apart anyone who dared to encroach upon me.

Soon, there was a chorus of ravenous growls coming from Jacob's pack and the Cullen boys.

I swiftly snuck a look at Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

I motioned with my chin for them to retreat next to me. In the next second, they were surrounding me. Rosalie hushed Renesmee with a coddling coo and a brush of her fingertips across my child's hair, her face.

Renesmee touched the side of Rosalie's cheek and Rose shook her head solemnly.

I didn't take the time to ask what my daughter had asked Rosalie.

I channelled my thoughts over the Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, the pack of wolves as well as the other clans among us. Felix and Jane were completely trapped. They darted their Satanic eyes all around themselves and then at each other.

They were defeated.

All the members of the Amazon clan, the Denali clan, the Egyptian clan, the Irish coven and the Romanian coven—all gathered around the remnants of the rule of the Volturi.

"My favorite part," Emmett growled through a broad grin, lowering himself down to the ground, his muscles constricted. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle did the same. Growls rippled thunderously around the front clearing.

I inhaled sharply, clutching my baby close to me. Renesmee was wide-eyed. Her arms strangled tighter around my neck. She gawked over at the circle that had formed around Felix and Jane and patted my neck softly, showing me the picture, her emotions flooded with joy and confusion. She showed me Jacob in his wolf form, and then Edward again. She wanted for this to be over, and she wanted her father and Jacob to hold her.

"What do you think was your first mistake?" asked Edward sharply, narrowing his eyes at Jane and Felix, his voice not the beautiful tenor that it usually was. In place of the gentle tone was coarse and full of venom. His eyes were murderous.

The wolves all proudly stepped in closer, forming a circle around Jane and Felix who had managed to survive. I was even surprised at their bravado.

Neither Felix or Jane responded to him. Instead they glared at him violently. "Touching my wife? Touching my daughter?" Edward supplied the answers for them rhetorically. His eyes went pitch black, as his lips peeled back.

Jane caught Felix' gaze and subtly nodded once. "Alright. I can see where this will lead us. On that note, we shall surrender."

Though Felix spoke, no one moved a muscle. I was prepared to watch the remaining Volturi to be turned into scraps.

"Let us go in peace," Jane's childlike voice rang through the air. Felix's incredulous eyes ticked toward her incredulously. He wanted to beat each of us to a pulp.

Judging by Edward's apathetic glare, he was not going to be so gracious. It was safe to say that forgiveness was not on the menu for Felix and Jane. They ticked their eyes wildly around at the venomous expressions that swarmed them.

There was a pause, as the offer was meditated on. "Not a chance." Edward said coldly, slightly nodding at Carlisle. Carlisle set his jaw into place. Jasper peeled his lips back, his teeth glistening like razors. Emmett smiled in satisfactory, his muscles literally rippling. Jasper leaned back, recoiling, ready to attack and finish them off.

Jacob arched his pointed nose back, his ears flattening. I envisioned his motion as a command to the pack. For a moment, my gratefulness for him mirrored in my eyes as I caught his large, round eye. He winked and then unleashed the hold on his pack. They were in the air.

In one motion, Felix and Jane were covered underneath a dog pile of fur and snow white skin.

I turned towards Esme and Alice. Rosalie lovingly rubbed Renesmee's back.

Esme smoothed her tender hand up and down my arm, her other hand on Rosalie.

Alice was all smiles. She tilted her head to the side, her hair pointing at me as she caught my eye. "Well done." She theatrically clapped her hands for everyone.

We tried to tune out the grinding sounds as our men finished the Volturi off.

I let out a weary laugh, although it sounded like a snort. Did I snort now that I was a vampire? I wrapped my arms even tighter around Renesmee and relished in the moment of being able to hold her. I held her cheek to my cheek and closed my eyes. Renesmee's heart rate seemed to slow to a normal pace and her whimpers turned into sniffles.

"Your father is fine, Nessie," Esme said to her, triumphant. "We all are," she added triumphantly.

I opened my eyes.

Renesmee's wide brown eyes were hopeful. She blinked up at me and turned to look at her grandmother with teary eyes. I caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear. Esme nodded to confirm.

"Yes. It's over sweetheart," I kissed my daughter's forehead, and she snuggled into my neck for a hug. Esme hugged us.

Alice slid her arm around my waist.

"Bella said it," Alice chimed, a ladylike sigh escaping her lips.

Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate stood silently at Rosalie's side, as they watched with pride as the Volturi were no more. I expected a huge Cullen sized bonfire shortly proceeding this tackling event. My eyes searched for Edward and my lips spread across my face. If I could cry I would have.

His face was victorious, though he stared at me as if we had been apart for years. That endearing longing look lingered in his eyes.

"Now, if only I could figure out how the Volturi surpassed me I'll be happy." Alice placed a palm over her chest as if it were wounded. "Nobody should be able to sneak through the back door like that." She shook her head in shame , disappointed in herself. She lifted her eyes to search for Jasper. A half-smirk touched her lips.

"That's going to really bother you isn't it?" Rosalie asked Alice, who nodded dramatically.

Knowing the Volturi, they had probably found a blind spot and tricked us. They had supernatural powers too and I was certain that they had concealed their surprise. I banked on the idea that they had used their mind tricks on Alice to veil their true plans on seeking us out here tonight. But they were no more of a concern.

I noticed with a wave of elation that Jacob had morphed back into his Jacob-ness, and he made sure that he was fully clothed this time. He paused in his tracks and his smile flashed across his face, his teeth glinting. He marvelled at the sight of Renesmee and I and threw me two thumbs-up, while inclining his head towards Sam and the rest of the pack, who labored on fetching the rest of the vampire mess.

My lips lifted up in a congratulatory smile. I wasn't certain if the pack would be thrilled about him and the very distant future of Renesmee, though something told me that everything would be set right.

Like a saw slicing metal, Jacob's pack, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett turned the remaining Volturi into pieces. Renesmee snuggled up against my neck, looking up at me. I dropped my eyes down at her, all of the love in my heart filling my eyes. I pressed my lips over my baby's hair, whispering over and over, "You're safe."

Renesmee smiled and I kissed her nose. She rested her cheek against my shoulder. "They're gone now? For good?"

"Yes. For good this time," I said, as a sensation of peace washed over me, draining all of my stress away.

I looked at Edward. His eyes held mine as he gazed at me with adoration. A lopsided smile tickled the corners of his lips and then fluidly, he ignited the silver Zippo lighter in his hand and tossed it on the pile.

A burst of flames sizzled, igniting the entire front lawn, causing the snow to glow bright orange. The fire exploded to life, licking its way up, touching the velvety sky. Smoke plumed into the night, streaking into the midnight.

The rest of the champions were gathering puzzle pieces of the useless limbs of our enemies. Our family was complete again. I could be with Edward and our daughter without any more worries.

Carlisle jogged over to Esme, claiming both of her hands and searching her eyes. Emmett took Rosalie into his arms and kissed her. Jasper had Alice in his arms, swinging her around and around. The wolves bounced energetically around the fire in celebration.

Before I knew it, Edward was racing over to me. He curved his arms around me and Renesmee, burrowing his face in my hair. He held there for a long moment and then smoothed Renesmee's face. He kissed her cheek, and then our eyes met. Holding onto the back of my neck he kissed me, his lips crushing mine.

Then he scooped up our daughter and held her up in the air to look at her and then cradled her. "Ah, Nessie, my sweetheart." Renesmee placed her palm on his cheek and she beamed up at him. He turned to me and pulled me into him, setting Renesmee on his hip.

"My love," he said to me with burning passion. His fingers stroked underneath my chin and we smiled lovingly at one another. He kissed me again, slowly, deepening the kiss. It was a beautiful reunion, like a symphony that our lives created together.

And then I realized that forever wouldn't be enough.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Like it? Hit review :-)


	7. Surprises

Chapter 7 ~ Surprises

"I have no idea where I went wrong," huffed Alice in exasperation, flipping her hands in the air.

I watched her compassionately, pressing my lips together.

"I guess there's something wrong with my brain now. Jazz, please don't shake your head. This is serious." She folded her arms across her chest and jutted out her lower lip.

Rosalie studied Alice for a good measure and then nestled into Emmett's chest.

"It was serious, and now it's not," Jasper said a matter-of-factly. A smile pulled the corners of his mouth as he caught Alice's eyes.

Alice sighed, her lips pursed into a plump frown. I had to admit, her miserable poutiness was unbearably cute. "I'm pouting," she said in a helpless tone.

"I can relate to you. Completely," I reassured her. She gave me a bright smile, as if I were her only ray hope.

Edward's hand grazed up and down my arm, and he gave me a weak look, as if he would argue the point though neither of us felt up to another riot.

Tranquillity flooded the living room of the Denali homestead. All of the other clans had bid their farewells, leaving the Denali clan and the Cullen family. We would embark on our expedition back to Forks –our home sweet home—just as soon as little Renesmee had awoken.

I sat cuddled in Edward's embrace on the leather couch, with Renesmee sleeping soundly in the cradle of my arms, stretched out across me languorously. Her tiny socked feet were sprawled on Edward's legs comfortably. One of Edward's arms was draped around my shoulders, the other curved around my arm that held Renesmee.

Jacob sat on the other side of me on the sofa, sprawled into a relaxed position. One arm dangling over the edge of the arm of the sofa, the other propped behind his head. It was a good thing that I was squished so closely to my husband because Jacob took up most of the couch.

The rest of the wolf pack had headed back to Forks shortly after the scrimmage, leaving Jacob behind. They didn't particularly enjoy lingering around vampires longer than necessary.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were seated in the dining area, allowing us family time to ourselves.

Carlisle and Esme stood in front of the window, facing Alice and Jasper who were perched on the Persian rug at Rosalie and Emmett's feet. Rosalie and Emmett occupied the loveseat this time, holding hands.

"I used to feel that way, like my mind was a death trap," I said to Alice.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Edward asked me, drawing his head back to shoot me a wounded look, as if I had just insulted him.

I shrugged, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I was absorbed by the way Renesmee spanned out her fingers to clutch onto my shirt, making sure I was still near her. She clicked her tongue quietly and then she was drifting back to dreaming.

I could tell by the way her dreams slipped back into visions from a kaleidoscope, and then it changed into falling snow. I situated Renesmee into a more snug arrangement, burying her in my chest.

"Your previous performance would attest otherwise," Edward whispered in my ear, his cool breath at my neck.

"True," I faced him, our eyes locking on one another. "Don't say I didn't tell you so," I added smugly.

"Touché," said Edward. He let out a chuckle and then scooted me closer, his arm tightening around me. We both watched Renesmee sleeping against me.

"And you weren't so bad either," I nudged him. That was an understatement. The way he slaughtered the Volturi was devastatingly breathtaking. He smiled crookedly at me. His fingertips ran through my hair as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "In fact, you were glorious," I murmured.

"And you were magnificent," he complimented me, his eyes smouldering.

As Edward held me, I enjoyed the warm sunrays that streamed through the windows and buttered our pearly skin in its radiant arrays of beauty. The vibrant pink, orange, purple, blue and another color that was in between neon purple and an electric blue—lit the sky luminously.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, and Edward kissed it lusciously. I returned the kiss. "I should have listened to you," he murmured on my mouth, his sugary sweet breath feathering all over my face.

"Mmmm-hmmm," I kissed him back passionately in response. My fingers of my free hand ran through the locks of his hair that were frosted with the sunrise.

Emmett made a snoring sound, bluntly targeted towards myself and Edward's public display of affection.

Jacob blew out a long-suffering sigh, probably eager for Renesmee to finally wake up so that they could play together.

Alice sulked, her knees locked under her chin. She flippantly tossed her hand in the air as if to excuse any other topic of conversation. "Don't you understand what a tragedy this is?" she asked us dramatically, slapping her palms on her knees. It startled me and I jumped in my spot in alarm.

All eyes focused on her remorsefully.

I pursed my lips together, sympathetic to Alice's suffering. It was a rare occasion when Alice was not jovial. Edward's chin rested on my head, and his arms tightened around my shoulders. I melted into him.

Carlisle nodded once. "It does pose as an issue, though it may not have been a dysfunction on your part." He assured Alice.

Esme said congenially, "Please don't be so hard on yourself, Alice. It was not at all your fault. You were watching."

Alice gave Esme a brave smile, but it sunk downward and she went back to sulking.

"They fooled you. They fooled all of us," Carlisle supplemented, inspirationally.

"But don't worry, they won't be getting away with that anymore," Emmett stretched his hands behind his head, then letting one arm wind around Rosalie's waist. She gazed at him with pride, scooting next to him.

Jasper rested his palm on her small shoulder and said soothingly, "Sorry that we forgot to ask right before we slaughtered them." He stifled a laugh.

Emmett chuckled darkly. "Right. Like we were going to wait around any longer."

There was a restful stillness that fell over the room, like a hush. All of a sudden, Alice snapped her fingers, as if recalling something vital. "Oh! So that is why my vision of our fatal future with the Volturi changed when Jacob arrived to Denali," she exclaimed in her bubbly voice, speaking to herself.

"Changed?" Edward asked Alice sombrely.

She nodded gravely, sinking back, aversely declining to give a straightforward explanation. She enveloped her knees with her thin arms, hesitantly ticking her eyes from face to face.

"Now, don't take away my car when I say this, but I saw a glimpse of all of us in a not so bright future. A painful one. For some of us." She spoke slowly, as if uncertain of what to share aloud. Her usual lively eyes went dim for a moment. I could assume that in the way that she avoided eye contact with us, she didn't want her emphatic glances to give anything imperative away.

"Alice," said Jasper earnestly, asking her to elaborate.

Edward felt edgy in my arms, and I reacted to his essence.

"Please don't make me go into detail," she shook as if a chill had run through her. "I just didn't want to tell any of you the truth, because it would have discouraged you." Everyone gawked at her. She winced as if a couch would be thrown at her.

A shiver ran through Edward as if he were cold. I supposed it was from a memory of just how close Felix and Jane had come in proximity to myself and Renesmee. "And why had I not been able to see this?" Edward inquired, his tone wary.

Alice lifted one shoulder to her cheek and looked back at him. "The visions were so sporadic, that I ensured that they were scrambled when I thought of them. I did not want you to panic, Edward, it would have been rather grim for all of our sakes if you had known," she confessed apologetically.

I gawked down at my baby, as I could only imagine the unbearable possibilities. I bent down and kissed the top of Renesmee's head. My eyes flickered to my husband's face.

A lethal look manipulated Edward's perfectly chiselled features, his eyes crinkling with the thoughts of what might have been if Jacob wouldn't have arrived. I gazed up at him until I caught his intense eyes.

His boiling point simmered down, as a caress from me reminded him that we had all made it through alive. He interlaced his fingers with mine and brought his hand up to his lips, kissing the front of the skin there.

I decided to distract Edward from breaking his own jaw from the way he clamped his jaw.

_Edward_. _All of our worries are all in the past now, and I'm your future_. I told him telepathically, placating him. I coiled my fingers around his chin with my free hand. I was awarded by my favorite smile. He loved it when I let him read my mind. It gave him deep pleasure to know what I was thinking, and so I opened myself up to him as much as possible.

My plot to pacify him worked. He appraised me with a calm gaze. I continued to think at him. _You know what I think? _

He stared at me with anticipation. I could read the desperate curiosity in his eyes, like an insatiable hunger to hear more of my thoughts._ I think that you've given me the greatest gift you could have ever given me. _

I lifted my hand, swirled it tentatively on Renesmee's back, ever so tenderly patting my palm there. I slid my palm from Renesmee's leg and traced his lips. I didn't care if everyone was watching us. He needed this. _And I'm more in love with you than the day I married you. _

Edward's fingers massaged mine tenderly in a wordless response. I could easily say that he had forgotten about the Volturi, for he was thinking about me—not a care in the world.

Emmett cleared his throat and said, "Well, all I can say is that the Volturi had it coming to them for centuries. Besides, I was sick of hearing them talk." He mimicked their jabber with his hand opening and closing.

Alice shrugged weakly, still not pacified. Her gloomy eyes grazed the room. Knowing the old Alice, she would be throwing a mind-numbingly colossal party to commemorate the defeat of the Volturi. But this Alice was not thriving at all. I had never seen her so down before in all of the time I had known her, and we had been through a lot together. I didn't even think it was possible for her to frown.

Her face was careworn, and her lips drooped down into a little upside-down frown. I knew that she was peeved at herself, though I couldn't help it but think how absolutely cute she looked when she was mad.

Jasper placed his hand beneath her elbow, letting her know he sympathized with her. He was probably lulling her as well.

As curious as I was, I knew that whatever reason that the Volturi had found a hole in her window to the future, was all a lost cause on our deceased enemy's part.

I frowned in her behalf, empathetic. Edward questioned me with his eyes. I smiled warmly at him and then fixed my eyes on his sister. He too pitied Alice.

Exhaling, Alice propped her tiny chin in the cup of her hand and stared out the window pensively at the incandescent sky. Splashes of orange, pink and blue spilled in, splashing its rainbow effects in a gleaming pattern. I marvelled at the brilliant colors, still in awe.

"Sure would give even my new Porsche to know why I didn't see them coming," she said pitifully.

"Alice. We won," I reminded her, hoping to cheer her up. She flashed me half a smile. "Please don't make that face, you're killing me over here," I said encouragingly.

"Sweet Bella." Alice's lips spread into a full smile. "It'll pass. I'm ecstatic, truly I am," she said to me convincingly, grinning from ear to ear to prove her enthusiasm. "I foresee a huge social gathering at the Cullen residence this weekend, hosted by myself."

"With our most honored guest to attend of course," added Esme, tilting her head towards Jacob with a motherly smile. Jacob almost blushed underneath his mocha-colored skin. He looked as though he had already slipped into slumber a few times since we had been sitting here.

Jacob considered the invitation for a moment, and then swept his gaze back to Renesmee. He watched her sleep admiringly.

"I guess I could make an appearance," he accepted indifferently, pondering the thought of gracing his presence at a vampire social gathering. _As if he would have better things to do, _I thought to myself. He would go anywhere that Nessie would be.

I swept my eyes over the beloved family that I belonged to, and then I looked up at Edward. He searched my eyes, and we exchanged a look of pure devotion. "Let's not forget our other soldiers who fought for the sake of their loved ones," I said in high esteem, my gaze locked on Edward.

"You are worth fighting for," he murmured fervently. Shivers pulsated through me.

"Face it," Jacob's deep tone broke my reverie. "You guys would have been bonfire material if I hadn't stepped in and saved the day." Jacob nodded his head slowly in self-satisfactory. He raised his hands behind his head, feathers fully ruffled and everything.

"Well, don't you just feel special," Rosalie said to Jacob spitefully, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Jacob rolled his eyes in her direction, his lips puckered in repulsion. "Least I did something about it, instead of standing there, playing with my hair. Not even Edward does that," he said, inching his head towards my husband, and enjoying Rosalie's reaction. Her lips parted at the insult.

I shot Jacob an odd look, lifting my eyebrows. I almost laughed aloud but it would have been inappropriate. Jacob looked at me as if I were about to scold him, his eyebrows sinking down into his eyes.

He stared at me for a second. "What?" Jacob shrugged at the look I was giving him, feigning innocence.

Alice's eyes shifted emotionlessly back and forth from me to Jacob, and then back again as if bored stiff. Her chin was propped in her hands. She looked like a little girl who had been sent in exile to time-out and couldn't get up and play until she had learned her lesson. She was punishing herself.

"_Hmmmph_," said Rosalie, sounding more like a hiccup with her dainty voice. She raised her chin in royalty and looked away at Emmett, as if dismissing Jacob from her very presence.

"Here we go," Emmett rubbed his face and Rosalie tossed her hair around her shoulders.

Rosalie sank into Emmett and he embraced her closer to his side, her head elevated.

Jacob shot Rosalie another sickening look, drawing his head back when she glowered back at him. His lips curled outward in disgust, the word _ew _written all over his features, wrinkling his nose at her. He shook his head to clear it, as if suffering from nausea and looked at Renesmee. His gallant grin returned.

Alice groaned, rubbing her head with one fist as if she had a headache. She patted Jasper's shoulder reassuringly when he leaned towards her in apprehension.

Jacob noticed Alice's wistfulness, concern washing over his face.

"Hey don't even worry 'bout it Alice, we hunted them down for you," assured Jacob with a wave of his hand, still patting his own back and relishing with the truth that he was the hero.

"How do you mean?" Alice asked softly, her lips squished with the heels of her hands that her chin was set into.

Jacob deliberated for a moment before he arched his head up and spoke. "Oh, that's right, you can't see us coming either could you?" He straightened out his arms, flexing with self-satisfaction. "That's probably 'cuz me and the pack flanked 'em all the way here. We hunted them in Volterra, then stocked them on their way down here." Nodding with pride he turned towards me. Incredulous eyes watched him.

Alice's head tilted toward him inquisitively. She meditated on that for a moment, and then her eyes bugged wide.

Jacob fixed his eyes on me. I blinked my eyes and pursed my lips into a warning smirk. Edward simply stared at Jacob and then at me, blank expression, clearly not amused.

"You went to Italy?" Edward asked Jacob with evident surprise, ignoring Rosalie and Jacob's rivalry, coursing the conversation back on track.

Even I gave Jacob an uncanny look, now understanding. Jacob resumed, dropping his afflicted taunting on Rosalie, "Course." He inclined his head back, as it were common sense. "Hey, there's no way we'd just let 'em cross the line like that again." He shook his head at the absurd notion. He batted the air with one hand. "We had them all along. We just were waiting to strike when we had you guys—" he motioned one palm towards Emmett and Jasper, "—beside us."

Edward's brow wrinkled in as realization struck him and everyone else. "You followed them all the way here?" His expression was dubious and amazed all at once.

_Oh, of course_, I thought to myself and Edward looked at me, hearing my thoughts still. _Alice can't see Jacob, or the other wolves. _

Edward nodded vigorously as in response to me, as the facts hit him too.

Alice's mouth popped open and her bright eyes lids fluttered. "_Now_ that would make sense," crooned Alice, anew with energy. Her grin returned to her face. She waved one little-bitty finger in the air at the notion. "What's why I couldn't see them! _Phew_." She exclaimed, heavily exhaling.

"See? I knew there was nothing wrong with you," Jasper said warmly. "I had faith in you, as always."

Poor little Alice was overwhelmed with elation. "I don't know what to say," she said flippantly, completely pleased with herself. She was emanating with her high-spirits once again. "Guess I'm normal after all," she chirped.

Jasper hugged her to him.

"Had to keep an eye on them somehow." Jacob leaned back, his focus steady on my baby in my arms. As I snuck a peek at him, Jacob's eyes turned to liquid brown. A crooked smile etched his face as he watched Renesmee sleep peacefully, comfortable in my arms.

"I knew you had something up your sleeve," I accused Jacob, half smirking. He shrugged with a dashing grin.

Victoriously, Jacob held up one hand, palm up. "What was I going to do? Let you all fend for yourselves? Nah. Couldn't do it without me."

I breathed out a quiet laugh. Jacob was right, we might have not have prevailed if it hadn't been for him and his influence on the werewolves. "Can't argue with you there," I said, holding his eyes a second longer to express my gratitude.

I felt Edward gently smoothing a lock of my hair through his fingers. I scooted closer, resting into the hallow underneath his arm that was draped around my shoulders.

"We do appreciate what you have done for our family," commended Esme. Radiating brighter than the sun rays that glistened on the snow outdoors, Jacob practically soaked in all of the glances of praise that Carlisle and Esme gave him.

"Please thank the pack for us," Added Carlisle favorably.

Jacob nodded, casually lifting his shoulders as if wiping out the Volturi was a treat, and not some sort of chore for him.

"Yes, well, don't let me forget to thank you for telling me," Alice said with a suggestion of sarcasm, charming his with one of her contagious grins.

He lifted his hulky shoulders. "Didn't think about it. Was too preoccupied with kicking their you-know-what's."

"Nice work," Emmett said. He rarely spoke to Jacob, though all of the Cullen men were gracious for the battle against the Volturi. They were even more ecstatic that we had actually won. "We owe you one, kid."

Jacob made a face as if his efforts were no price too high. "Naw." He flushed, and flicked his hand in the air and looked at Renesmee. "Anything for Nessie," he murmured to himself, but we all heard him. He was gazing at Renesmee, his eyes soft.

"Which reminds me." I said to Jacob from my place resting against Edward's shoulder. "What did Sam and the rest of the pack have to say about Nessie?"

Jacob's eyes remained on my daughter as he spoke evenly, still bothered. His eyes shadowed for a moment. "They said it's my choice, and so I told them that I'd already made it."

He paused pensively, admiring Renesmee as she stirred and then stretched across my lap, her feet on Edward's legs. "So they told me that this—" he held out his hand towards my child, "—is wrong for a member of the pack to be involved with on an imprinting level." He shrugged, indifferently. He was pleased with his decision.

I urged him on with a nod of my head. Everyone else listened placidly. Edward's caressing hand moved in circular motions around my shoulder. I glanced at him. His brow was furrowed thoughtfully.

I could tell something was bothering him beneath the surface of his worshiping eyes that were glued on mine. We were engrossed in one another's eyes, lost somehow.

"Nessie is going to wake up in a minute," Alice announced in a faint whisper, grinning brightly at me.

Jacob's eyes lit up, as if he'd realized something important. "So I'm not one of theirs anymore. At all. Before it was just up in the air. I 'd much rather choose her." His eyes squinted with his grin, his perfect white teeth sparkling in the new sunrise. It was evident that he didn't regret his choice

"How did you get them to fight beside us, if this is the case?" Edward prompted him, his tone complacent.

Jacob didn't meet his eyes, yet he answered sombrely. "I told them that if we didn't take them down now, I would go alone and that there was a chance, very small of course, that I wouldn't make it. Wouldn't want that." He rubbed his palms together. "So, we came, we saw, and we conquered." He made a fist and held it up in front of his face.

"I would say you've truly proven yourself," Carlisle commended Jacob and then swept his gaze over all of us.

Jacob gleamed like a beacon at the attention. "My pleasure," he said, eyes sparkling.

There was a moment of elated silence. "So. The question is now, is who shall rule in the Volturi's place?" Carlisle proposed, curious.

No one answered that dreaded proposal. I supposed that nobody wanted to even contemplate the concepts of Italy or Volterra, for that matter. It was a good question, and I hoped we would never have to solve that one.

"Hmmm, speaking of visions, I have another incoming," said Alice, leaning her head to one side, her voice tinkling with amusement that she was able to see into the future with no interference. "Nahuel is on his way for a visit, here in Denali."

"Better late than never," Emmett said indifferently.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her announcement of the new visitor that would soon arrive. Nahuel was a half-vampire, half-human being, much like Renesmee. His mother had suffered a horrible death during childbirth, and she had not been as lucky to live through it as I was.

Renesmee stirred slowly, moving her arms over her head. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her dimpled hands, and peered up at me. I traced my finger over her cheek.

"Good morning, my Nessie," I greeted her softly. A dancing smile touched the corners of her eyes. She blinked and squinted, focusing on Edward and then back at me. Edward moved his head so that our cheeks were touching. He smiled down at her.

"Hello there," he said warmly, touching the end of her nose lightly. Her grin was so wide that I could see all of her tiny teeth. She gently patted her hand to his chest, her little version of a "hello".

After a moment, Renesmee gasped audibly, as if recalling that Jacob was here.

She sat up groggily, and suddenly came to life. When she spotted Jacob sitting next to me, she gaped bigger.

I squeezed her to me in a hug. She glanced up at me pleadingly, as she touched her warm palm to my neck. A picture of Jacob, smiling radiantly flashed through my mind.

I glimpsed at Edward with pride. I pressed my lips over her curls.

Jacob readjusted his position. I nodded to Renesmee and unwound my hold on her. Not missing a beat, she scrambled into Jacob's waiting arms.

"Hey there, Nessie. Sleep good?" Jacob said in his husky voice. He scooped her up and hugged her to his chest, both of their grins matching.

"You came for me!" Renesmee exclaimed blissfully.

"I'd chase you all around the world if I have to." He expressed, enunciating his words with emphasis. Renesmee pressed her palms over her mouth, overjoyed.

Edward wrapped both arms around me until my chest was pressed against his. He kissed me affectionately, slowly moving his lips over mine and then he kissed my forehead as we took in this peaceful moment.

The sun's vibrant rays shone through the glass bay window and the French doors, brilliantly setting the room aglow. All eyes were fixed upon Renesmee, the unexpected creation of mine and Edward's love, who was now the center of our universe.

I nuzzled my cheek against his chin and then whispered silently to him, "You still owe me you know."

Edward chuckled softly. "An eternal debt, I hope."

My arms linked around his waist. I waited until his eyes lingered on mine before I said, "Maybe I'll side with you more often." I inched my mouth closer to his, my breaths pluming over his face.

He dazzled me with a heart-stopping smile. He seemed to speak with his eyes. I slowly reached my palm and touched it to his cheek, expressing another thought I had in mind. _Maybe you can make it up to me tonight._

He smiled even bigger and nodded slightly at me in consent, his eyes full of desire.


	8. Truth

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 8 ~ Truth

"So why is Nahuel on his way here?" Emmett asked Alice. "Is this a social call or does he just have really bad timing?"

"Hmmm." Alice tilted her head to the side and scrutinized the beams of sunlight. It was like a rainbow bursting, with all of the assorted colors that danced all around the room. A few flecks of the sun hit Edward's arm and I marvelled at the beautiful seen. "No, it isn't the timing that's on his mind. "

I tore my eyes away from my husband and gave Alice a curious look. I recalled the intense way that Nahuel had gawked at me. It was quite a bit more than close to comfort the first time we had been confronted by the Volturi. Edward had said to me that it was due to what his mother and myself had in common, though I hated being stared at, as a rule of my life.

"Nahuel has never set foot into this residence," said Tanya from her position in the dining hall.

"As far as we know, this is a social call," Kate interposed. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya were posed incredulously between the doorframe which divided the common living room from the dining room.

"I am certain he has received word of the Volturi's defeat. Everyone has heard. News travels quite expediently among our kind, does it not?" he said rhetorically.

"I suppose you are correct Eleazar," said Carlisle, his tone businesslike.

Tanya shuffled into view. "He probably wishes to congratulate the champions." Her golden eyes drifted over myself, Jacob, and then Edward.

"He wants to see Bella." Alice praised me with a smile. "But of course, I cannot read minds—" she ticked her eyes at Edward and winked, "—so that is all that _I _see."

Edward wasn't in a sharing mood. He didn't say anything. I looked at him carefully.

"Then it would be quite impolite to leave, now wouldn't it?" Emmett teased, winking at Edward. "Guess we may be staying another night."

Edward glowered back at Emmett and shook his head. I glanced up at his face. He bit back a smile. He caught onto Emmett's insinuation. "Unless we're in a hurry," he said imply.

"Not necessarily," I shrugged indifferently, my expression nonchalant.

Emmett was shaking with laughter. It was as if Emmett knew that we wanted to leave early so that we could spend time together. Though that wasn't entirely the reason. I wanted to get my child home and in her own bed.

"How long until he arrives, Alice?" Carlisle politely and subtly changed the tracks of our conversation.

"I see about half an hour," Alice said, her tone like she was singing her response.

I grinned at Edward, nudging my shoulder into his lightly. _What do you think?_ I asked Edward. He stared back at me, as if the decision was mine. I deliberated and then looked down at Renesmee. She buoyantly played in Jacob's lap. She inhaled quickly when she heard my proposition about journeying back home. Renesmee and Jacob slapped their palms together. A game of patty-cake.

Her brown eyes locked on mine, big, round and innocent. "I want to stay and play in the snow with Jacob," she pleaded up at me irresistibly tempting smile stretching across her rosy cheeks. Jacob mirrored her smirk.

"Ya please mom?" Jacob begged in a boyish tone. He pressed his cheek to Renesmee's as they both beseeched me with tantalizing looks that made me want to look away.

I cracked a smile. I was wrapped around Renesmee's pinky finger.

"Snow ball fight sounds good to me," Emmett interjected.

"Haven't we had enough fighting?" asked Rosalie coolly.

Jacob scoffed, not looking at Rosalie. "No," He snapped, almost rudely. From what I gathered from his tone, he would want to shoot a couple of snowballs at her.

I was eager to leave Denali and be in our own comfortable home. As far as I was concerned I had had enough of Denali to last me an eternity. I wouldn't mind some privacy with my family either.

"We could wait until Nahuel arrives. Just to be polite," Esme said, her voice warm and fuzzy. She always thought of others. Me, I didn't particularly was not eager for any more socializing. Carlisle shrugged in consent.

"I do not see why not."

"I could throw a party now, why wait!" Alice clapped her hands together, ideas literally bursting into her head. I could see the wheels of agony turning inside of her head.

That was more like the Alice I loved, though I didn't agree with a party at the moment.

I cleared my throat and lightly rested my palm on Edward's arm inconspicuously_. I'd rather take this little one home, if it's all the same to you,_ I told him. He lifted his chin about half an inch in agreement. His finger traced a little circle on my forearm.

We shared an indifferent look, and then I turned my head to see my daughter with her hands pressed together, her lower lip jutted out. "Please momma?"

My lips twitched. I couldn't refuse her, though I wanted to with a burning passion.

"Common, Bells, let Nessie have some fun! She's had a rough night, I think she deserves it, don't you, Nessie?" He was no longer speaking to me. He bounced her once on his knee and she spontaneously shrilled "Yeah! Stay stay!"

"I see no harm in staying just awhile longer," Carlisle stated. My eyes flickered to Edward. He didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"How can you deny such a face?" Alice waved her hand in Renesmee's direction, speaking to her parents. She folded her hands and studied me waiting for me to respond.

"You all decide," Emmett flippantly lifted his hand in the air and dropped it, looking at Rosalie. "You women call the shots anyhow, isn't that right babe?" Her cold expression that was still frozen from her dispute with Jacob Black resolved into a nice smirk. She nodded and batted her eyelashes at him.

My eyes grazed Edward's perfectly chiselled face. My eyebrows lifted. _You tell me_, I told him telepathically.

He was silent for a moment, as he meditated on the proposal. "Whatever Nessie wants, though we should leave this afternoon. I think Nessie will be exhausted by then and we don't wish to tire her out." Edward said, though his expression displayed otherwise. In his eyes was a look of resentment of the ideal, and a hint of longing. Then his eyes slid to our daughter. His mouth curled upward.

I bit back my defiance, and swallowed it. I guess it wouldn't kill me to prolong our homecoming at least a few more hours.

"Yeah! Why not," Jacob echoed Renesmee, lifting her up and carrying her outside. He moved with childlike animation, as he propped her on his hip and took her outside into the front yard.

Renesmee was clapping her hands together. "Yay! Can we play in the snow now?" she screeched. She turned to wave energetically at Edward and I. "Bye momma! Bye daddy!" she exclaimed though she would only be in the proximity of the front of the mansion. I recalled that I had promised Jacob time with her either way.

Alice bounced into action. "I'm off to the nearest mall! Tanya? Kate? Carmen? Care to assist?"

"Where are you going and why now?" Jasper asked her, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Alice's face had _duh_ written all over it. "Off to shop of course! I don't waste any time."

She looked at me, radiantly beaming. "Bella? Do you— Oh, never mind." She flicked her wrist, as if recalling that if I went, Edward would go and if Edward went, the trip would have its purpose defeated. Her shopping trips usually were girl-related. Besides, Edward wouldn't go. She knew all too well that it was difficult to pry us apart.

Alice was already in motion, heading towards the French doors. "Rose?" she beckoned out jovially, literally skipping along as her little feet moved her towards the exit of the extravagant "castle".

"Anything to be away from the canine stench." She pecked Emmett on the lips and then gracefully, as if she were strutting down a runway, she slid into pace with Alice.

Carlisle and Esme nodded a farewell, planted like statues near the window.

"Okay, let's go play!" Alice said, linking her arm with Rosalie, while shooting me one last pitiful look. She wanted me to go. "Change your mind Bella?" she turned to me, hopeful that I would make her expedition more enjoyable. Tanya, Carmen and Kate had declined her offer congenially.

I lifted one eyebrow, sunk into Edward's shoulder and smirked apologetically. "That's okay. You go have fun without me, Alice. Buy pretty things," I answered.

"You bet on it." She shrugged gracefully. "Ah well, I didn't foresee you changing your mind anyhow. It was worth a fair shot though." She sauntered out the double doors with Rose. "Shall we?" I heard her say.

After my two sister-n-laws had pardoned themselves, I craned my neck so that I could watch Renesmee and Jacob. Nessie was gallantly trampling through the snow. She landed with a puff of snow that flittered through the air all around her. Jacob dove into the snow, and it sprayed all around them, like somebody had shaken the spruce tree near them.

Flurries sprinkled down on them, decorating Renesmee's hair. Jacob showed her how to perform a snow angel. She laid in the snow, her eyes trained on Jacob as her model. They moved their limbs upward and downward in the white powder, until a large angel and a mini-angel next to it, were imprinted into the snow-caked front lawn where hours ago, we had battled our foes to the death. I shuddered.

Renesmee was squealing with laughter, and Jacob seemed to be relishing in the moment too.

Edward held my hand, as he too watched Renesmee at play.

"Snowball fight?" Proposed Emmett to Jasper, smacking his hands together.

"You're on." Before we knew it, they were two gushes of wind as they bolted outdoors to join the Eskimos. The next thing I knew, there were crumbled up snowballs sailing past the glass. A squishing noise soon followed, and an explosion on snow fuzzies danced in the air.

Carlisle and Esme situated themselves on the love sofa, content with the tranquillity.

My cheek was resting on his neck, like I used to do when I would watch movies and fall asleep when I was human. It still felt nice to cuddle, especially now because he felt of equal temperature—warm and soft. He had never felt that way before to me, but his skin did now. I caught myself mindlessly sliding my fingers up and down his wrist.

My chin elevated slightly to meet his dreamy gaze, silently questioning him. "Do you want to build snow-Cullen's or do you want to stay indoors?"

A grin tugged at his lips. "Unless you wish to get caught in the crosshairs of a snowball fire range." I studied his handsome face for a moment and then reverted my attention back to the window. Jacob and Renesmee were rolling a snowball the shape of Jacob's head onto another larger snowball. Nessie patted it to pack the snow tightly, copying Jacob.

"Although, you could pay Emmett back," Edward said suggestively. I breathed out a chuckle. "I'd like to see that."

"Tempting." I answered.

Emmett was on thin ice, no pun intended—with me, since he still insisted on insinuated about Edward and my sex life.

Two snowballs zipped by my view, followed by an "Ooo!" from Jasper.

"I guess the challenge is on," I admitted. He rubbed my arm encouragingly.

That was when I heard a faint cantering sound, like two footfalls in the snow, crunching it down to the earth. The reverberations in the foundations of the mansion punctured our peaceful moment. My eyes snapped to the front French doors.

"Ah, that must be Nahuel," Eleazar exclaimed.

As if on cue, Tanya strode to the door, moving like a model. Just as there were two knocks at the doors, she opened the door and greeted the visitor with a smile. "Hello, Nahuel. Do come in."

Carlisle and Esme stood together.

"Hello," Nahuel said to her. His eyes roamed amongst the crowd inside. He cordially nodded in acknowledgment.

"Greetings, Nahuel." Eleazar appeared from the dining hall. He bowed his head slightly, a trite smile on his mouth.

Nahuel seemed a bit awkward. I noticed his eyes hovered on Edward and I.

He didn't speak a lot. He was tall, well-built and dark hair.

"It seems that you have arrived a little later. You have missed out on the fun here," Eleazar said to him.

Nahuel nodded. "I received word earlier this morning." And then, his eyes were trained on me. Edward was holding his curious gaze.

"Nahuel," Edward greeted conversationally.

"Edward." He looked at me. "Bella."

I pursed my lips into a warm smile. "Hello."

"What brings you here, to Denali?" Eleazar asked. They exchanged a wordless look. Nahuel did have a purpose, we could all see that obvious motive. I pondered on what Alice had suggested.

There was a pause. Nahuel stepped forward into the common living area, stepping down the sunken floor. "I have come in the interest of your family, Carlisle."

"Oh?" replied Carlisle.

"Yes. If it will be alright, I wondered if I could spend time with your family." He waited, his innocent eyes ticking from face to face. " I do not wish to impose, if I am," Nahuel said before anyone could contemplate his random self-invitation.

Edward spread out his free hand, palm facing up. "Is there something we can be of assistance, Nahuel?" Edward inquired rationally, though I could hear the piquing curiosity in regards to Alice's pronouncement of the truth about why Nahuel had dropped in.

Nahuel seemed hesitant. His intentions were clearly of curiosity. His demeanour was self- conscious, as if Edward had just intimidated him. "Yes. If it isn't a bother, I wanted to speak with you, and with—" his eyes flickered to mine. "—Bella on some matters, concerning Renesmee." His voice was ingenuous, and his expression was harmless. I could detect the pure wonder of our lifestyle, and our rare situation with the birth of my daughter.

Edward's eyes held mine, waiting for my response. As outlandish as his development of interest with myself and my daughter was, I set aside my inept feelings toward this condition and met his tentative gaze. I nodded affirmatively, with Edward watching my eyes attentively. "Of course," I answered.

Nahuel seemed to relax at once. His eyes flickered to mine periodically.

"Make yourself at home," Tanya gestured towards an empty leather armchair. A prop, as it may. He sauntered to join us and sunk into the chair. Eleazar, Carmen and Kate waited for Nahuel to say something.

I had to admit, the moment was awkward, and it seemed to drag on. I could literally hear the seconds ticking by. Edward shifting his eyes to me. It was in that moment that I could tell that he was hearing Nahuel's mind.

Nahuel spoke, his words separated carefully. "I am only curious, please don't think I am coming off as rude."

"What is it you would like to know?" I said after a beat.

His eyes held obvious wonder. "How did you do it?" I felt like a movie star being interviewed by a journalist. He leaned forward in his seat, enthralled.

I slid a peek at Edward, wondering what Nahuel meant exactly. Edward's eyes were tight as if he were listening intently to Nahuel's thoughts, one by one.

"Do what exactly?" I asked, almost defensively.

Nahuel smiled shyly. "What I mean is. How did you live through this childbirth?"

I pursed my lips, leaning my shoulder into Edward. I didn't like being in the limelight.

"Edward saved my life after I gave birth, though I was pretty broken by that point," I said.

Nahuel seemed troubled for a moment, his eyes far away.

Edward interjected. "It was not easy." He paused, drawing me into the circle of his arm and crossing his other arm over my lap. "We nearly lost her and the baby." His tone was tortured, and it took me touching him to placate him. I knew his mood and his body language so well, that I could tell when he was bothered. The memories must be too much for him, as the burning that I recalled was already forced out of my own mind.

That fire that burned through my veins, just like when James had bitten me so long ago. I loathed to speak of it again. Too painful to remember. Edward never needed to know what I had endured as the process of becoming a vampire had taken place.

He should never know. It would hurt him too much to know I had not divulged the truth.

"Though I was changed, just in time," I added on a happier note, clutching onto my husband.

Edward glanced at me curiously. Perhaps I had said it too soon.

Nahuel's interest wasn't satiated. He continued to gaze at me as if he had more questions and didn't know which ones to ask next.

I nodded my head to confirm it was true.

Edward continued to stare at me, his eyes not wavering. He leaned in closer as if to get a better look into my eyes.

Nahuel let out a short breath, almost a chuckle of disbelief. "Were you not writhing in pain as the venom overtook your body?" He seemed to truly care about me.

I set my jaw, and shrugged, thinking about Renesmee and how good it had felt when I had seen her for the first time.

I hesitated, levelling my eyes on him and not letting Edward see my face. I knew that Esme and Carlisle would be reading me clearly. "I was unconscious some of the time. I lost track of time. The morphine had spread to take away the pain," I lied, focusing on Nahuel's face.

Nahuel pondered that for a moment. My mind went blank. Perhaps he was not entirely convinced of what I told him.

Edward took my hand just as Nahuel's eyes scrutinized me and his features softened.

"I am so sorry you had to endure such agony, Bella," said Nahuel gravely.

I could feel the tenderness in his voice.

He was right. The venom that had burnt me and stopped my heart had indeed been agony. I didn't even recall morphine being inside of my body because it hadn't alleviated any of the scorching pain the severed each of my veins.

I sighed and smiled at Nahuel. In that moment Edward gasped and his eyes darted to me. I looked up into his golden eyes, and they were wide with both surprise and pain.

I held his shocked stare, and then I sucked in a deep breath. I had forgotten to pull back my mind's protection. I allowed the elastic band to shield my thoughts again, but it was too late.

Edward had heard me.

Now, he knew the cold, hard truth.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thank you all who are reading thus far, I wrote this story over two years ago, and have had it beta'd. Like it? I am nourished on reviews and it makes me want to keep updating. Also, you can follow me on twitter, at destiny_eternal. Thank you so much!


	9. Forgiveness

Chapter 9 Forgiveness

The tension in the air was so intense, that I had to look away from Edward. He now knew that what I had said previously, about not feeling much of anything during my transformation, was all a lie. Would his trust in me be shattered now?

I could do nothing except stare at my hand, which was still cradled in his. His fist was locked around mine tightly. I felt the accusing eyes on me. It wasn't even necessary for me to admit to what had been revealed as the truth, because my expression was a dead giveaway.

At first, no one said anything. I heard Esme draw in a light breath, and then Carlisle gave a soft, yet stiff "Hmmm."

Edward's eyes continued to bore into me, penetrating the depths of my shield, until I felt as if he could read every thought in my mind.

Stupid me...to have forgotten to draw back my mental shield. I had grown accustomed to allowing him to get into my head more and more, that it was second nature to expand that invisible elastic. It took little effort anymore to banish the concealment and keep the gates of my mind open to him. Obviously, sharing had its drawbacks.

I was frozen where I sat. I could hear Renesmee's squeals of delight as Emmett bombed Jasper with another snowball. I could hear Jasper's grunt followed by the charging of four feet thudding through the snow. Jacob let out a bellow of a laugh, interlaced with Renesmee's bell-like giggles. There was reverent joy outside, but inside, the air was an electric current.

Nahuel, knowing he had touched a nerve with the Cullen family, must have been uncomfortable because on that stale note he excused himself, More like severed it, judging by the way Edward's blazing golden eyes burrowed holes through me. I expected for him to be angry with me, well maybe more hurt than anything. I felt like a low creature...that I should be punished for deceiving my husband, although it had been for the best. So I kept telling myself that repeatedly inside of my head, as Carlisle's gentle voice shattered the silence that could have sliced right through with a knife.

"Bella?" Carlisle inquired carefully. "Is this true?"

I raised my eyes to meet Carlisle's concerned ones. Esme's gaze was enriched with concern and pity. Carlisle's eyes were curious and caring. Though my careful stare vacillated between the two of them, I could not manage to meet Edward's eyes. I knew that I would buckle under the pressure of what I would find in the depths of them.

I had to force myself to react to his question. Though his tone indicated he was nothing but worried for what I had endured, I felt cornered. I parted my lips to speak, nodding my head affirmatively at the same time. "Uh..." I stole a glance at Edward quickly, as if by reflex, and then looked back to our parents. My response did not escape my mouth. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me from the devastated expression on Edward's face.

His eyes were tormented, as if I had betrayed him. There was a deep sadness submersed in them. The corners of his lips were turned down, and his lips parted in horror at me. He continued to gape at me, waiting for me to confirm what was already clear.

I had dreaded this moment of my life. I had prayed it would never come, and now I was confronted with another one of my greatest fears. I guess that was to be the theme of this awful week...facing my worst fears and dreams.

As I stumbled to say something, Esme's sweet voice said, "It is alright Bella. Do not feel as if we are attacking you, we only love and care for you."

My eyes flickered to hers. I saw Carlisle nod once to agree with his wife. "We want to know. It is valuable information."

His gaze ticked towards Edward and then back to me. He leaned forward, engrossed in what they wanted to learn about the pain that had ripped through my once mortal body. I knew what they wanted me to confirm...if the morphine had been effective. The truth was it had been as helpful as a glass of water would have been during my nearly three days of mind-numbing torture.

The intense moment was so tangible that I didn't want to admit to anything. I still could not answer Carlisle's grueling question for the life of me. I knew myself well enough to know the reason behind my stage fright. I feared Edward's further reaction. In fact, I was convinced that he had not reacted yet, because he was in shock. He sat too perfectly still and hadn't even spoken to me yet. He simply ogled at me, which made me feel even more ashamed for lying to him.

I bit down on my lower lip and then stopped myself. I was so nervous, that Esme whispered to me, "Bella, we won't judge you, you're safe here now." Her voice was so soothing, like a lullaby. I stared back at her, wanting to believe her so desperately.

"I know...I just..." I trailed off awkwardly.

Then Edward's hand tightened. In a monotone voice, he spoke "Would you both mind leaving us be alone for a little while?"

Esme and Carlisle conformed. They silently stepped outside of the French doors. I knew that we were completely alone, because Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate had ventured outside, as well, to join in the snow festivities along with the others.

They had abandoned me with Edward, and it was the first time I felt uncomfortable at the thought of being by myself with him. I was uneasy because I couldn't tell how he was going to behave. Would he glare at me and demand to know why I had lied to him? Would he hold me and tell me that he understood, and that he would forgive my heartless crime of not telling him the truth? Would he continue to grill me with his incessant stare of accusation? I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, I peeled my terrified stare away from the window where I'd been safely gazing and turned to him unwillingly.

This was it...this was my punishment...that I would have to man up. I knew he would take the truth hard...because he was the one in love with me...because he was the one who had trusted me with his life and heart.

I looked deep into his eyes, and could immediately see that I had truly hurt him. If he could cry, he would be immediately doing so at that moment. This was not about my consequences, but about the trust he'd had in me. The faith that whatever I told him was the truth. I could tell that I had broken his belief in me. I wanted to weep at the wounded look that held his glorious face captive. To put it plainly, he looked like someone who had just lost a loved one. He was brutally encumbered by my betrayal, and suddenly I wasn't afraid of him anymore. Now, all I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around him and comfort him.

I wanted to forget about myself and just tell him that I was sorry. I had never known this gut wrenching feeling of desperate sorrow before, but as our eyes locked, I became well acquainted with it. No words were exchanged, for neither of us really knew what to say to the other.

I gave him a pleading look, begging him with my eyes to forgive me. I didn't know what to say out loud, but I knew I didn't deserve what I'd done. I pressed my lips together and lifted my eyebrows. The word "Sorry" didn't even cover what I was. There was no word for how wretched I felt in that moment with him.

His answering look was saturated with agony. His mortified expression had gone from a morbid look of shock, to disbelief. He looked at me like I was in danger, which was not true. I also noticed the way his eyes held a faraway look, it was as if he was greeting me from a long journey or as if he hadn't seen me in years. That was the best way to sum up his demeanor at the cruel pain I had just inflicted upon him. I wondered if his heart was smashed by my lies. I vowed in that moment that I would never forgive myself.

"Edward, I'm..." I managed, but the expression that crossed his face was worse than that vicious memory I had of him as Jane focused pain upon him. The look in his soft eyes made me cringe and I couldn't speak anymore. My mouth hung open as I gawked back at him, too speechless to resume my worthless apology.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, wishing that I had not caused him so much heartache.

I fumbled for words, and then reopened my eyes. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he clamped his jaw tight. We sat in a cloud of petrifying silence for about three minutes.

Finally, I felt his fingers unravel from mine and my eyes dropped down to our hands. Fear at his withdrawal finally cultivated enough courage for me to speak to him. "Please don't..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"How much pain?" He asked his voice like sandpaper, an octave below a hoarse whisper.

I stammered for an answer that would describe the scorching that had consumed me for nearly seventy two hours, but my mind pushed out the jarring memory. I shook my head and shrugged awkwardly.

I had thought his hand was going to let go of mine. I had envisioned him bolting up and scurrying away from me...the guilty traitor who had deceived him. But I was wrong. His fingers tenderly traced up to my shoulders and he held both of them. He scooted me closer to him so that I would have to face him.

I couldn't begin to respond. One of his hands propped my chin upward, forcing our eyes to meet. I must have looked terrified, because he stroked my cheek so lightly. He didn't appear angry at all...or was he just hiding it?

"Bella?" he choked out.

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. "More than you know."

There! I had summed it up, and gotten it off my chest. I had to admit, I did feel better. I breathed in deeply, in relief. However, his eyes tightened as if I had seared him with a red hot poker, clean through his heart. He waited a minute to collect himself and then inhaled. His face morphed into a sobbing expression, but it quickly fell away. He concealed it, and then looked hard into my eyes.

"Why would you lie to me?" His tone was so harsh.

I felt so threatened that I gulped, and flickered my eyes away from his suffering ones. Now, the fury of my lies would come back on me like a torrent of ripping waters from a tidal wave.

His other warm palm pressed against my cheek, though he was as gentle as a caress. "I...couldn't Edward. I...I wanted to protect you...but..." I burbled. Again, my words fell away from me and I didn't know how else to make it up to him.

He forced me to lock gazes with him once again. "And don't you think that this is what I wanted to do for you?" He paused. His voice was like a whisper, his lips drawing into a frown. "If you could have told me, I would have done so much more for you, sweetheart." The way he said this made him sound so helpless, so sad.

My fingers groped at his neck and I swayed my head side to side. "I was so afraid." Was all I could manage. I was going to tell him that I was afraid if I'd opened my mouth I would have screamed, but it wouldn't escape my lips.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me to him. He pressed his cheek to mine, like he had when we had danced together at the prom years ago. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes passed, as I buried my face in his neck. I distracted myself with the cheerful chirps of my daughter.

Jacob's husky voice called to her, "Here's a big snowball Nessie." It was followed by a squishing sound. Emmett hollered with alarming joy, as Jacob cracked up. Jasper's low chuckling joined in. Nessie's infectious giggling made me crack a smile.

Edward's breath rushed down my neck. "It's my fault I hurt you like that. I am so sorry." His last word was lost in a choke.

My fingers ran through his tousled hair. "No...no, it's what I wanted."

"It was selfish of me." He said sourly.

"Edward." I warned him, tucking my nose underneath his chin. "You saved me. What more could I ask for? I would have died."

He didn't say anything. Amazingly for a few moments, he left me with the final word. Again, he blamed himself, and I had known this would happen. I planted a long kiss underneath his chin, near his throat. His fingers lightly caressed my back, leading down to my waist.

"It isn't something you could have stopped. The morphine, it..." I halted, as his face altered upward. He sighed. My eyes lingered on his. It frightened me how devastated he looked. My fingers coiled against his jaw line. "...wouldn't have worked...didn't work," I uttered gradually, each word spoken meticulously.

His forehead touched mine and he shook his head with deep sorrow and regret. He closed his eyes. I hugged onto the back of his neck, not letting him go.

"I failed you." He sighed, his words barely even understandable to me.

"I'm here, my love," I said to him, probably for the first time.

I had never called him anything endearing except for his name. I brushed my lips up his chin and to the corner of his mouth parting my lips, in attempt to arouse him. I wanted him to forget everything else including the affliction and misery. I moved my lips to his and sighed, knotting my fingers in his hair. I used a more forceful tactic and moved his head to mine.

I kissed him passionately, letting my tongue enter his mouth. I tilted my head to the side and then repositioned myself onto his lap. His hands gripped around my waist, but he didn't kiss me back. He just let me love him. A stab of fear went though me like lightening. I kissed his lower lip and sucked on it. Then I withdrew from him, our faces still touching. My nose brushed against his. "What is it?"

My eyes searched his face. His lips were still parted but his eyes were closed. "Edward please, don't do this," I begged him, tracing my fingers along the sides of his face. "Please."

I pressed my lips to his again, kissing him longingly. I just wanted him to kiss me back and let me know everything would be alright. I massaged his hair and opened my mouth again, moaning a little bit. He grunted and then kissed me with such force that I held onto his neck. His tongue touched mine as his hands brushed over my back, shoulders, and hair. Then he pulled away and ended the kiss.

He was restrained in his actions, just as he had been when I was a mortal being. He feigned a smile for me, though he couldn't fool me. He was still in pain. His eyes seemed glossy again, yet more horrified. His arms remained around my waist. I watched him, slightly unnerved. I looked at him questioningly, desperate for him to talk to me.

"You're...angry with me. Aren't you?" I murmured my feelings a little scathed. Apprehension filled my spirits, and my adrenaline vacillated from high to low - the high from trying to make out with my husband, the low from him pushing me away.

He made a light groaning sound and shook his head. His eyes roamed elsewhere, but he wouldn't speak. It was almost as if he was hiding something from me.

I wouldn't give up though. "I'm sorry." I finally admitted. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Edward."

Sadness strangled my apology and my eyes dropped down to his button up shirt. I focused on one of the buttons and let out a muffled sigh. I let my fingers unwind from his hair in defeat. I felt a sense of rejection asphyxiating my mobility and my thoughts. My palms slid down his chest and landed on his legs.

I felt his mouth in my hair. "I forgive you, Bella." His heart throbbing voice picked up my hopes. "But...now isn't the time for your enthusiasm." He said, almost in a laugh, reaching to stop my fingers as I tried to undress him.

He kissed my earlobe and then my temple. So that was all it was. I had forgotten where we were. Renesmee was just outside, safe with the rest of our family. I guess Denali felt too much like home, and I'd forgotten myself. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence when I was with Edward. It never failed that everyone else disappeared from the earth, and Edward and Renesmee became the center of my core being.

He let his mouth linger near mine. He gave me a tender kiss and then sighed. Our eyes locked. "As far as lying to me, well, I guess we are even now. Aren't we?"

I stuttered. "Edward, please forgive that and understand..." His fingers pressed gently against my lips. He shook his head, remembering the ache of what he had now learned about me. His features twisted at the mention of the painful memory.

"Let's talk about this at another time. I can't stomach the thought what you went through..." He cut himself off and gasped for air, squeezing his eyes closed.

I covered the fingers he'd placed on my mouth with my own, kissing his hand sensually and then moved his palm to my cheek. "You don't really...forgive me, do you?"

"I just love you, Bella," he answered. "What you have done can be forgotten." He smiled at me genuinely. I relaxed a little and nodded. I dropped my gaze downward, but his hands ran through my scalp, causing me to look up. "Let's go home," he declared, as if he had had enough of Alaska.

"Wait, what about Alice...and..."

He shook his head. "They have their own means of transportation." His eyes flickered towards the window. Renesmee was still screeching with elation, enjoying her afternoon with Jacob.

"And so what about Jake?" I asked.

He lifted one shoulder indifferently. "He can ride in the back with Renesmee." I smirked at the visual. He moved his nose to mine and whispered on my lips, "Bella I need you. I need to stop thinking about what I could have done, what you went through, how you suffered..." He rambled on, as if confessing to a psychiatrist what his issues in life were.

"Whoa, Edward, stop." I shushed his self-damnation with my lips against his. He kissed me back stiffly, but he was so tense.

"I'll never forgive myself," he sighed, his voice low. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against my collarbone as if begging me to forgive him. His arms wound around me possessively. I gasped. I cradled his head to my neck, holding him tight. I felt him shaking, as if he were balling in my arms.

"It's okay, I'm okay..." I muttered sweetly. Now that I knew how much damage I had done to him by lying, I was really scared.

He exhaled, his cool breath sending chills down my spine. I let my fingers run through his hair, pressing my mouth down to his neck. I soothed him with my caresses, wondering how long it would take to placate him. This was serious, though I hoped and prayed that he would stop blaming himself.

I didn't know if we should go up to our room for more privacy or if we should call Renesmee and Jacob and ask them to ready for departure. But that action would only complicate things with the rest of the family, because they would know that something was gravely wrong.

Perhaps we shouldn't act so hastily, I decided. I made an executive decision to remain here at least for awhile. What really scared me to death was that Edward was falling apart in my arms. I had to believe that eventually everything would be alright.

I ducked my face down to his and spoke peacefully, my fingers tenderly moving around his neck. "Edward? Why don't we just...stay here for awhile? We can go upstairs, if the privacy makes you feel better?" Not that I meant anything intimate, though if it came to that, so be it. He needed me to comfort him and I needed to calm him down.

After a minute, he nodded. "You're right." He said his voice rough. "We should not do anything rash."

He looked at me and I nodded convincingly. We rose together, his arms still wrapped around me, and made our way into our large penthouse suite. As he closed the door, his eyes were so far away, his expression stale. He seemed so unreachable, and so indifferent.

When he sank down to sit on the bed with me, I took his hands in mine and turned to him. It was if he had gotten worse, just in a matter of moments. He stared numbly at the white down comforter, not meeting my gaze. His eyes looked hollow and his mouth was a grim line. I would have never imagined that the effect of the truth would have put him into such a coma of dejection.

I pulled myself closer to him, our knees touching. "Edward," I said softly. "I don't want you to bring all of this upon yourself. You knew I'd be alright."

He looked at me blindly, blinking. His eyes refocused on me, but his face was hard. It was almost hostile. "Did I?" he breathed out dryly.

I grimaced, but I wouldn't close up on him. It was crucial that we have a heart to heart discussion. I rubbed my hands up and down his arms in a soothing motion. "Everyone in our family had to endure it."

Edward hissed and jumped in place, that electric shock bolting through him again. He closed his eyes and then looked back at me despondently.

"Please don't beat yourself up over something good that you did. I would not been here now if you hadn't..." I started.

"Bella, just..." He shook off my heartfelt words, his eyes flickering away from mine. "Do not try to redeem my fault. You always do that."

"It's because I can see clearly that you did the right thing," I countered evenly. "I know it came from your heart."

Edward was trying to breathe calmly, though he was having a difficult time with it. I could tell he was furious with himself. I wished I could take it all away.

"And you weren't going to tell me," he stated adamantly, still not making eye contact with me.

That was a slap in the face, though I knew I deserved it. I knew he hadn't forgiven me that easily. Couldn't say I blamed him. "I thought we were over that," I said timidly.

Edward rasped out a breath. "I'm sorry." He pleaded in a tiny voice, and then his eyes slowly trailed up to me. He slid his hands up to my neck, and then one of his fists uncurled and he gently stroked my face once. "It cuts me up inside that you had to suffer in such inhumane turmoil like that." He leaned into me and tenderly kissed my other cheek.

"Anything for me to be with you," I said in reverence. He sighed, as if that were not a good enough factor for my pain. He glanced away towards the window and then looked at me, his eyes melting. He held my face in his hands.

"I just want you to tell me everything. And I don't want you to feel like you need to be afraid to tell me anything at all." I nodded. He inched closer to me, his tone growing more animated. "Please, Bella, don't hide anything from me."

"Okay." I mouthed, agreeing to anything he would ask of me. I wanted to make him happy. He moved his head closer, to emphasize his point.

"I want you to trust me." He enunciated every word as if it were difficult for him to ask such a price of me. His eyes were guarded, as if uncertain how I would respond.

I opened my lips, my eyes tightening. "I have always trusted you," I said dumbly, but with all of the love that I had for him infused in the words. "Why do you think that I gave my life to you like this?"

That comment made him think logically for the first time since this conversation had begun. He chewed on that for a moment, and then stared at me earnestly, as if in a trance. His eyes were full of compassion.

"I gave you the kiss of death." He grunted a non-comical laugh at himself, despising the fact that he had been the one to inflict all of the persecuting suffering and pain onto me. I had known what the price of immortality would be, and I was keen on paying every cent that it would cost in order to be with him. "I mutilated your body, yet you still love me?" he asked me innocently.

I was well aware now that he was torturing himself, thinking that I had every right to hate him... that he had no right to deserve my love. That was the expression he was wearing at least.

I shook my head, in an attempt to clear all of the outrageous ideals that were obviously running through my poor husband's head. I needed to convince him otherwise. It was true, he did need my help...if not mentally, but physically, as well.

"Don't be absurd, Edward." I softly stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. He gazed at me with hope, his eyes full of growing passion and longing.

"You know I do love you," I whispered, craning my head to kiss him. He sighed, with relief as it seemed. His eyes smiled as our lips met. My hands moved around his neck and I assured him with a long lasting kiss. He warily pressed his lips to mine at first, and then engrossingly engaged in it, combing his fingers through my hair. His other arm claimed my waist, curling around me until our bodies were pressed together.

He eased me backward and laid on top of me. I intertwined my fingers at the nape of his neck, as his lips trailed down my chin, my throat, and then my chest. He massaged the bare skin there with his lips and I let out a soft moan. I let my eyes flutter closed.

So maybe it was a good idea to go home after all.


	10. Trigger

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay on chapter updates. I will be updating more often, and thank you for reading. Please leave feedback as its always uplifting!

Chapter 10 ~ Trigger

Edward freckled my face with kisses. I closed my eyes and smiled, relishing in the heated moment, and desiring more. We had encountered a major breakthrough and I had a strong feeling that he had accepted the truth. It may take time for him to let the harsh knowledge of my transformation soak in, but we had made it through the worst and everything should be downhill from here.

Our lips touched again, this time he kissed me with more intensity. My daughter's face flashed through my mind as his love kindled a burning passion that I wanted to get lost in. I sighed contently and smoothed my palms down his neck, leading down to his chest. Taking a leap of faith I re-opened my mind to him. I had nothing else left to hide from Edward...only so much more to gain by letting him be the only one to know my most intimate thoughts.

His mouth gently parted from mine. As I peeled open my eyes, I was stunned to see that he was wearing the most brilliant smile. His thumb swept over the skin underneath my eye. "I know. We must wait until we get home."

I leaned my cheek into his hand, gazing up at him adoringly. "Renesmee will wonder where we are," I suggested reluctantly.

"It's taking all of my willpower to break apart from you right now," Edward said eagerly, catching a loose strand of my hair and brushing it over my forehead. His eyes were peaceful now. He chuckled at a thought I had, about Emmett never letting us live it down if we were to pick up where we left off.

He sighed, his eyes downcast.

Worry arced through me.

Are you still angry? I asked him mentally, my face tilting to the side.

He contemplated for a moment. His brows knitted together, as if he was concentrating deeply on his answer. To me, he still seemed a bit disturbed.

"Marginally, yes. Though I will learn to deal with that," he answered rationally.

I didn't say anything, and I tried to breathe normally while keeping my thoughts calm and pleasant.

He picked up on my shadowy mood, though his was just as gloomy. "I think we should save this for a more appropriate time."

I stared back at him, unconvinced. _Are you sure that you want to wait?_

He nodded.

_So there's more that you want to pick my brain about, isn't there?_

He waited and then gave another slight nod. "If that is alright with you, then yes."

I was under the impression that he wanted to find out more about what I remembered...about the transformation. For both Carlisle's sake and for the sake of his memory, I agreed with a shake of my head.

He wiped the back of his hand underneath my cheekbone and then he said, "We shouldn't wait any longer." His eyes flickered towards the window. My eyes drifted to the rapturous sounds of our child trotting in the snow.

I looked back at him and a hint of a smirk played on his lips. It was rather rude of us to squander our time and harbor it to ourselves.

I studied him for a minute longer, tucking my arms underneath his shoulders, strapping myself to him. _We can be strong enough. At least until this evening_, I told him, not breaking the euphoric silence.

"Whichever your heart desires," he murmured in between small kisses between my eyes. He nuzzled up against me, his eyes tightening.

_Are you alright?_ I asked him with my mind, allowing him to find a safe harbor in my thoughts. He nodded a _yes. _"I still need you. But Nessie needs us more," he said under his breath.

_If you're sure. _I answered in my mind.

"I'm alright." A smirk flickered at the corner of his lips. "For now."

I nodded slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. His expression was not bothersome anymore. He now appeared sound and happy.

_I guess we can endure for another couple of hours, and be part of the family. At least until Alice arrives. Then we can leave. _

Edward snorted a laugh. "I'll hold you to that."

I made a tsk sound at how monstrous I was with my remark about Alice. I loved her to tidbits, and I really would do anything for her...which was why I knew we'd probably end up staying the afternoon. I knew our child would love that idea.

I rested my hand against his chest, my eyes drilling into his. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't have another panic attack. His mouth curved up into a faint smile as he listened to me. His hands slid down my chest, belly and then underneath my back. I wanted him to keep touching me. Lust fueled me. I laid my head back into the pillow. Being careful with me, although he didn't have the need to, he lifted me up with him until we were sitting up.

_Ugh, now_, I thought reluctantly, but giving in to our duties. _Well, I guess that we had better collect Nessie and prepare her for the gala. Alice will in no doubt sulk for eternity, if we do not at least stay for it, _I thought tartly.

Edward rolled his eyes knowingly.

I held onto our moment a bit longer, indulging in it. My fingers interlaced in his hair and I looked deep into his eyes. I found that he was composed. _I'm still here if you need me though._ I told him, still a little unconvinced that he was one hundred percent mentally well. Now that the confrontation with him was over regarding my secret, I felt more confident in myself again.

Holding my eyes, he gave a gradual nod.

I caressed the back of his neck aversely, but then dropped my hands to his shoulders. I finally turned my body towards the door, fighting the enticement. _Be strong_! I kept telling myself.

"You are. I'm not," he said in my ear, his mouth lingering there longer than need be.

I flashed him an alluring look and then straightened his collar. I leaned away so that he wouldn't grab me and throw me on the bed. I knew the familiar and tantalizing look in his eye. I kissed him gently and then sighed, our noses rubbing together_. _

_Well. Shall we go see our Nessie, before I lose my willpower to not tempt you? _

Stretching my mental bubble was almost like breathing now. Besides, I was excited to see our child again, playing carelessly in the snow, not a worry to cloud her safety. We all needed to enjoy our serenity, because it sure had come with a price.

Edward slightly tilted his head, agreeing to my thoughts. He was fascinated with me, now that I let him in completely. I said "See? No more secrets. I'm yours. All the way." My hand was on his cheek, a gesture of proof that every part of me, even my secrets, were his and his alone.

His smile touched the corners of his eyes, and I felt a connection fuse itself perfectly between us once again. Whereas before, I had hid my deep, dark secret from him, thus barricading us like a wall. That barrier was no longer there, and it felt as if all was right now for both of us.

I snuggled up against him, but I couldn't help thinking of Renesmee. I actually missed her, though we had been apart for merely twenty minutes. As much as he and I needed one another, I could tell by searching his eyes that we both felt guilty for being so indulgent.

He waited a moment as if he would cave in, and then complied. "Believe me. I know." He replied, guiding me through the exit of our chambers. After closing the door behind him, he returned his hand to link with his other at my stomach. "But don't tempt me."

_I'll try not to_, I thought, my lips bending upward.

"You don't have to try quite so hard you know," he said, his eyes rolling up and down my body. I placed one hand on my own hip, my eyebrows arching as if to remind him to be strong and resist.

I smirked, reaching to cradle his chin in my hands. I bent my face upward. "But at least..." I let my hand caress his cheek and then down to his neck. _...we have forever for this._

He tried to smile wide for me, but it looked too forced-and far too shaky for me to believe that he was up to par. I knew that my admission, that I'd lied to him, had really taken a chunk out of his sanity. His expression chiseled at my heart, and my lips spread apart in a frown. He heard me of course, and looked away. It was if I'd reopened the scab of the wound I'd inflicted on him earlier.

_Edward?_ I thought, worry starting to swell up within my chest like a balloon that might explode inside of me. I felt a chilling stab of fear course through me. His eyes were half-distant, half-miserable. Almost...crazed.

I stood up on my tip toes to force him to look at me, my fingers tightening around his chin. "Edward, it's alright, like I said." I pulled his face until he looked down at me, but his eyes were still glassy. "IT IS IN THE PAST." I nodded my head fervently for him to agree with me.

He sighed and his eyes swept over me. He took in my eyes, my hair, my lips, and then his gaze hardened again and his forehead creased with stress. I heard him suck in a rapid breath and his body stiffened.

_You're still dwelling aren't you. Well stop. It's the price I had to pay_.

That did it.

His eyes snapped to mine, held my stare, and then he blinked rapidly. He cleared his head by shaking it. "No, I'm fine. Let us talk about this later."

_Are you certain, Edward? You're not looking very okay to me,_ my thoughts washed over him like water over a duck's back.

I regretted saying anything, or thinking it, for that matter. Maybe I'd just keep my brain shut off since I obviously wasn't using it anyhow. I had truly triggered something inside of him.

"Edward, please, just talk to me. Now!"

His features softened as if the spell was over. He smiled warmly at me, though it was the face of a clown. I wasn't completely complacent yet.

"It's fine. I just want to see my daughter." He murmured in my ear.

I stood staring at him, feeling sick inside. It was his turn to lie to me I guess. He was not okay, because his face was still rough, and his lips didn't lift up, or the smile reach his beautiful eyes like it should. I swallowed hard, thinking only his name in my head over and over.

As a distraction, Edward said, "Well, shall we, Mrs. Cullen?"

His voice was distant. Without looking at me, he led me towards the doorway. He reached to open it, operating like a robot. He was sharp, not gracefully fluent like usual. I grimaced and glanced up at him, startled at how rough he was. It was like he couldn't control his strength. My soul leapt and my knees nearly buckled. His hands remained locked around my waist, a little too tightly for my liking, even though he didn't hurt me, it shocked me. Edward was stiff, and so was his face. My head snapped up to look at him, and I froze in my motions.

"Actually, I have to say that you should stay here with me." I demanded, being strong and stalwart.

I moved up against him, inching him back through the door and into the suite room. I held his shoulders and we looked at one another. He looked very troubled, nearly hostile. His vacant eyes were fixed on me, as if he were in turmoil.

"You're not okay. You _don't_ have to lie me. Open books now remember_?" _I said.

Edward didn't respond, nor did he flinch, or even so much as budge. His jaw was trembling. He was fighting something very immense inside. I could tell that he was just restraining from saying anything to me. His nostrils flared and he inhaled through them.

"Edward please, calm down. Here, come sit on the bed with me," I ordered, tugging him towards the mattress.

He wouldn't budge. He reminded me of the day in Isle Esme when we had learned that little Renesmee would be joining the Cullen family. The disturbing way he was acting now possibly even topped that. His eyes were furious, and I couldn't tell if it was at me.

"Don't do this," I closed my eyes wanting to soothe him. I re-opened them, and our eyes locked again. I could see sheer pain wrenching in his eyes, like he was the one burning in a flame again.

I took his face in my hands and ardently pressed up against him. "Edward, I swear to God if you're going to suppress your feelings like this, then we are going to talk this through. Now!" I said, my voice soft but my words stone serious. I was truly afraid for him, for his sanity at this moment. I was also determined to help him to get over the misery that he allowed himself to broil in.

"I entirely blame myself," he said, each word separated, his tone hoarse.

"Why? We agreed to it," I replied sternly.

He tensed up, and cut me off. "I never agreed to letting you writhe in pain Bella." His voice was not even audible. His lips moved but he seemed weak.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen, now you're making me insane." I shook my head and exhaled. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to please stop torturing yourself, because it is really hurting me to see you like this."

He scoffed and chuckled at himself coldly. And then he stopped laughing and his mouth dropped to a firm frown. He glared past my left shoulder.

"What will it take to make you let it go?" I asked him gently, smoothing his face delicately.

He was still stone cold, and his eyes were frozen on my neck. Just then the sunlight drifted in from the window and caught my skin. He watched as the diamond-like sparkles reflected across both of our bodies like a child looking at a sparkly, shiny new jewel.

He reached to touch my skin mindlessly and slowly swayed his head from side to side.

"Just let it all go," I murmured in a sing-song voice to him.

All the while I touched his hair over his forehead, combing through it. He studied me for six minutes. His eyes were guarded, and weary. Sadness emanated from him. I felt my heart ice over. I wrinkled my brow and hugged him.

"What do you need me to do, Edward?" I asked, feeling so sorry for my husband. He looked like he was silently crying. He dropped his eyes, shying away from my attempt to soften him up.

He leaned over my left shoulder and rested his chin on me. I rubbed his back, trying not to think about anything way too crucial, or what I thought may become of him if he continued to immerse himself in his own shame. His feelings were badly hurt and he wasn't going to heal over night. I was very worried about Edward.

He flinched again like I had stung him.

"What?" I asked, not able to help it.

He heaved a long breath. "Bella."

I was almost afraid to answer my own name. "Yes," I said with hesitation.

It took moments before he said anything. He was clinging to me, like he hadn't seen me in a year. I stroked his hair, wrapping my arms around him tighter. He needed me to be the strong one, and I was. I would be anything he needed. One arm slowly unwrapped from my waist, and tangled underneath my hair. The other constricted around my hips, pressing me to him. Hungrily, he started to kiss my neck.

My priorities and thoughts were scattering from our child and then to Edward. They were both so important, yet I knew that Edward was boiling in his own despair and shame. He wasn't going to be able to get over this on his own, and not easily even with my help, for that matter.

Edward was not going to be as "fine" as he wanted me to believe. If he fell apart, we both would, and I couldn't have that. Not after all that we had been through. I would hold him together with both arms until he was whole again. Moving gradually I touched my lips to the side of his neck near his shoulder and closed my eyes, as I clutched at him, begging him to keep going.


	11. Key

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

Don't forget to leave a little review if you like the story. :-)

Thank you to our Twilighted Validation Beta - Content1

Chapter 11 Key

I knew that my husband was breaking down, slipping slowly away from me, but luckily I knew how to hold on tight. He would not lose his mind over me and my actions. I would not leave his side, until I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was okay emotionally and mentally. This was not an issue that we could just ignore anymore-sweep underneath the rug, and overlook until one of us wanted to clean up the mess.

As reluctant as I was to admit it, this was a mess. Edward was literally coming apart at the seams in my arms, and I guess I couldn't point the blame at him. I felt for him, and it hurt me to see him so unhappy with himself.

As much as I wanted to wait until we got back to Forks to face this destruction he had combusted into, I knew logically if we waited, this matter may turn into a more acute catastrophe. I was certain everyone knew what was going on with Edward, and I didn't mean our intimate moment.

Perhaps that was the reason little Alice had distracted herself and Rose with a shopping expedition. I was sure she must have seen this one coming. My duty as Edward's wife was to hold his hand and guide him through this, no matter what the cost would be, or the time it would take.

As much as I fanatically wanted to be a part of Renesmee's exciting day in the snow, I was far too terrified to leave Edward alone to his thoughts. That would drive him mad, and he was already close to the deep end...close to slipping into the darkness of his mind. Edward's mind was a perilous place sometimes. I'd thought I'd seen all of his emotions, but I had never seen the true distress that was plastered on his face at that moment. He was suffering, on account of me.

I willed him to be happy again.

With heated passion, I kissed his throat while my hands traced from his shoulders and down to his chest. I rubbed his stomach suggestively, while moving my mouth up to his chin. I sucked on his lower lip, breathing hard, and opened my mouth to give him another long, deep kiss.

I shut the door behind me with my foot.

I licked his lips with my tongue, and much to my surprise Edward's lips brushed over mine to receive me. His arms wound so tight around me that if I would have still been human, I would have been hurt. I managed to unbutton his shirt as our lips moved together passionately, and noticed his body humming for mine. Eagerly, he ran his fingers up my sweater, making my skin tingle.

He was breathing hard as I slipped off his shirt and gingerly pressed him to the bed. I bent over him until he lowered into a sitting position, and wrapped my legs around him. Taking him by his neck, I looked into his helpless eyes, and put my lips to his forehead, kissing him. My hands stroked his back, his shoulders, and down to his waist, then around to his stomach.

He groaned with pleasure when I managed to undo his belt. I unzipped him while I crushed my mouth against his. He was edgy, though what I was doing relaxed him slightly. I moved my head to the side, and could feel him unraveling slowly as he returned my kiss with a lust that left me breathless and on fire.

His hands took my hips, moving up and down my legs. He was starting to forget everything, and I was glad because I really didn't know what else to do, other than this.

I murmured his name as he slipped his hands down my back and to my thighs. We were both panting as I quickly slipped his trousers down and bent over him. He fell backward and laid on the bed, griping me like I was his lifejacket and he was drowning. Probing his tongue into my mouth, he grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him. Our kisses were wet and furious.

I felt his fingers glide into my pants, and he pushed them down my legs with one hand. I felt a yearning for him so intense that it was almost unbearable.

All of this felt so right. As if this was the remedy to his pain. Perhaps physical love and pleasure would lull him just a little, or so I hoped.

His lips swept down my throat and to my chest. I arched my neck and closed my eyes, also forgetting my worry and anxiety. I just felt love.

Softly, his hand travelled down my spine and caressed my curves. He took off my underwear, and then his palm squeezed the small of my back. I gasped as I felt him move inside of me. I moaned, running my fingers over his hard chest, and up to his face. I moved my hips while whispering his name. His arms folded around my waist as I held his face and kissed him forcefully. He rocked me with him, his breaths choppy. "Bella," he moaned with ecstasy.

His arm repositioned around my neck and he pulled me securely against his chest. I felt my body quake with pure bliss, as he slammed me harder to himself, and I heard him call out my name again. He was moaning for me to keep going, and so I did. As my hair pooled around his face, I sighed my mouth over his. His fingers knotted in my hair, near the nape of my neck. It was as if he couldn't get me close enough to him. He groaned, his breaths intense, yet I could feel him unwinding more and more.

I opened my eyes, and found him looking up at me. His stare was glassy, but full of love. I didn't detect as much pain in them as before. I moved faster and he grunted loudly. Another gasp escaped me and my whole being trembled at the sensation. I wanted to keep making love to him, for the sake of his pleasurable state of mind.

When I searched his eyes I saw nothing but peace. I knew I was pleasing him beyond what he had asked for, and was reluctant to tear myself away from him. I kissed him deeply, and he whimpered. Our passion was calming him, washing away his sorrow like a tidal wave.

When we both arrived at that most powerful moment, I moaned out loud. Edward's hands claimed my shoulders, locking around them. He was obviously not ready to let me go.

Unleashing my loving gush of emotions through my eyes, I touched his brow tenderly and whispered, "I love you so much."

For a moment, he stared at me, still panting. His hands clenched around my waist and he dipped his head up to press his lips with mine. His kiss was long and violent, and in one second, he grabbed me and rolled on top of me, knocking the air out of my lungs.

It was a very convenient thing that I didn't need to breathe, because the way his mouth was at my throat, he would have blocked my air passage way. I craned my neck and lifted my chin. Closing my eyes, I chanted his name as he gripped my legs and wrapped them around his torso. His tongue licked down my throat and breasts.

My fingernails scored over his back, and I let out a little scream as he rhythmically plunged into me over and over. I felt him scoop me up and cradle me. He was covering me completely with his massive body, and I couldn't help but smile a little when he groaned with satisfaction.

I was panting now.

I felt sheer delight, so strong that I was dizzy, and couldn't remember where we were. I parted my lips and moaned as another gush of gratification pulsed through me. I could tell that he was enjoying this sacred moment together, and that the only way to defuse his inner turmoil was to see me like this. He sucked on my breast, and then trailed his lips up to my neck and finally to meet my own lips.

He kissed me again, keeping his mouth locked on mine as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He let himself go completely. His body shook in my arms and I embraced him hard. He pushed into me with such force that I heard a faint creaking sound, and then the thud of the bed collapsing. I could have cared less.

"Please Bella," Edward growled in my ear.

I looked up at him, finding his eyes glazed and full of satisfaction. My eyes fluttered as he moved into me, much more furiously and harder. I whimpered a little, but out of elation, not discomfort. His mouth rubbed against mine enthusiastically, his sharp motions vigorous, until he collapsed with a long sigh.

I somehow knew exactly what his plea meant, because it was iced with fear and pleasure, both intertwined. I massaged his shoulders with my fingers and then caught his neck in my hands. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me you're going to be whole again," I said breathlessly against his mouth, and sealed my threat with another fiery kiss.

He shook his head, a hoarse chuckle escaping his throat. "It's not going to be that easy," he murmured, his lips brushing against mine, while I held him captive in my arms.

I discerned his gaze for a few moments. I could see the self-loathing in his eyes. His mouth stiffened as if he was struggling to bite back a sob, and then he squeezed his eyes closed.

I held the back of his head.

"I promise. I'm going to keep you in my arms until you're not broken anymore." I stared at him lustfully. He had finally admitted to not being able to cope without me, and so our communication was now fused together, and we were one piece.

He nodded as if uncertain. A faint suggestion of hope, interlaced with stress, crept into his eyes. It was like he didn't believe that he could be fixed again. I felt a stab of pain inside of me for him, like we were connected, heart to heart, and I could feel his suffering.

"Every time I look at you, I can't help but think..." he trailed off on a tangent, unable to finish his sentence. I could hear his every word though, as I caressed my palm around his neck. He opened his eyes but they were downcast.

"Edward." I waited patiently until he was looking at me. I measured every word, saying them slowly. "I'm not in pain anymore." The back of my fingers made their way from his cheekbone to his hair.

Even though he could easily hear my thoughts, I chose to say what I needed to say, out loud to him. He needed to hear my voice.

His brow touched mine. His lips trembled. "Oh, my darling." He closed his eyes again, shutting out his thoughts.

"No, don't think anymore," I whispered stubbornly. I kissed him deeply, convincing him that I would pull him out of the hell.

He kissed me back until finally I had to break from it. I took a deep breath and said, "You're going to be okay." With that vow, I wrapped my arms around his neck so tight that he couldn't move, rubbing his back in a comforting motion.

Edward sniffed out a soft laugh and shocked me when he said, "No, Bella." His voice was enriched with defeat. His hand crept behind my head and he held it. He gave me another hard kiss, so deep that I moaned lightly as his tongue massaged mine.

I gasped, and held him so tight that he would have been strangled if it weren't for his immortality. _What are you saying?_ I thought, without being able to control my fret.

It took him a long time to come up for air. Though his lips never left mine he said, "You are the one I am worried about."

What did he mean by that?

I gawked up at him, slowly shaking my head. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I was puzzled now, and his words disturbed me a little bit.

"I am not worried over myself as much as I want you to be happy," he said, his tone apologetic. "I'm sorry to have put you through this." He bowed his head, burying his face into my neck.

I played with his hair, thinking that over. A bit of humor went over me as I said, "Oh, you can put me through this all you want, Edward. I am not complaining." I tightened my legs around him, stretching them to insinuate what I meant.

He actually let out a weak laugh.

I stroked his back with the front of my fingers softly, letting the peace of our condition doctor him. I knew he hadn't had his fill yet, for which I would have to apologize to our family later. And what would our daughter think? Good thing she had no idea...yet.

I had to admit, hearing him chuckle made me have confidence that he was healing piece by piece.

He exhaled, and opened his mouth against my neck. I closed my eyes and moved my head upward, wishing that he would accept that I had forgiven him for everything. Then I remembered he could still hear me. My mental bubble was still open to him. I moved a little and a long breath of joy escaped my lips.

"It's going to take some time," Edward said, his sweet breath pluming over my sensitive skin.

"You know I'll do anything you need me to do." I paused, touching my fingers under his jaw. "We're in this together," I replied in a hushed whisper. His lips closed around my upper lip.

After a moment of silence, he cautiously said, "As long as I know I am bringing you this pleasure, I am alright." His voice was serious, like he was confessing to a secret. He bowed his head downward and touched his mouth to my chest just over my left breast.

So that was the key? My feelings?

I felt him nod slightly at my thoughts.

I loved the way he coached such intense ecstasy from me. If that's what he wanted, and that was the solution to his mental health, then we had no problem here. So what was I so worried about?

"That's it?" I asked, dumfounded. He nodded in response. "That's what you need?"

Edward seemed to wait to steady himself and find his voice to speak. "As long as I make you feel this good. It distracts me from thinking of you in pain," he choked out.

This was all too good to be true. I gave him half of a smile. He had to be kidding me.

Determination pulsed through him and his mouth was on mine. He kissed me with such hunger that I thought he'd bite me. I wouldn't have minded, of course.

I heard a grunting sound in his throat, as he harshly pushed himself inside of me again, knowing exactly what I wanted. He seemed to read every emotion that my mind signaled, and I couldn't help but to moan uncontrollably. I shrieked out loud as he rammed me harder.

My head spun as he slid in and out of me, making me nearly pull his hair out. I moved my hands down to the small of his back, and I screamed out loud. "Edward," I gasped, wondering if my pleasure was what he was after. I didn't have a problem with that, and I wanted to grant him the same delight. It felt so good that I smiled.

"That's it, sweetheart," he sighed. He kissed me firmly, muffling another tense cry from me. I felt so comfortable...so free. The serenity that had fallen over us was breathtaking, and I felt giddy. I kept one hand on his back, and slid the other in his hair, my mind begging for more.

I felt him probe into me deeper and my mind clouded completely over. My legs opened a bit more and my toes curled as he began to pound into me. I wondered, with a guilty tingling of happiness, how long Edward could make it last. The heavenly feeling soared through me, and I heard him wail. He rapidly moved, my body slamming against the mattress. My lips parted, and I was out of breath. My fingernails dug into him as he thrust himself against me, and his arms curled around my shoulders, gathering my body to his chest. He closed his eyes and made thrilling sounds, his breathing rate thrumming faster with our motions.

At first Edward sounded like he was groaning in pleasure, and then I realized it sounded more like weeping, as he came.

I breathed out in alarm. "Edward," I murmured.

He muttered, "I'm okay."

Relief overpowered me. I felt as if I could finally breathe steadily, and I sighed aloud.

My eyes snapped open and he touched his mouth to my cheek.

"Of course you are," I ran my fingertips in circular motions all over his back and up his neck. He shivered. "You've got me to take the pain away. "

His fingers touched my cheek, then my lips. "I've got you as my anchor."

I smiled, feeling a stinging feeling in my eyes, though I couldn't cry.

He was finally healing. My soul rejoiced. _Yes. I'm here to save you_, I thought. Because we are one.

Edward was quiet for about six seconds, as he traced the contours of my face. After a moment, he added, "That is what you have always been to me. My anchor." He gave me a glimmer of a crooked smile.

He nestled his face against cheek.

"And you haven't lost me, either," I said, planting a kiss on his jaw. "So don't act as if you have, please, because that's what hurts me." I paused, and he became very still. I drew his head to face mine with my hands, my fingers resting on his cheeks. _I can't bear it, just as you cannot_, I added silently.

My kind, yet firm, words must have struck home with Edward, for he raised his eyebrows and then shook his head solemnly. "I never want to be the one to hurt you ever again," he choked out.

I touched my forefinger to his mouth and he inhaled sharply. I studied him with desire. Strapping my arms around his neck I said, "Then stop. No more, Edward." I cooed and dipped my head up closer to him. "Just let me love you."

Edward nuzzled his face in my hair, contemplating my words. I hung onto him and I slowly arched my back, all the while watching his eyes. He breathed in deep, his arms underneath my body pinching my back and shoulders, craving more of me.

His eyes were closed as his head hovered over mine. When our eyes met, I could see the complete contentment in him. As if he realized something vital about what I had just said.

There was no other way for us to be this happy together. All of the obstacles that we'd had to endure, where puzzle pieces that fit, in order for us to be together like this. I was completely happy, as long as he was happy, I thought to myself. And there was no doubting that I couldn't be even more pleased than I was at that moment, and it would never go away either.

Reading my mind, he looked upon me as if understanding me.

His face brightened a little bit, and his eyes blazed at the way what we were doing made him feel. Nothing could have made me more blissful. I smirked up at him, hugging closer to him as we moved together. I breathed harder and harder, squeezing my eyes at the mind numbing bliss that he was giving me.

I felt relief mixed in with the unbelievably life-altering sensation. I smiled in between my breaths. His eyes were fixed on mine, holding my gaze. They were soft yet his mouth was taunt with concentration.

It was a good thing he could read my mind, because the way he'd just made love to me was probably the best we had shared together yet.

As long as he was on the mend, I could stay here with him. I knew that the answer to his sanity was my happiness, and I would show him until he was convinced, just how exultant I truly was.

The key to happiness is not your own, but in the happiness of another loved one. I had heard that somewhere, and I knew it personally to be true.

All of a sudden, there was a light tapping at our door. I sucked in a deep breath, my head craning over Edward's shoulder, as his grip on me tightened. He craned his neck to look at the door, afraid someone would burst in. Then we really would be embarrassed.

Edward heaved a sigh when Alice's voice said cheerfully, "So sorry to be the mood dampener here, but you've got a cute little girl here asking, no, make that-demanding to see you. There is no distracting her either," Alice chirped.

Our eyes locked in astonishment, and we continued to stare at one another sheepishly. We both wanted to pick up where we left off, though neither of us wanted to scar poor little Nessie for life.

Alice resumed as bubbly as ever, "Just a heads up. She is coming in there in about two minutes, so if I were you..."

The corners of Edward's mouth curled up and he arched an eyebrow.


	12. Healing

Chapter 12 Healing

I breathed out a laugh, caressing Edward's face. He smiled lovingly down at me, "Don't worry," he said, kissing me tenderly. "I'm not finished with you yet." Hi stared at me intently.

I lifted one eyebrow, as he climbed off of me and helped me up. I blinked at him curiously. "Oh I'm happy to help you, really." I convinced him and we both shared a good-needed laugh.

We untangled ourselves and helped one another dress before our daughter was permanently warped at the sight of her parents like this.

Just as I finished buttoning my husband's last button, the door creaked open and then Renesmee's curious face popped in. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw us standing next to one another.

I glanced up at Edward. His hair was so messed up that I had to second guess smoothing it over. I played with my own, feeling sheepish in front of our daughter.

"Nessie, come here," I greeted her, opening my arms. "Did you have fun playing with Jake?"

Renesmee jovially danced over to me, threw her arms around my neck and showed me a picture of her afternoon with the snow. She convinced me that she was not tired of the cold yet.

Edward knelt down to his knees and Renesmee ran into them, touching my legs while she hugged her daddy.

Her face was exuberant, and then her brown eyes flickered from me to Edward and she said, "Yes, I did have fun playing," announced, her little head held high. When she spoke, it was as if she was singing. Nessie's face was incandescent. "Did you? Uncle Emmett said you were both playing a game of your own." Her eyes were wide with brimming interest.

Edward and I traded another frightened look. I smoothed over my shocked expression. Edward gave Nessie his dazzling smile. She couldn't help but to grin back at him.

"Alright, little Nessie, we'll go outside with you and do whatever you wish. Your choice," Edward said to her softly, making her blush with overwhelming excitement.

"Yes please! That's all I want!" exclaimed our Nessie. "All of us together."

"Then that is what you shall have," Edward told her, his voice placid. He looked at me for a moment and in his eyes I knew that he was truly stable. He gathered me in one arm, and swept up Renesmee in the other arm. She laughed, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

_Now that you know just how happy I really am, does that help you_? I thought at Edward, and the corner of his mouth lifted up. He looked into my eyes as we sauntered down the hall and gave me a serious nod, though he didn't say anything.

I tightened my arm around him, nudging him while we walked. "I'm happy when the two ones most dear to me are happy, is that right Nessie?" His eyes met mine for a moment, and then he kissed her nose and she nodded animatedly.

"I'm always happy!" She hugged his neck, loving on him. My daughter's effervescent eyes found mine, and I smiled up at her. "You are both my happiness." I told her and she reached to play with my a long strand of my hair. She twined it in her fingers

"Momma, your hair is really messy," she noted and she leaned over to run her little hand over it and she patted it into place.

I looked at Edward. The corners of his mouth were curled up, nearly reaching his eyes, though not quite.

"What would I do without you?" I told my bubbly daughter, who was peering around so that she was staring me in the eyes, her wide chocolate brown ones excitable.

Renesmee shrugged dramatically as the wheels in her childlike mind turned. "You'd just have daddy to play with!" Then she laughed at herself.

"I need you too, silly Nessie!" I rubbed her hair, fuzzing the curls and she tickled me back, her fingers running like a spider over my neck and arm.

We descended down the spiral steps and then outside to join the winter festivities, both of us wearing bright smiles as Renesmee shrieked, "I think we should go have a snowball fight I just love those!" She chirped, and danced into my arms, reaching for her daddy at the same time.

I looked at my husband significantly and said, "I think you're right Nessie." I was thinking about assaulting Emmett with a snowball myself. Edward chuckled.

Renesmee asked, "What's so funny, daddy?"

"Your mother. She wants to have a snowball fight too." Edward answered, guiding Renesmee with his hands softly. "With Uncle Emmett."

"Yay!" Renesmee cried.

I smiled wickedly.

Edward and I cradled her in between us. She clung to both of us, each of her little hands were touching our necks as she proudly showed off her newest memories of snowballs flinging into Emmett's chest and another one of Jake and herself having a snowball fight. As one smashed white snow all over him like an explosion Edward smirked at Nessie with amused humor.

"You have quite a good aim, Nessie. I will have to teach you how to play baseball." Edward said to Nessie, kissing her cheeks.

"Oh can we?" She asked with ecstatic excitement.

Jake was broadly grinning at us, his teeth matching the snow. "'Bout time you two showed up." He wiggled his eyebrows at us, tossing a snowball and catching it. Showing off for Renesmee. She gasped and pointed at Jacob.

I gave Jake my I'll deal-with-you-later look and he stepped backward, pretending to cower, his body quivering and everything. He laughed out loud. "Sure, whatever you say."

Jacob was all teeth when he smiled, which matched the snow.

Carlisle and Esme stood near Jasper, grinning at us with relief. Esme's palm was resting on Carlisle's chest. They both were looking at us with interest, their mouths curled up.

"Come to join in on the reindeer games, or did you find something more, eh, interesting to do?" Emmet asked in a cocky voice.

I glared at him, setting my jaw. All of my peace hardening into violence.

Emmett nodded a greeting at me. He turned his baseball cap backward and flexed his muscles.

Renesmee jumped up and down, her curls bouncing around her shoulders and back. Edward scooped her up, making a growling noise. He attacked her with kisses and she giggled.

Alice folded one arm over her chest, the other tapping lightly to her lips. Her eyes flickered from me then to Emmett in building anticipation.

Edward set our daughter down and she ran with amazing energy to collect a snowball near Jacob that he had molded just for her size. "Woa!" She remarked, her eyes as big as the snowball. Jacob's grin broadened down at her. "Wow Jake, you are the bestest friend ever!"

"I made that just for you," he told her endearingly. She was ecstatic.

The intense stare between myself and Emmett did not falter. He looked pleased with himself, and it rubbed me the wrong way. I smiled mockingly at him, tilting my head to the side. Edward's was in fits of stifled laughs.

Edward rubbed my back, as if to encourage me.

Jasper managed to catch a snort of laughter, but he bit it in the bud before he would get himself into trouble. He was the smarter one. He knew not to say anything to me.

Emmett was bouncing a fresh rolled snowball in his palms at me, wiggling his eyebrows at Edward. I looked at Jasper. His eyes were filled with anticipation at what I would do to Emmett. I snorted, shaking my head at our brother.

Even Nahuel was there, a pleasant smile on his face. He looked at me, his eyes blazing with both compassion and interest, as always. He was beside Jasper, obviously basking in our tight union of family. I could tell he had missed that in his own life.

Alice and Rosalie were grouped with Esme and Carlisle.

Catching my attention, Alice waved her delicate fingers at me and skipped over to me, holding a hefty, and lump of a snowball. She balanced it on her palms and kissed my cheek.

"Make it count, Bella." Alice winked, and passed it to me, her petite body in front of Emmett's view. "I did bring a new party dress for you and one for Nessie, so do it. Now." She told me with a wide grin on her pink lips.

She backed away, arching an eyebrow at me. I zeroed my vision on Emmett, who spread his feet apart and stepped out by himself, a snow generous snowball inside of his hands.

I tilted my head to the side, warning him, as well as urging him to take a stab at me. Edward hilariously ticked his eyes from me to Emmett, his face full of entertainment.

_Should I_? I asked Edward mentally. He nodded subtly. "Show him what a powerful Cullen you really are." He whispered. He kissed my forehead, and then looked at his brother.

Emmett puckered his lips and cocked his head to the side, staring at me like a target. All eyes bounced from me to Emmett, all growing anxious.

Edward took Renesmee who was covering her mouth with both hands, theatrically muffling her own laughs.

Emmett leapt in the air but he was too late. Before anyone knew it, the snowball slashed into Emmett's shoulder, snow caking his face, his jacket and his eyes. His lips were peeled into a grim, yet funny line.

He blinked his eyes pointing at me "It's not over, little sister." Emmet jeered from behind a crooked smile. He tossed a snowball around him torso and caught it with his other hand, showing off of course.

I lifted an eyebrow with delighted interest.

"I got a lot on you, you know." Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows at me. He pointed at me, Edward and then down to our innocent daughter. Renesmee's eyes stopped questioningly at me, and then she went back to throwing snow in the air all around herself. She sang, "Let it snow let it snow let it snow!"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I shot back at Emmett, jutting my hip out to the side.

"Oh, I would." Emmett threatened, his tone joking.

I lifted one eyebrow at him, clearly not intimidated by him.

"Is that so?" I responded, my held head high. I knew I was now the strongest of all of the Cullens and I wore that on my sleeve.

Renesmee's high laugh filled the frigid air and everyone's laughter chorused with hers.

From the corner of my eye, Rosalie placed one hand on her hip. She was almost scowling, though in a way she looked amused.

It was evident that she and I would never be best friends, not in this lifetime anyway. Even if she didn't approve of my attacking her lover Emmett, I really didn't care. I was happy. One hundred percent happy and no one would ever change that.

"You're mommy is dazzling, isn't she?" Edward whispered in Renesmee's ear, and she yelped a cute little "Yep!"

My curly haired girl bobbed her head up and down, her curls springing from underneath her snow beanie. "I want to be just like her!"

"You will, I am sure." Edward hugged her to him and then set her down to pat her own artillery of snowballs. "You are both amazing young women." Edward's eyes were on me for a moment, love written all over his face. I could still see that his eyes were a bit contemplative, though I thought that we had communicated quite well.

I mulled over his expression, and I couldn't really read it. I searched his eyes, but then he looked down at our daughter.

Edward helped Renesmee as she squealed, making her one and setting it gently into her hands and pointing at Emmett. Emmett was enlightened at the gesture, jabbing a finger at Edward as if he were next.

"It's alright," Emmett said coolly. He shrugged it off. His lips spread into a wide sneer, directed at me. "I can find your weakness." He was looking more and more boastful. I could see his muscles rippling to show off for everyone.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Don't have any," I sighed, giving Emmett an apathetic smile.

Squishy snowballs beat up against Edward's shoulder, and then mine, and I looked to see the assaults coming from Jacob. He had a conceited look on his face.

I wore a prideful smirk on my lips, and stood tall next to Edward, who held me proudly at his side. We traded a sneaky glance and then reached down to scoop up the snow to crush it together into weapons.

That was when the snowball war began, as everyone bunched up their own balls of ice, causing another blizzard of snow.

I parted my lips to say something marginally threatening to Jacob as I swooped down to gather another fistful of the snowy mess, when Emmett added smugly, "I'll find a way to take you down." Emmett playfully swung and flung another snow boulder at me, which I deflected by crushing it with my outstretched hand.

I snickered at Emmett's feeble attempt. And then I turned to look up at Edward, who was stiff as an ice sculpture. His eyes were vacant. He stared straight ahead in Emmett's direction. My eyes slid back and forth from my brother, to Edward.

My guess was that Emmett's harmless words had set Edward off somehow.

Snowballs gradually stopped sailing towards us. I touched my husband's forearm with my own. I reached for his hand, curving my head around to look him straight in the eyes. He looked shocked, and somewhat crushed.

"Common', I was kidding, I won't even touch her," Emmett lifted his arms in the air. He tired to laugh it off, but it was to no avail.

It hadn't taken much to open up Edward's wound. I guess I should have seen something like this coming. I squeezed his hand tighter. _Edward, it's alright. Anchor, remember? I'm here with you. It's alright._ I mentally soothed him with my thoughts, though I could see him breaking under the surface. Edward was correct about one thing. Healing him would take more time than I had thought.

I caught Edward's hand in mine trying to get his attention. Edward's face was stern, yet somewhat panicked. His eyes pricked and then closed. He furtively set his jaw, probably to control himself.

The dreaded, self-afflicted torture was coming back to him.


	13. The Vision

Chapter 13 The Vision

_Edward, come back to me_, I thought tentatively to him. My gaze shifted from Emmett, and then to Alice, who was scrutinizing Edward very carefully and thoroughly.

_Don't lose yourself again, _my mind pleaded with him. I maintained my placid expression on my face, though all of the Cullen's eyes measured Edward's reactions quite noticeably now.

I hooked my free arm with his, while looping my fingers in his to hold him at bay.

With a sinuous smile on my lips my eyes drifted up to meet Edward's. His eyes were burning. My lips parted, though I said nothing. I followed Edward's indistinct stare to Alice's. They were locked on each other. Alice's beautiful eyes held an obscure, yet trite look of perception. Of course, she was always eloquent. I gathered that she could see the near future with him, and immediately I was itching to know what Alice could detect that I failed to see in his murky eyes.

I felt a twinge of jealousy overpower my feelings, though it did not register in my thoughts. I trained my mind to not expel Edward out of my stream of thinking, though I spoke to him gently silently.

_Do you want to go home?_ I couldn't help but wonder, as panic lumped itself in my brain. Inscrutably, I looked up at Edward's face. His brow creased with anxiety. It reminded me of someone who was undergoing a considerably amount of stress and it was causing a migraine. His nose crinkled up and he closed his eyes for a moment.

His lips twitched. "I'm fine." He roughly said, probably to convince everyone else that he was over it.

_You can't lie to me._

My eyes interlocked with Alice's. She tilted her head to the side with a warm smile. She dusted her fingers off from the powdery snow. Her façade did not fool me either.

I deliberately lifted one eyebrow at her, inquiring her to please fill me in on what she had seen. The familiar and intricate way that her eyes glazed over, only for a split second, was all I needed to arrive to the conclusion that she may have had some sort of vision.

Alice did not seem stirred up, though I was observant enough to discern that she was covering something up.

I was distracted by Jacob's deep voice. "Hey, Nessie, why don't we go inside and share a strawberry milkshake pop tart. I'll let you have the first bite." He knelt down to pick her up underneath her arms. A vibrant grin etched her baby face. All the while, Jacob's eyes were trained on Edward's stone face. Jacob was insightful enough to depict on Edward's volatile mood.

Jacob carried my daughter into the mansion, intentionally keeping his sharp eyes on Edward as if he were going to blow up.

I would thank Jacob later. Perhaps Nessie did not need to see Edward fall apart, if he were to do so.

I nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Jake." We were all in need of a good break.

Renesmee's jubilant face was priceless. She looked at me, smiling, though her demeanor plainly said: 'I don't even have to ask.' She looked so pleased and proud at the same time that her Jake was going to reward her for the snowball scrap.

Though her diet consisted of blood, she was unable to resist the sugary goodness of a pop tart. She must have inherited that from me.

Jacob held Nessie in his bear-like arms up the stone steps of the castle. Renesmee had acquired a good bodyguard, which made me worry less about her, and more about my suddenly sensitive husband, and I felt a pang of sadness creep into my soul. It was an empty feeling.

I caught Renesmee's eye and blew her a kiss. "I'll see you inside Nessie."

She blew a kiss back, patting her lips and then puffing her cheeks full of air, making her look like an irresistible chipmunk. She blew it at me, and I pretended to catch it in my fist. It was another new thing her and I had come up with that we did together.

My head swiveled around and I looked deep into Edward's eyes, though his were apprehensive.

_Just tell me and we'll go,_ I communicated to him again, allowing my fingers run up and down his arm to placate him. _Whichever you need, but please tell me._

His body was as rigid as steel, and so was his jaw line.

Emmett chortled deep in his throat, but his laugh was nervous. He turned to glance at Rosalie. She strutted towards him and linked arms with him. They gaited into the house. Rosalie would not look at me or Edward.

"You win sis." Emmett said behind him as they ascended up the stairway.

Esme and Carlisle turned to look at one another. Esme was smiling light-heartedly. Carlisle touched her shoulders with his hands and led her indoors as well.

The Denali clan and poor Nahuel even disappeared. I was focused on Edward.

Alice leaned in to peck Jasper on the lips, all the while, wearing an all-too-plastic smile. Something was fishy here, and I began to feel the little sister syndrome while the other kids knew a well-kept secret that I did not.

Jasper gaited past us, though Alice trotted towards us, snow flicking out from her Prada heels.

Like a soft blanket of fuzzy feelings, I felt lenient in my mind. I stole a peek at Jasper, who was gazing at me, his face relaxed.

Yeah right. I was astute enough to read Alice. As charming as she was at being suave, I was all too incredulous right now.

I slid my arm around Edward's stomach. Please tell me that you're not going to snap, because guess what, I won't let you.

I stepped around n front of him to get a better view of his eyes. As strained as his eyes were, he would not meet my gaze. He appeared oddly mesmerized by Alice.

Naturally, I turned to see Alice standing behind me, her full lips still as happy-go-lucky, though if she would have read my mind, she would heard me think: 'You protesteth too much. '

Why else would Alice be grinning like a Cheshire cat while her brother was inevitably bruised internally.

"Please, just, somebody." I started, my eyes flickering back and forth between them. "You have to talk to me here."

Alice reached out to stroke my chin lightly. She studied me docilely for two seconds.

"Okay, Alice won't talk," I gave my favorite sister a pleading look. "Edward, please, just….speak to me," I turned to meet his arctic glare, though he was staring straight at Alice still.

The panic button was hit inside of my head. "Say something." I demanded, my tone a little higher than I wished.

Edward winced and then gradually he looked down at me. He swallowed with difficulty. I narrowed my eyes introspectively. I shook my head in disbelief.

He finally spoke. "I'm not sure what to do Bella." His eyes melted away the ice-cold for a moment and then they went bitterly hard again. "Forgive me, for making you put up with me."

"No, it's fine." I countered stubbornly. " Just let me take care of you," I stammered at him.

I felt Alice's cool fingers touch my shoulder. "He's trying to fight it, trust me, he wants to get better."

I looked back and forth at them, searching for an answer to what was going on. "What are you implying?" I asked Alice.

Edward stiffly hugged my waist, kissed my lips tenderly yet swiftly, and then Alice said in her light voice, "Bella, why don't you go on ahead inside and tend to Nessie." Her cherubic face was regretful to say this to me, though she still maintained a peaceful smile on her lips. "I need some time alone with Edward."

My mouth fell open and I whipped my head around to look up at him, begging for him to elaborate.

His eyes tightened, but he gazed at me and then nodded slightly. "I don't understand."

"It's just part of the healing process," he managed to offer me a condoling lopsided smirk, but his eyes were still tortured.

I got it finally. It caused him too much pain to look at me. That was what he had told me earlier.

Alice said, "It shall not take too long I promise."

I held onto his hand a moment longer and then stared longingly at him. My eyes ticked in between their faces once more. Trusting Alice to have enough judgment that perhaps I needed to be away from Edward just this once gave me enough incentive to slowly saunter into the house, watching Edward reluctantly the entire way. He watched me leave apologetically, though there was great resolve marked on his handsome face.

Before I entered the French doors to the mansion, I thought out at him, _I'm here for you. I'm your anchor. Whatever you do, don't shut me out._ I looked at him one last time over my shoulder before walking through the doors. _You need me as much as I need you._

"Thank you," he mouthed toward me.

Alice stood closer to him, a protective attitude about her over him. I understood the theory that he may just need to discuss his issue with somebody else rather than me, though it still stabbed me clean through.

I regretfully paused at the door, as I watched Alice grin at him. Her expression was empathetic, as shoulder to shoulder, they turned towards the woods to a narrow path, framed with evergreen branches.

I strolled into the Denali home and immediately I was greeted by a "Momma!"

Hearing Renesmee's baby voice made me smile. She was sitting next to Jacob on a leather sofa in the indented living area, mouth full of the pastry. Her fingers were covered with pink filling and there were crumbs on her mouth and cheeks.

She could have shot a commercial for Gerber baby toddlers, she was so adorable.

"What's up Bells." Jacob said with caution in his tone.

I lifted the corners of my mouth, not really in the mood to talk about the matter with my husband.

Esme and Carlisle were seated on the sofa with Jasper. Emmett sat against the fireplace, holding Rosalie against his chest.

Nahuel was probably with Kate, Tanya, and Eleazar in the dining room. I could hear them at the dining room table, discussing the last war with the Volturi, and Rome. They were probably weighing out the consequences of what to do now that the Volturi were no longer in office.

I could not answer his direct question. I rolled one shoulder, while scooping Nessie up and sitting in her place next to my best friend. I sat my baby on my knees and hugged her to me. She swiveled in her place on my lap and aimed her half eaten pop tart for my mouth.

"Here! Bite. I share with you," she offered me her own personal pop tart, placing the gooey part to my lips, but I only nibbled for her own merit. It did not taste the same as it had when I was human.

I cuddled her closer to me, putting my cheek to hers. I enjoyed having a daughter, especially knowing that she was part Edward.

"My sweet, Nessie," I said to her , giving her a little kiss. I had to admit I could smell it and taste it, but it was no longer that appealing. Kind of when you wanted to keep eating something really good, but you were just too full to finish it.

"Since when do vampires eat pastries?" Emmett asked comically, palm up in the air, the other hand on Rosalie's leg.

Rosalie said alluringly. "We give her what she wants."

"I think it's cute," said Esme.

Holding the pop tart with both of her hands, Nessie asked me, "Momma? Where are daddy and Alice?"

I kept my eyes on her. "Talking." I answered nonchalantly as if it was a usual thing. To lighten the mood I added casually "Are you going to eat that whole thing?"

She bobbed her head in response, chewing a large portion. Off course, she was half-human.

"She must enjoy the flavor. The sugar," commented Carlisle.

I thought the look on Renesmee's face was comical. Her eyes squinted when she twisted to grin up at me.

"Well, we know what sugar does to her," I directed at Jacob, throwing him an artificial smirk.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? I just can't stand feeding her blood." He said in defense, while winking at my daughter. She jumped up and down in her place, as if the sugary buzz was already making its effect on her.

I happened to notice that Rosalie was glaring ice picks at Jacob. He pretended Rosalie didn't exist.

"Momma?" Nessie asked, already begging me with her ridiculously alluring eyes. She inherited that from Edward. I could literally see her smoldering up at me.

"What is it, sweetie?" I held her closer to me.

Her eyes were soft. "I want to go back outside where daddy is." Renesmee replied, a near whimper.

Out of my peripheral vision, Jacob glanced at me with a guarded look. Apparently he still didn't want Renesmee around Nessie right now. When he caught my eye, he subtly shook his head.

Rosalie piped up in a silky ton. "Nessie, why don't we dress you in your new, beautiful princess dress?"

Renesmee looked at her aunt Rosalie.

Jacob rolled his eyes around.

"I want to go with daddy," she said, fixing her eyes on me. She was not pouty like most toddlers, she was more worried. I hoped that she did not pick up on Edward's chalky mood of late. It would be far too difficult and intricate to explain what the situation was, to Renesmee.

I did not know what to say. I swept her curls around her face. It was not easy to divert her.

Thank goodness to Rosalie, she was able to detour my child's attention. She stood to her feet and glided towards us, a stunning smile on her rosy lips. "We could put your dress on, and show daddy how pretty you can look. And surprise him." She recommended.

Renesmee's expression was both concerned and confused when Rosalie offered Nessie her hand. "What's wrong with daddy?"

My eyes flickered from Rosalie's and back down to my daughter. "Nothing, sweetheart." I lied smoothly. "He just wanted to spend a little time with Alice."

Jacob's face was taught. He watched Renesmee intently.

Nessie spoke as if it were difficult to choose her words. "But, he is always with mommy."

She was catching on. My gaze begged Rosalie for help. No one else said anything. Just like me, they probably did not know where to go from here.

Renesmee looked back at me. I kept my indifferent demeanor at bay.

Rosalie knelt down, smiling at her. "It is up to you what you wish to do." She was gentle and endearing. Her voice was so sweet, that Jacob held his nose with his palm.

"Then let's go outside," chimed Renesmee, casual and bouncy again.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I did not believe that Edward was going to be potentially volatile around her, I just did not want Renesmee have any reason to ask any unmistakable questions.

Just then, I heard footfalls outside on the porch and then the French doors opened. Alice swept inside, a wearing an ever-present smirk. She strolled over to Jasper and sat on his lap. I could not even tell that there was anything the matter. Though she did make eye contact with me. Her eyes were serene.

I moved my head as Edward made his way over to me. His lips curled up down at Renesmee. She lit up brightly at sight of him.

He stood next to me, though Jacob would not give up his spot next to me. His gaze was even on Edward's. Probably to test his vibes.

Edward touched my shoulder with one hand and then stoked Renesmee's cheek.

I watched my husband curiously, allowing my face to brighten. He did look unruffled, but I could still see something subtly incommodious in his eyes.

Alice clapped her hands energetically. "Alright, it's about that time. Let's prepare for the party. Nessie, will you help me?" She wiggled her fingers towards herself, directed at Renesmee.

Nessie looked back at me and I nodded.

"I'll be right back!" She exclaimed.

"First of all, let's get you into something more appropriate," bubbled Alice.

Eagerly, Renesmee slipped off of me, wrapped her arms around Edward for a hug and then bounded into Alice's arms. She carried her upstairs, and Rosalie followed. Apparently, my daughter thought that all was well now that her father was back inside.

Once they were upstairs, I reached for Edward's hand, my expression warm and compassionate.

He settled next to me and I scooted over.

For a moment, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper watched him expectantly, and then they settled into their own conversation about leaving shortly after Alice's gala.

_You really have some explaining to do_, I told him, my thumb rubbing over his hand_. I need to know what is going on._

He nodded twice, blinked to look at our family and then back at me. "I apologize for that," he murmured, embarrassed, shielding his words with a small smile.

Jacob moved over slightly to give us room, leaning back against the opposite arm of the love sofa. He rested his head back in the pillows, an impatient look on his face as he stared out the window.

_Alice has seen something._ _She had a vision,_ _didn't she?_ was my silent inquiry. I watched his eyes tentatively.

Edward deliberated for a second and then lifted his gaze up to meet mine. He was collected and the difference in his mood was that he was not as edgy as he was earlier. He seemed to have a better grip on his actions. That was a plus, so I did not need to worry there.

I was still not convinced that everything with Edward and his internal breakdown, could be solved right away, though.

We held our stare for a minute. His eyes were as loving as ever, yet he moved his chin downward, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I gazed at him with resolve, thinking out to him,_ You've got to tell me, good or bad Edward._

A definite yes.

I was desperate to find out what.


	14. Royalty

Chapter 14 Royalty

After Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee retreated upstairs to play dress up, I sat unsatisfied, wondering what Alice could have possibly seen. A decision must have been made between either myself or Edward to cause Alice to have a glimpse at Edward.

I did not have to ask if it involved our marriage, or at least—he and I as a couple. Why else would she have gone directly to him and not me?

I had to refute the unnerving thoughts of betrayal for Alice not to confide in me. My conclusion was that she thought it more appropriate for him to be the one to speak to me about the vision.

"We can depart after the celebration. It will benefit us for the conspicuous image driving in the night, instead of the sunlight," implied Carlisle.

Esme agreed with a conforming nod. "Of course. That way, Nessie can sleep on the way."

"That would be best for her," I agreed.

"That way she won't get bored," said Jacob dully. Then he smiled with an afterthought, almost looking like that little boy I first met down on La Push beach. "I can keep her entertained." He bobbed his head, agreeing with himself.

"You're welcome to ride with us, it's no question," I said to Jacob vacantly, barely hearing myself. My attention was still on my husband beside me.

Edward nodded his head and listened to the conversation, though internally he was also in tune to me. His arm weaved underneath mine and draped around it, hugging my wrist against his.

Jacob huffed. "You'd better Bells," he taunted. "Gotta keep the kids together for the ride." He added buoyantly, still grinning his Jacob-Black trademark smile, and then it faded when he looked at Edward, who looked like he was concentrating on something very far away.

I studied Edward remorsefully. _You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you._

His features lightened up a bit.

Emmett was evaluating Edward and me with a sly grin. I could already see an attack in the making with this one. I sighed softly, preparing myself and bracing my shoulders.

"You know, if you two still want to be alone, now's your chance." Apparently Emmett had not learned his lesson yet.

Edward did not say anything, and neither did I, though I wanted to. I pressed my lips together and smirked sarcastically.

Esme shot Emmett a subtle 'be-nice' look. He nodded his head back at her with mock innocence.

Jacob snorted and shook his head, staring off in the opposite direction and I realized with mal humor that it was a laugh.

I glanced at Edward, who still impersonated disinterest in what his irritating brother was assuming. Everyone all knew why we had disappeared. How humiliating.

"Edward," Carlisle deflected Emmett's immature behavior. "What did Alice see?" He asked rationally, examining Edward's stale expression.

Quietly, Edward's fist clenched around mine. He was uncomfortable, as if sitting in an electric chair at a death sentence.

Of course, all pairs of golden eyes rested on us.

Jacob was suddenly alert on edge, turning his head to look at Edward. He seemed intent on figuring out what was causing Edward to be so sensitive as of late.

Edward deliberated, his eyes crossing with Carlisle's discerning ones.

"Look, bro, we all know you're protective over your wife," Emmett gestured his head in my direction while arching an eyebrow, wide grin still intact. "But you know I'm just being me." He paused pointing to himself. He hunched over his knees. "You just gotta tell us. Does this vision have to do with you and Bella?"

Jacob's eyes tightened at Edward warily, just like the good old days when he did not trust him with me, and now, he had an even more imperative reason to be reluctant to Edward. Renesmee.

Edward breathed out what sounded like a chuckle, as if Carlisle's question was absurd.

Emmett had taken such a quantum leap by probing Edward. It caught me off guard, though I had no room for annoyance for Emmett. There would be plenty of time for getting even with him. Edward and Alice's private interlude was more of an imperative predicament.

Alice's visions were always top priority, although it was evident that she was not reacting hastily at all.

Perhaps Alice had sighted Edward in the near future as losing his mind, or much worse—not being able to triumph over his personal abhorrence that he was dwelling on.

Next to my side, Edward stiffened, though not regarding Carlisle or Emmett, because his eyes touched my expectant stare. He was hearing me think about him.

We all waited for him to speak.

I was so keyed up to learn what this new vision was of Alice's, that I could hardly stand it the uneasiness that drenched me to the core.

I could not help it but feel antsy.

I was fed up. I rationalized what I was about to say, carefully evaluating my tone before I spoke.

"Please, you guys." I ventured, almost sounding like a plea for them to stop grilling him. "He is just coping with a lot, and I'm sure he'll tell us if it's that important." I stuck up for him. I could tell that Edward was caught off guard by me, for he tenderly stroked my ring finger with his thumb and forefinger.

Emmett drew his head back with a low snicker. Though he brushed off my comment with a leer, I could tell he took the hint to stop with the nonsense sexual banter.

Carlisle and Esme traded a rather amused glance.

"Alright. I see, it is personal." Carlisle caught on, nodding his chin at me and then looking back at Edward.

A beat. Esme, of course, the heart of the Cullen family, supplemented, "It's alright, Edward. As long as none of us are in any immediate danger, then you should not have to divulge to us something sacred."

"Yeah, but it effects Nessie." Jacob said, distraught. "I mean, you're her parents."

I felt Edward nod. His muscles were as taught as guitar strings. I felt better after defending him, although I had some grueling to do myself. Although, it had annoyed me that everyone had put him on the hot plate. I sank closer into him.

"What's up with you?" Asked Jacob, eyeing Edward. He was a cross between concern and frustration.

"Don't worry about me," answered Edward tensely.

Jacob pressed his lips together, his eyes still slanted. "I don't know if I trust you around Nessie. Deal with it, whatever it is." He turned his head the other way to deflect the daggers that Edward may possibly glare at him.

Edward grimaced, though said nothing.

My head snapped around to look at Jacob, more in shock than anything.

"Jake," I warned. "We are."

Jacob opened up his hands as if to motion to us 'then do it'.

"Let me ask you this, son." Carlisle spoke with deliberation to express to Edward that he was not interrogating him in the least. "Is the vision at all precarious, and do we need to help you in any way?"

My eyes found their way wandering up to Edward. His expression was composed, though his gaze was remote. As if he was thinking about something entirely apart from what was going on inside of the room.

I felt such sympathy for him. Poor Edward, he was trying with immense effort to maintain his dignity, as well as keep the vision a secret. So much for that idea.

I felt tense. I was entitled to know what this vision entailed, and I had a right. I did not wish to embarrass him by demanding him to let me in on it, though I was so close to slipping off the edge of that chivalry. I needed to find out now.

Edward's lips pulled upward to display triviality of the matter. His expression was indifferent as he spoke very casually. "No." He said with certainty. "It is not a critical issue concerning the family. Alice merely saw something concerning Bella and myself." His voice was convincing, though I knew it was more than that.

_I share everything I am with you, Edward. Please tell me what is going on?_ I begged him. Now I knew how he must have felt to be an outsider from my mind long ago.

My fingers contracted against his, nudging him to react somehow. A sign, a shrug, even a clue—anything.

Edward was contemplative. He seemed to be frozen in his own thoughts, which was not always a good thing. His face was as if he were caught doing something wrong and he was being scolded.

I felt so sorry for him. I slid my other palm to his chest as if to stabilize him. _I'm here, it's okay_, I sent my calming thoughts to him.

Jasper analyzed Edward and then his eyes wavered over to me.

"If you two wish to discuss this matter now amongst yourselves, please. By all means, please, do take a moment." Carlisle offered with a brief gesture of his hand. I could see how relevant he treated Edward's condition and the vision.

I took a shallow breath, searching Edward's eyes. He consented with a blink of his eyes, slightly lowering his chin. He was a bit hesitant.

Upstairs, the girls Rose, Alice and Renesmee chirped in delight about my daughter's ensemble. I could not wait to see her in her darling new gown.

"Perfection achieved! I did not foresee you looking this ravishing," Alice said, marveling over Renesmee.

"Why, you are quite the pretty princess," Rosalie commented. Renesmee squealed and I heard someone clap their palms together in appreciation.

"Isn't she though?" Said Alice.

"Now her hair," Rose added.

We all paused to eavesdrop. Esme was snickering kindly, holding her fist to her nose.

"Just wait until your mother sees you," Alice bubbled over. "I think that we should open up our own boutique! Isn't that not right, Rose?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," she responded.

"And I will be the model," volunteered Renesmee. There was distinct laughter in her tone, that it made me sneak a smile.

Jacob beamed to himself at Renesmee's unmistakable voice.

Edward's lips curved upward, though his eyes still dwelled on me intently. _Now's as good a time as any_, I prompted him.

"Bella," Edward said formally. "Why don't we step outside for a moment." He stood, helping me rise to my feet.

"Good idea," I answered aloud, bolting up.

He excused us and he took me out the front door, opening the glass door for me, allowing me to exit first and then following me. We shuffled through the layers of icing from the fallen snow, heading towards the same pathway in between two Christmas trees. Their branches welcomed us into the wintry trail.

When I was convinced that it was safe to use my words, I dropped my patient mode. "What is it?" I exhaled and turned to him, halting in my tracks. He followed my lead, nearly looking embarrassed.

I lightly touched my fingers to his cheek to soothe his nerves. He was wound so tight.

Edward lingered, staring at me thoughtfully. He stepped in, and I had to tilt my head upward to see him. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this."

I braced my shoulders. "Just say it." I shook my head as if it were the simplest thing, though I could see he struggled. My voice softened. "I'm a big girl, I can take it." I urged him, reaching out to hold his elbows. I had to admit it to myself that I was afraid he would run away from me to escape divulging the truth.

His brows pulled together earnestly. "Alright." He whispered in a tight voice, "Alice saw me dwelling on the past." He inched closer and nodded. "Because of what you endured, she said that she had a vision of me having a...fit in front of you. We were alone at the time." He waited a beat, anguish visible in his empty eyes, as if it hurt him to talk about it.

I mulled over his words in disbelief. I placed my free hand in his and steadily looked him in the eyes.

I considered the fact that he could not get over his guilt. "How bad was it?"

His gaze plummeted. "Let's put it this way." I could see him swallow. "Alice told me that if I didn't get my act together and move on, that I would hurt you even more."

My heart leapt at the meaning. My mouth about dropped open. _I thought you said the vision didn't mean any immediate danger for us._ My mind raced before my words could find voice.

"Emotionally, I mean," Edward added, shaking his head quickly. His face scrunched at the ache of the notion. He reminded me of the look in his eye when we were first split apart when we had first started dating.

I sighed. "I see." I gulped. I meditated on the vision for a few seconds and then drew him closer. "Like I said though. That's why I married you. I'm here to help you." I forced a smile, but I was still seriously worried about him.

We were both silent for a minute. He put his arms around me and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"She also said she doesn't want any more disturbing visions of me going mental," he said, followed by a low chuckle. Then he was earnest. "It wouldn't be fair to any of you." His finger traced my spine.

"You have to make the decision to get better," I said in his hair, inhaling him in. My arms wound around his neck.

Another laugh escaped him. "That's what Alice said. That it is up to me." He was playing with my hair now. "Of course, she was using much more colorful language than that."

I could not help but allow myself to let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I don't need you to go crazy on me."

I felt him tremble with a silent laugh himself.

"She said, 'Dammit Edward if you don't control yourself, than I will do it for you so help me.' Yeah, I think I may have crossed her."

"What would we do without her?" I mused.

Edward held me tighter, a strong hug. "She was not as sweet as you are with me, but I must admit. What she described to me was all that I needed."

With all humor gone, I pulled back to look into his eyes. I kissed him on the lips and then said, "I know what happened really bothered you." I looked at him sternly, heated passion smoldering in my gaze. "But. You're the only one who can forgive yourself, you know."

His stare on me clouded over for a moment. "I know." Then his mouth curled upward.

I simply stared at him.

"I am sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked me fervently.

"You've done nothing wrong."

He exhaled, and his body relaxed. I felt him unwind.

I dropped my hands to lock with his. "But I'm holding you personally accountable to let it go." I took two steps backward, tugging him along. "

"I will." He promised.

We gazed at one another for a few seconds and then I thought about Renesmee. "Come on. I want to see Nessie's dress." His smile reached his eyes. I felt such a tangible lift off of my shoulders and my mind. "Knowing Alice, she probably had a gown made by a professional designer." I blew out a laugh, as we crunched through the snow.

I made air quoted with one hand as I mimicked her trill, "Heaven forbid she would wear something off of the rack."

Edward's arm wound around my waist as he joked, "She is really dangerous isn't she?" We made our way up the stone steps and onto the veranda near the glass doors.

Before I could make my own personal comment on that one, both of us heard Alice's childlike voice, as if on cue. "I heard that!"

"Alice? She can be when she wants to," said Edward, stifling a chuckle.

"Mmmm." I nodded.

"Oh, Bella?" Alice bubbled. "It's your turn. Get thee up here! "

I halted dead in my tracks, clinging onto Edward. We traded doomed looks as we cautiously entered the house.

"Don't worry, I will protect you," he said in my ear.

Edward led me to the peak of the living area and we faced our family with much relief.

Rosalie looked puffed up, and very proud of herself. She was adorned in a baby pink tight fitting dress. Of course, Emmett was holding her, his hands on her thighs. Rose's eyes were on me, waiting for my reaction.

Jacob was sitting on the edge of the sofa, with Renesmee standing next to him. He lifted his eyes up to me, then Edward, then back to me, perceiving our expressions. As always, his teeth were showing in a gallant smile.

Alice's face was incandescent as well. She made the sun look like a moon. She was smiling so brightly at me that I almost turned around and escaped out the door.

My foot obeyed me, and I turned to go back the way I had come.

"Don't even think about it," she advanced a step closer to me, as if to corner me.

Edward glanced down at me protectively, his arm constricting around me. I must have looked frightened because Renesmee shrieked "Momma!" She danced up to me and Edward.

Jacob rose to his feet and stood next to me, his focus on Renesmee.

He gaped at her as if he could look nowhere else. Nothing else held enough interest for him other than my daughter.

My eyes popped wide at the site of her when I realized what she was adorned in. The most beautiful dress. It was no wonder that Jacob was gazing dotingly at Renesmee. She lit up the entire room.

Renesmee was wearing a gold gown that looked like satin. It reached down to her ankles. The gown had a V-neck with a matching satin lace bodice. Her hair was in ringlets of course, pulled up and spilling down her shoulders and back. The glittering dress made her appear like she was going to the Academy Awards Red Carpet. I gasped loudly.

Edward marveled at her. "Nessie, you are gorgeous." He said in utmost reverence, awe saturating his voice.

I swore my little girl blushed, titling her cheek to her left shoulder. She held her dress with her fingertips as if to curtsey.

Esme said, "You are so darling, Nessie. Why don't you twirl around for us?"

Her eyes were squinted up, and her little teeth showed. She twirled around for us. "See? I'm a princess."

"Yes you are," Edward agreed. "You're so beautiful I don't fancy letting you out of the house."

Everyone laughed lightly.

Edward scooped her up before I could, with his free arm.

"You're our little princess Renesmee." I said, touching her ringlets. She looked at me in wonder.

"Now I look as pretty as you momma?"

My eyes would have watered, but I smiled at her tenderly. "Even prettier."

Edward side-glanced at me, and winked but said nothing.

Alice nodded. "Princess Nessie. Hmmm, that fits, you know," her tiny finger tapped her chin, as if she were deep in thought. She looked upward for a second and then shook her thoughts away.

"Of course it does," I had to say.

"She's always been a princess, what are you talking about?" interjected Jacob with a scoff. Oh yeah, those two still didn't get along.

Edward laughed to himself at my thoughts.

Renesmee rewarded his complement with a breathtaking smirk. "I have?"

"Yep," answered Jacob gently.

I planted two kisses on my daughter's cheek, having to practically jump up to reach.

"All she needs is the crown," remarked Rosalie, speaking with such adoration that I had to remind myself that I was Renesmee's mother. "In fact, Alice did purchase one."

"What a shock," said Edward coolly.

Alice nodded slowly, her chin raised. "I thought that she may need it, that's all."

"Did you hear that Nessie? You have a crown too." Edward said in Renesmee's ear, with audible enthusiasm. In reaction, she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes wide.

Alice tsked, and then stretched her arm out to receive me.

I retracted back, horrified. Rosalie chuckled politely, and then muffled it with a dainty touch of her finger to her mouth. I must have looked hilarious. I had to admit I did ham it up theatrically, just to crack Renesmee up.

Renesmee giggled, like trickling water. A baby's irresistible laugh. "Aw, go ahead mommy, I want to see you in a pretty dress. You'll be queen momma!"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "She just may be."

Carlisle and everyone else focused on little bitty Alice, who was having her fun. She shrugged, blasé as ever.

I scowled.

Alice shrugged, but she looked all too inconspicuous to me.

"Of what?" Asked Edward, He shrugged dramatically and looked at Renesmee, and then back down at me. "She's already my queen." His words were fervent. I clutched onto him.

Renesmee sang, "Mine too,"

Edward cuddled her to his cheek. "Aren't I such a lucky daddy."

"Sure sure!" Renesmee sat comfortably on his hip while resting her palm outspread on my shoulder.

Now my daughter was sounding more and more like Jake. Wonderful.

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll get to you too, Edward," Alice promised, pointing at him.

Edward's eyes expanded. Alice cantered over to me and took my hand before I could leap away.

"Well, here I go, into the wild," I teased Alice, who pursed her lips back at me.

"I can't wait to see you," said Edward in a whisper.

"Me too!" Nessie cried exuberantly.

"Come Bella!" She yanked me with such excitable speed. "It'll be fun!"

"Mmm, just what do you mean by _fun_?"

I tried to hold onto Edward reluctant to leave them. Alice managed to break our strong handhold. I shot him a pleading glance over my shoulder.

"Save me," I mouthed.

He just stared at me apologetically, his eyes glistening.

Everyone else laughed at my own expense.

Being practically dragged by my radiant step-sister, we arrived in her quarters. The room was about the same square footage as Edward and my suite, except hers had three times the bathroom, and five times the walk-in closet. It was one whole house inside of the mansion. I took a moment to look left and then right.

Hanging up there near her vanity was my short, silver dress. It seemed tight-fitting. I eyed it angrily. The neckline plunged downward. I was afraid to even try it on.

"Okay Alice, I didn't know we were going to a ball. Isn't it just a party?" I said squeamishly.

She put her arms around me and inched me towards it. I felt like this was an execution.

I rolled my eyes.

"A special occasion," she replied in a carefree tone. Let's see how it looks on you, and ooh, look at the shoes." She pointed her manicured nail down to the matching silver pumps. I gulped.

"Matching mousetraps?"

"Now, Bella, the least you can do is try them on, make me happy." Alice flitted over to the dress and assisted me in the gown fitting. As I turned to undress, slip the dress on, well, yank it on with her help, I faced her and she inhaled sharply.

"Grrr." I sighed.

"Yes." She nodded in self satisfaction, tugging at the shoulder straps and then bending down to pull at the hems that did not even reach my knees. "This will cure Edward," she laughed lightly.

"Why oh why?" I asked her.

She smiled smugly to herself and then gestured for me to sit down in the vanity chair. "You can thank me later." She trilled.

As she pulled and prodded, which made me want to cower and run, I decided to make the most of our sisterly bonding time. "Edward told me about the vision," I started.

"Ah." She nodded in approval. "It did him good to get a dose of that, here put your chin down." She scraped a few strands back with her fingernails. I pretended to wince. Alice continued casually. "It was not as a disturbing vision as you may have all imagined, though Edward needed a slap in the face, figuratively speaking."

I sighed, trying to relax my shoulders. I stared down at my bare legs, and my eyes got bigger. I was hardly wearing anything, the dress was so dang short. "Was he really that close to you know, slipping?"

Alice considered that for a moment, as she pinned some of my hair back. "Marginally yes, though I think that once the vision that I saw would have come to pass, he would have straightened up his act." She turned on the curling iron, and then separated my hair, and then began to curl. "On a lighter note, no, he was not going crazy. He just was boiling in his own shame, and that was hurting you too. I had to tell him, in private. That was all it took."

I did not know what to say. "Thanks. That's all he needed I guess." I felt the silky fabric between my fingers.

"Hmmm, well, when he sees you, in this dress…" she trailed off, laughing to herself faintly.

"Alice," I scolded her, my head whirling around to look at her. She looked positively angelic.

"No really." Alice let ringlets fall down my neck and back, and then she was finished. "Turn your head around. I'm not through with you yet."

I decided to change the subject. "So, you're making a huge deal out of this extravaganza." I fidgeted with my hair, and Alice slapped my hand lightly. I placed my hands in my lap, scowling. "What's really up?" I had seen the secretive expression on her face when she had spoke about Renesmee being a princess and for some reason, I wanted to call her on it.

"That's what the party is all about. You'll see, now you're all perfect. Stand up," she walked in front of me, her eyes sparkling.

"What?" I was barely able to stand in the shoes. Good thing for my new fluent grace or else I would not be able to walk down the stairs.

"Never you mind. Me to know. You can find out when everyone else does. Oh my!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth. "Shall we get Edward up here now?"

"You're really not as innocent as you seem, Alice," I smirked. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh well. Up to you." She gloated, "You look so fancy. Almost better than your wedding day." She jumped in the air and landing softly. She fished for her pink lip gloss, unscrewing it and ready to aim it at me.

I blinked once. "Why do you egg him on, you know we're in someone else's home." I asked in a hush.

Alice slowly looked at me, arching an eyebrow. I knew that she knew. Shoot.

Alice coughed down a laugh. "Uh huh. And that would stop you how? " She paused to force me to look in the tall, full length mirror. My gown looked like a T-shirt. I felt the need to cover my thighs.

"Say it Bella. You look hot!" Alice admired me for a long moment. I glowered at the mirror. I had to admit though, I did look embarrassingly pretty.

She turned her head, moving on. "Alright, let's get you down there and then it's my turn."

Full of ecstatic energy, she took my hand in hers, leaving me speechless. As we descended down the spiral stairwell, I caught a glimpse of Edward.

Jacob rolled his eyes, diving forward to catch her if need be. He planted himself next to Edward and watched me. The corner of his mouth twitched in a faint smile.

Edward's mouth fell open when he saw me and he nearly dropped Nessie. As for Renesmee, she stared at me as if I were her idol, a celebrity.

"Oooh, look at momma!" She pointed at me energetically, deeply overwhelmed. Renesmee gasped again.

As we arrived down at the landing, all eyes fixed on me, which I hated, I murmured to Alice out of the corner of my mouth, "You know way too much, you know that?"


	15. Proposal

Chapter 15 Proposal

"Is there anything you don't know?" I asked Alice, gliding down each step with care. I gripped onto the cherry-wood railing for support.

Alice sashayed down the spiral staircase without effort, poise as usual. "What can I say, being in the know is what I do. Playing dress up is just a hobby." She chirped.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, Edward welcomed me, his hand turned upward. I placed my hand in his. "I must say that Alice is very excellent at what she does." Edward kissed my hand and gave me a crooked smirk. "Not that you needed any help to look so attractive."

I pressed my lips into a smile, accepting the generous compliment. "Alice tortured me to look like this."

"I did not," Alice argued in a silky voice.

"I adore your dress," Renesmee felt the fine fabric as if it were a shiny jewel. "So dazzling!"

Edward's eyes were glued on me.

Alice flitted to Jasper's side, touched his shoulder and then he followed her upstairs. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were in tow, I guessed to change into their royal clothing.

"Can't get me to wear a suit and tie," Jacob said, spotting himself in front of myself and Renesmee. He was more at ease with Edward now. "I don't care what short stuff says." He grinned and Alice hollered in a high note from above us, "Oh quite contraire."

Jacob huffed. "Sure." He jerked his head from side to side. "Not happening."

"You'll do as we say, mut," Rosalie countered from her place on the sofa. She was sitting cross-legged, her eyes glaring needles at Jacob.

"You're the last person I'd listen to," he said smoothly, as if unbothered. "Blondie."

I glanced at Rosalie, who laughed dryly to herself. She raised an eyebrow at me as if uncertain whether or not I would scold her for her crude comment. I knew she was merely deriding Jacob for the sake of it. I merely smiled at her.

Edward closed in on me and curved his arm around my waist. His stare trickled down my body, and rolled up to my eyes appreciatively. "Why don't you two beautiful ladies come and sit down while the kids play." Edward humorously eyed Jacob and Rosalie.

"I think they're just having fun," Renesmee said and then she gawked down at my legs. She gasped. "Your dress is _short_!" She squeaked on her last word.

I nestled into Edward's neck, humiliated. He was laughing. I think that he approved of my precarious outfit.

"Alice did it." I accused about my beloved sister.

"I'm glad that she did." Still in hysterics, Edward sat me down and then pulled our Nessie onto his lap next to me.

Jacob sat perilously close to Rosalie on the couch.

She made a face like she had eaten a sour lemon and inched away. Jacob's mouth widened at her reaction and the power that he held over her.

Rosalie turned her face away and held her breath. "Must you try to get on my nerves, mongrel?"

"Nope. Just comes natural." Jacob replied coarsely, still entertained.

"You don't say." Rosalie sat on her own turf, not letting up. Jacob was pushing her and he knew it, and he was enjoying every second of it. She looked as though she was ready to explode with her nerves being severed by Jacob, who looked like he was having a splendid time next to her. I almost feared for Jacob's life, because the glares that Rosalie speared at him convinced me that she would bite his hand off at any moment.

Renesmee climbed carefully onto my lap to face me. She swept back my hair, gazing at me. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her cheek.

Just then, Nahuel, Kate, and Eleazar showed themselves from the entrance to the dining hall. Nahuel was looking at me, engrossed.

Edward lowered his chin, and stared back at Nahuel. I noticed Edward was a bit irritated and I wondered why. My gaze ticked between them. Nahuel hurriedly glanced away, finding somewhere else to look.

"I have to wonder what Alice has plotted this time," I said conversationally.

Edward's hand rested on my knee. "Don't you worry about it, sweetheart." He spoke very nonchalantly.

I cracked a smile.

His warm honey eyes locked onto mine. I lifted one shoulder. _The occasion has me worried, and the reason behind it._

"It's going to be alright, you'll see," he said in a consoling tone.

Our Nessie was occupied by tugging on my strands of curls and letting them spring back into place. Then her little fingers glided along my skin at my neck. She was fascinated at my dress, too.

"Sparkly," she cooed.

"Yes, so is your lovely dress," I told Renesmee. I said in Edward's ear. "I just think Alice is up to something, as always."

"She must be. To go to all of this trouble," Kate said. Eleazar shrugged and nodded tritely.

"Do you think she has had a vision?" Tanya raised her question, although she trained her eyes on my husband.

Edward took no notice. Instead, his mind was preoccupied.

_Wait a minute_, I thought to him, reaching out to place my hand on his leg, spanning out my fingers. _You know don't you? Of course you do._

Edward's lips tugged upward in the tiniest measure. He pretended to be casual. He looked down at me and Renesmee.

"You never do know with Alice," Kate stated happily, answering Tanya. She tossed her hair with a delicate touch of her hand.

"This is true," Tanya said, folding her arm over her chest.

_Alice said she knew something that we would soon find out,_ I told Edward In my mind. _This is why she's planned this affair. I'm right aren't I?_

Edward would not answer me. Instead he scooted next to me and draped his arm around my bare shoulders. "Nothing is for certain."

"If you do know, Edward, you should share." Tanya said.

Edward smirked politely but clearly. "No."

Down the staircase, Alice, followed by Jasper and our parents trooped down their descent, all radiant and dressed formally. They joined us in the sunken living area. The men were suited up, and Esme wore a purple satin dress, of course much more modest.

Emmett saved Rosalie by claiming her hands and standing her up next to him.

I loved Alice's dress. It was a silk blue number, with a flowing skirt. She was beaming.

"I trust that Edward did not hint what this is all about?" Alice began.

Edward shook his head.

"No," Renesmee answered truthfully, her head tipped upward, seeming sure about herself. Her face was full of honest resolve.

Alice chattered. "Good boy." She folded her hands together, her eyes glancing across everyone. "What I have really brought us together for, is regarding something very unique. It is not set in stone, of course," she paused dramatically. "Although, it could happen."

"And what is that?" Asked Carlisle.

Alice was excited about something. "You see, now that the Volturi are now defeated. Thus, leaving their civilization there vacant in Voltera."

The room was filled with a discerning 'ah'.

"What you are saying is, is that this may include us?" Carlisle presumed.

"I'm getting to that," she waved her hand politely. She continued with her professional demeanor. "Of course it includes us, it includes us all. What I propose, is…what if we elect a clan to take their place, and establish a dominant, reliable rule there?"

She hesitated while the idea washed over everyone.

I looked Edward in the eye, understanding on my face. He seemed pleasant, yet slightly amused.

"Have you seen us in a vision, in this position of rule?" Carlisle assumed.

Alice shrugged merrily. "No. We would have to decide on this first, or at least...somebody will have to."

Emmett said approvingly, "Hmmm. We could be like, rulers? I think I like it."

Renesmee was considering the conversation, her brow drawn in deep thought. She turned her body to look at Alice. Her hands were on my neck then on Edward's. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. I whispered in her ear, "I will explain it to you Nessie." She looked at me and nodded in obedience, satisfied that she would soon understand what was going on with our family. She pivoted her head around to watch Alice.

Alice's eyes were lit up. "I think it is a great possibility, don't you?"

I frowned.

Esme said, "It could very well be, though our lifestyle would be altered dramatically."

"Yes it would." Rose put in, not as flamboyant as the rest of us. "I'm not in favor of it."

I was not either. I snuck a peek at Edward. He was not at all charmed. He sat, emotionless, and somewhat less than amused.

"I like it," was Jasper's response. Perhaps he was just backing up Alice.

Emmett agreed with a hoot and a roll of his fist in the air. Rose shot him a look that made Emmett drop his hand with a shrug. "Alright, or not."

"I must say, it is a relevant matter, and I had the feeling that this would soon come up." Carlisle said officially, his expression serious.

Edward pensively pressed his lips together and then he said, "Alice, this is a lot of responsibility. But what of the other clans? How would we know that they would wish us, The Cullen family, to be assumed to fill in the high position of rulers?"

"It is merely an assumption that we could be elected. Not that we could actually take the place." Alice clarified, her finger in the air. "But on a lighter note, why not?" She scanned the room full of pensive faces.

I took in Edward's ardent expression and then turned my head to look at Alice. It was evident that he was not all for our family taking the position in Italy. "I don't think so, Alice," Edward said cordially.

"It may not be the ideal life for Renesmee," I said reprovingly.

"Alright, it is only a suggestion." Alice said, unscathed. She quickly glanced at me, her grin still intact. She ticked her attention back to the crowd. "In that case, I see it would most likely be another clan to take over."

Esme cleared her throat. "I would not want our family to have to be at such an expense of the other clans either. We would be accountable for all of the vampire clans everywhere."

Carlisle gave a firm nod. "I do not think it wise to be our family."

"Oh well," Alice sighed dreamily, watching that one go out the window. She tilted her head to the side. Taking this notion into perspective, she spoke with certainty. "I say we would gather all of fellow clans and put it to vote. Just as we always handle these matters. In order of a court."

Carlisle was contemplative, thinking before he spoke. He raised his finger. "We could, though it could be any other clan, not just ours. The position needs to be filled with a clan in favor of all of the people's best interest. Though it would require us regulating the entire world, and clusters of land."

Alice stood taller. "This culture of our –kind—needs our sort of leadership."

"Then we must summon the other clans, to propose this to them, so that they know what is going on." Said Carlisle.

Eleazar mentioned, "Yes. I could see the reality and the necessity of this motion."

Carlisle and Alice nodded. Kate and Tanya were quite with their thoughts, though they seemed on board with the proposal from Alice.

Alice clapped her hands together once. "If it is so settled I should get to work on rounding them all up."

"All in favor for the throne of Vultera to be reinstated?" Alice put her hand up, except for Jacob. I did as well. Everyone else mimicked her, all in agreement.

"Opposed?" No one put up their hand.

Jacob was not even enthralled in the discussion, nor did he care. He kept his interest on Renesmee.

Perking up when Alice spoke, Renesmee put up her hand just to do what everyone else did, and we all grinned lovingly at her.

Alice casted us a regretful glance. "In that case, I am off." She linked hands with Jasper. Alice stepped aside with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and the Denali clan joined then in a discussion about whom to invite and the situation.

"It actually is an important issue, now that Voltera is vacant, as you say." Carlisle said.

I turned to Edward. His head was bent towards the meeting. I tuned in for a bit.

"I don't know if you'd want to include the wolves into this," Jacob said off topic.

Edward regarded Jacob with an agreeing nod.

Renesmee looked confused. I held her in my arms. I explained the simple fundamentals to her so that she would have an understanding. She slowly nodded. "Oh, so we need to replace the horrible Volturi?" she asked me.

"Yes." I smiled. "But not our family." _Hopefully not ever. _I shot Edward a wide-eyed look. _Perish the thought._

Edward was searching my eyes. His fingers touched a strand of hair and he carefully set it over my forehead with a lulling smile of reassurance.

_Edward, I don't think this is the life for Renesmee. I would not be in favor of us uprooting her, even for this._

He gave me a dull look. He whispered in my ear, "It will not be our clan, because I would not allow it."

"I just can't picture you wearing those robes," said Jacob in distaste.

_You saw this coming didn't you?_ I asked Edward silently.

He nodded. "I did know what she was thinking. I can see Alice's visions, yes." Edward gestured towards Alice. "She merely had a vague vision that took place in Voltera, though it may or may not have been our family. It's difficult to tell who the clan was."

I sighed with reprieve. "Then no worries." I asked rhetorically.

"I promise." Edward tightened his arm around me. "If it is not what you want, I would not force it upon us," he said.

I was relieved for I thought Alice had a vision of us in Italy. It did not matter anyhow, because our Cullen clan was not voting to take the leadership.

I pondered for a moment about why he may have not considered sharing it with me, not that I wanted him to invade Alice's privacy. _So you saw the vision of you and me, that one that she talked to you about… ?_

Edward grimaced, but then he gained control of his composure. "Yes. I saw it." He shook his head, almost appalled at the memory. His face tensed. "It cured me, that's for sure. Seeing you like that…" he trailed off in a bitter tangent, catching himself because little ears could pick up on it.

_Oh, I see_, I was thinking of the horrible future that may have been and it would have been enough to frighten Edward.

Jacob blinked his eyes and then shook it off, muttering under his breath. He lifted his eyebrows, and said under his breath, "O—kay. I'm better off not knowing." He turned his attention to Renesmee. "Ready to play a game Nessie? It's a big house for hide and seek."

Renesmee nodded at Jacob, yet she was eyeing her father. She gathered only what she knew and what she heard.

"Seeing momma like what?" She asked Edward inquisitively, blinking between her parents.

Edward and I smiled ruefully at one another, and then our eyes dropped down to our daughter. An amiable smile stretched across Edward's face. "That your mother is exquisite in her new dress."

Jacob scoffed and then faked a cough.

I coyly tucked a piece of my lose hair behind my ear, and felt the need to pull down my skirt. I felt embarrassed by the way Edward was staring at me, it was so intense. I could not hide from his eyes, for he tilted my chin up.

Renesmee thought about Edward's answer for a moment, her eyes full of wonder. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and then lost interest with an audible, "Hmmm!" She accepted Edward's answer at face value.

I giggled. Edward and I must have looked like guilty teenagers.

"Come on, Jake!" Renesmee toddled over to Jacob to play a game, running so fast her curls bounced everywhere. She captured his hand and tugging him off of the sofa. He ran after her, as she skidded down the long corridor leading to an assortment of bedrooms.

"I'm gonna find you, Nessie!" Jacob stormed after her, growling playfully. A cheery echoing shriek tore through the home.

_Nice cover up_, I thanked him nonverbally.

Edward's mouth drew into a grim line.

"What?" I asked him, not able to help it.

Doom clouded over his eyes.

My face fell.

I nearly had a panic attack. I touched his cheek, willing him to speak to me.

"Edward?"

Was he alright?

Then he chuckled to himself. I waited for him to explain to me what he found so hilarious.

"I just hate to think of the day when she _will _understand." He gave me a meaningful look, his eyes practically steaming with adoration.

I laughed out loud. "We're in trouble," I said.


	16. Confessions

Chapter 16 Confessions

"I really don't want to think about that day," I laughed contently at Edward, easing back into my now perfect life.

It was quite enough to explain every day matters with our daughter as she grew older by the day. My desire was for her to remain a baby forever, but that would be impossible. Our lives changed by the day, I was beginning to accept this fact.

Edward chortled, as we shared that secret laugh together. His fingers stroked my neck and then he touched my face and my hair. I admired him for a moment and then rested back into him, and soaked in the view outside.

The sun was setting in a brilliant burst of orange, red, violet, and blue against a snowy background outside of the glass. I could feel the air temperature grow colder as the sun ducked lower. It would soon be nightfall.

Alice was chattering hopefully and passionately with the Denali clan and the rest of my family. Edward crouched over his knees, listening to their discussion about who should take the place of the Volturi. It sounded urgent that at least someone took the authority.

I heard Renesmee padding into one off the spare rooms and screeching excitedly when Jacob found her.

"Night is coming, and this could take up the entire evening," I reminded Edward, capturing his attention. His eyes grazed my face carefully. "It's obvious that our family will have to stay for this hearing right?" I said rather dreadfully. I already knew the answer however. I was pouting like a little girl. I even tried Rosalie's tactic to ambush Edward, hoping we could go home early.

He weighed the thought. He smirked crookedly at me. "You know how lethal you are when you do that." He put his finger under my chin and kissed me gently. "We may have to stay to have a say in this." He said regretfully.

"Well, you already know what our say is, and so does Carlisle." I said. I was content that Carlisle did not see himself and the Cullens fit for the role of the Volturi.

"On that note, I shall begin summoning the clans for collaboration," Alice remarked, bubbly as ever, as she swiftly pulled out her cell phone. She began chattering rapidly about the situation, stating the same predicament about the city of Vultera needing new leadership.

"Yes, and I think it rather convenient that we meet in a place inconspicuous," informed Carlisle.

Alice was right on it. She was rather too keen on the matter at hand, though I had to look up to her for taking such control.

"At least our family can have peace of mind now. And our daughter can sleep knowing she is safe," Edward said in a silky voice that left be breathless. I stared at him for a minute, enjoying the vibrant colors disappearing into the deep royal blue shade. The snow glowed brilliant white underneath it.

"I wonder if they will choose for the hearing to be here," I remarked. Edward nodded awkwardly at me.

"Really? Here?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Renesmee won't get any sleep then," I sighed. She would be far too enthralled in our company.

"I know." He pulled me into his arm until I was leaning on his chest. "You want to take Nessie home, I understand. But don't you want to make your opinion heard? It will count you know?" His breath plumed over my face and I closed my eyes.

I grumbled. "We can elect a clan, and then we won't have to discuss it any further?" I did have high hopes of returning to Forks. Edward had a good, significant point though. I was sick and tired of the topic of the Volturi, Italy, and I was ready with open arms for our lives to return back to normal.

I felt Edward chuckle. "It will." He replied to my last thought and I cracked a smile. "Soon enough."

Alice carried on in a formal intonation, holding her cell phone to her ear: "Yes, we shall convene here in Denali and hold a court session, and we must make our votes to elect a new government, a clan that will be our new higher hope to accept the position of global regulation. Ah yes, then you will come?"

After a beat, Edward commented in a hush, "She should be a senator for Washington."

I slid my arm around his torso. It was not that this was boring to me, because I was interested in who would be elected for the rule of Voltera. I could not help but think of Renesmee and situating her life back at home so that she could rest. I knew how exhausted she must be after two days of this nonstop action packed vacation in Denali. I did miss Forks, too, and I never thought I would live to see that day.

I felt lips on my forehead, soft and arousing. I exhaled. "Can I at least take this dress off then?" I muttered, inching my chin up to look at him. His eyes were so soft and peaceful, which made me fret about him no more, for I knew he had been healed tremendously. It was a very warm, fuzzy feeling that I had not experienced in so long. Comfort. No worries. It was so exquisite.

Alice, however, had other ideas, as she prattled on about the election. "So we can count you in? Oh lovely! Wait—hold on a moment—" she lowered her voice in a whisper. "Bella, no, don't you dare, I didn't spend an entire twenty minutes on you—yes, I am still here." Alice was hissing at me now, turning her body and still pointing at me. Great. I could not do anything anymore.

_This is why I wish to go home_, I thought to him.

I squeezed my eyes closed and Edward laughed. He simmered down, holding his cheek to mine. "Well I can say that I am rather partial to this dress." He whispered.

"Thanks." I said blankly, a note of sarcasm in my voice. I felt like an overgrown paper doll now. Edward shook with controlled laughter.

I decided to brighten my mood. I leaned my head on his shoulder to look at him. "At least you're happy." I said sensually.

"Of course," he answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" He looked intently on me.

I did not answer. Renesmee toddled in, yelling "He's gonna get me!" She giggled and threw herself on Edward's lap. Jacob was running in after her, the entire house pounding.

Rosalie whirled around with a violent "Shhh! We are handling business, you know. Go play outside." She bitterly snapped, her eyes wide, and about to pop out. She flicked her wrist at Jacob as if he were a fly.

Jacob just roared a laugh back at her.

"I'd like to see you try to get me outside," he retorted in a well mannered tone, making her seem to be the one out of line. He knelt down next to Renesmee, grinning from ear to ear.

"So help me, dog, I will." Rosalie sputtered her body rigid. Emmett held his arms open and locked his hands around her tiny waist.

"Common' babe, let the children play," Emmett said.

Edward tossed Renesmee in the air, who squealed every time she was lifted in mid air. He caught her easily as if she were a pillow, laughing with her.

Jacob's eyes were on her eagerly, as if ready to catch her. "So we're really staying another night? Can't they handle this without us? Or do they need our vote?" Jacob asked in an acidic voice, his fingers in quote signs at the word "vote". He was not tickled to be amongst fifty more vampires. He looked at me with a bland expression. He was sulking. I could relate to his feeling of wanting to return to Washington.

"Yes they do, I am sorry to inconvenience you, Jake," he said and then returned his attention back to Renesmee.

Jacob shrugged, though not at all pleased.

Edward tickled Renesmee who screamed on the top of her lungs and then he stopped, cradling her in his arms when Eleazar and Carlisle glanced pointedly in our direction. Rosalie turned with interest, combing her fingers through plaits of her golden locks. She too was somewhat sinking into boredom, I could tell.

"Alright, Nessie, it is time to calm down, and get ready for bed," Edward said in her ear, kissing her cheek. She shook her head with a sad look as if her feelings were hurt. She looked hopefully at me.

I smoothed her hair affectionately. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head again. "What is everybody talking about?" she asked.

"We must replace the Volturi, but with good people," said Edward, still holding her and begging to rock her.

"Don't worry Nessie, it will be over soon, and then we can go home," I told her.

Just then Alice poked her head in. "The hearing will take place tonight, at midnight, just as soon as everyone arrives. This is crucial, and we must consider a clan immediately."

Edward studied her smiling face, as if reading her. His eyes went taught. "Is that certain yet Alice?"

"Nope," she said with a guiltless shrug. "It can change you know," she said over her shoulder. She breezed back into the dining area, just as Rosalie sauntered out, pacing towards us. She gave Jacob a very stay-far-from-me look. He was irked. He beamed and came closer to Renesmee and me. He sat next to Edward on the arm of the sofa.

Rosalie was put off, though she ignored him. Jacob knew that Rosalie wanted Renesmee, and so did he.

Edward seemed unbothered by their dispute. He patted Renesmee's back, and laid her back in his arms. Our daughter looked very bored, yet sleepy. Her eyes started to flutter closed, though she gazed at me. She was fading.

Renesmee yawned widely and tugged on my hair, as if it were her comfort item.

I pecked her forehead and she reached for me.

"Do you want her?" Edward asked me.

Rosalie jumped in. "I can take her and get her dressed in her nightgown," she smiled sweetly at me. "Allow me, Bella." She emphasized the word nightgown as if Jacob would not be appropriate for the job.

Jacob nearly growled at Rosalie who held her head high, her arms reaching for my child.

Renesmee groaned tiredly, not caring who would take her to bed next. Rosalie scooped her up from Edward carefully.

"She wants me, Blondie, not you," Jacob grumbled.

Rosalie shined him on. "Not likely," she whispered in a soft tone, and she sang Renesmee a song, some lullaby that I was not familiar with. Probably from one hundred years ago.

Jacob shot me a gee-thanks look, and eyed Edward pleadingly. "Common' you guys, you know I hate it when you do that." He watched Rosalie carry the baby up the stairs to prepare her for bed.

I tied my arms around Edward's arm, rolling my eyes. "I know Jake," I said.

Edward spoke to Jacob for the first time in awhile. "You know it isn't personal." Edward nodded his chin slowly at Jacob, as if they knew something I was not catching onto. Jacob pursed his lips.

"Yeah, I guess so." He gave it up and crammed himself into an overstuffed chair, his arms dangling over the arms, looking defeated in Rose's absence.

I stared at my husband until he would look at me. _What did that mean?_

"Well, Rose is a woman," Edward said and it hit me.

"I get it." Jacob could not do everything for Renesmee, and I had to agree.

We were silent for a few minutes. Edward's hand caressed my arms. Another thought dawned on me. Edward had read Alice's mind, obviously. I spoke to him through my mind again.

_What was it that you asked Alice?_ _When she said it will change, and we can change it?_

Edward did not reply to me. He grunted and exhaled, as if I asked him a very personal question. I rubbed his stomach, staring intently at his face. It was clear he did not want to divulge that.

Jacob raised his head that was resting on the pillow behind him, gave us an annoyed look and then got up and went outside. I watched him sweep by, not even wondering what that was all about. He let himself outside.

_You can't tell me, can you?_

He shook his head gradually as if he was not sure what to do.

I frowned, feeling rather put off. I had to understand that he had to respect his family's privacy though. I reprimanded myself because of being hurt by something so petty. I let it go, hoping to find out soon enough.

"Don't worry yourself over it, it will turn out. It isn't certain what the outcome will be." Edward whispered in my ear. "You know I would love to share with you, but there are some things…" he trailed off.

I nodded vigorously. "No, I understand," I said confidently. "It's private."

"And it changes also. What she sees. So there really is no point in saying what it is." Edward said. He turned his head towards the group in the dining area.

I knew it changed all the time, though I wanted to be a part of he and Alice's secret talks.

"Do you want to join them? " I asked him, motioning towards the cluster of people.

It was not as if we could hear everything, and he could hear their thoughts. "Sure, why not." He shrugged and then lifted me with him. We strode into the dining hall and stood together. He weaved his hands around me, standing behind me. I took his hands over my belly.

"Where will we fit everyone? This area will do," Kate volunteered. She gestured.

Alice danced over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for cooperating, you are such a darling." She held my gaze. "I know you don't like dressing up, though I would really like everyone to look their best when these clans arrive."

"It's okay Alice," I smiled stoutly for her, feeling brave. Alice winked at Edward and then scooted into the midst of the two conjoined clans. I tilted my head back to look at my husband who grinned down at me. I just blinked up at him, not even asking.

"I want to check on Nessie," I said, and I reluctantly untangled myself from his hold.

"Would you like me to come?" he asked.

I gave him a longing look. "It's alright." I held his chin in my palm for a moment and then strategically walked up the spiral staircase to our bedroom.

In the dimly lit room, lit by a night light, I found Rosalie sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing down lovingly at Nessie. She was tucked in the center of the bed with three satin sheets and a down golden comforter layered over her. Rosalie had arranged pillows all around her in case she rolled over.

I smiled and Rosalie looked up at me. Her face was pleasant, though her eyes were a bit guarded.

"Wow. Thank you," I said to her, as I admired my daughter, dressed in a pink cotton pajama suit, her hair combed. The ringlets framed her cherubic face as she slept. She looked so comfortable that I wanted to crawl into bed next to Renesmee.

"Not at all," Rosalie said, a longing in her voice. She studied the baby for another moment and then she gazed at me.

I bit my lower lip, unsure of what to say to her.

"You have it all, you know," Rosalie said out of nowhere.

My eyes flickered to hers. She did not look at me acidly like she used to. Her eyes were intent on me, and her stare was soft.

I nodded. "I know, I do." I shrugged, gazing at my Nessie. "I'm quite lucky aren't I?"

Rosalie fidgeted with a baby blanket. She eyed it and then said, "You know, I will be frank with you Bella." She began, and my attention was undivided on her. Rosalie let out a soft sigh. "I will admit this, and don't blame me for what I am going to say to you. I did want your child." She paused elegantly though her face held no shame.

I knew this, though I had always ignored the fact. I always imagined her being my body guard when I was pregnant, had created a bond between us. I swallowed. "How do you mean?"

Rosalie lifted her shoulder, and her hair cascaded down it over her beautiful dress. She draped one leg over the other. "It did cross my mind, that perhaps you would not make it. When you were human of course. Though I knew that Edward would probably save you." Her eyes drifted over to my sleeping child. A faint glimmer of a smile touched her full red lips. "I wanted this so badly though. To feel like a mother."

I had to digest this confession of hers. I gazed at Renesmee as she made sucking motions with her mouth. I whispered lightly, "Yeah I know."

Rosalie looked at me with an impressed expression. "I thought you would be angry with me." She shrugged as If she would not care.

"Do you want me to be?" I asked her. We held one another's stare for ten seconds. I felt strong in that moment. I was not coy nor afraid of being hated anymore.

And then, to my surprise she let out a faint laugh and we both smiled.

"I would not blame you, though I am not ashamed." Rosalie said. She exhaled and set the blanket aside. "I am still mystified that you were able to have her. I am jealous, as you can see."

I sank onto the bed next to her, pushing aside my nervousness I felt with her. She intimidated me to some degree. I always felt insignificant in her presence, but I ignored that feeling this time. "True." I began. Rosalie looked at me curiously, her lips set into a frown. "Though, you know I have you to thank." I told her, which evidently shocked her.

She exhaled daintily, casting another lasting look at Renesmee. She repositioned herself, hugging her baby doll that was set neatly next to her. "Well, I could not stand aside and watch Carlisle and Edward do away with such a miracle, now could I?" she asked me rhetorically, as if it were obvious that my baby was a miracle; something special, and she was.

Her eyes were trained on mine.

The blow of the hard truth of the past hit me, though I could not blame Edward to this day for what he had thought of our baby back then. Although Rosalie's voice was laced with a bit of resentment, I did not accuse her for it.

I smiled cordially. Rosalie and I had made another connection, which to my amazement stunned me at the way she saw my pregnancy and the birth. I sighed out a faint laugh. "Well, I knew you would understand. So…thank you for that, I don't know what I would have done without you." I admitted, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed for practically worshipping her.

Rosalie's mouth curled upward, and then she watched Renesmee sleep, her eyebrow arched. "I am glad we understand one another then." She said softly.

"Me too," I commented. I hoped that we would be true friends one day. I had always wanted that, and this reconciling moment was astounding. I liked Rosalie's bluntness for some reason.

I stood and planted a kiss on Nessie and then quietly stepped towards the doorframe. Rosalie stood gracefully and we exited the room together. I closed the door gently and we made our way downstairs.

I reunited with Edward, who stood next to Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett welcomed Rosalie, holding her to his side. Rose already looked like she was suffering from being so excruciatingly bored.

Edward's eyes lit up when I wove my arm around him. He embraced me. "How's our daughter?" he asked huskily in my ear.

"Dreaming peacefully," I whispered, sneaking a glance at Rosalie. She looked at me calmly and then looked away at Alice, who was speaking with Carlisle and another clan that had arrived at my absence. The Amazon clan.

Edward clasped his arms around my waist and I looked at him. He was smiling contently down at me, and I knew that he was already reading my mind about my interlude with Rosalie. To my relief he seemed quite entertained.

After several long hours passed of conversations about who should be elected, Carlisle stated, "The rest of the families should be arriving any moment now."

The Amazon clan arrived with the American Nomads, all in the same hour. Jacob had reappeared and was watching television in the living area, some Shark Boy, Lava Girl movie on Disney. Soon he was snoring like a train.

"Oh lovely." Rosalie commented sardonically, flicking a rancid glance at Jacob's direction. "What a nice site for everyone to see." She glanced at Edward and me pleadingly.

"I'll wake him, tell him to take a spare bedroom," I said to Edward. He stepped aside, smiling down at me and letting me pass him. He was approached by Peter, Charlotte, Randal and Garret, who greeted him and they slipped into small talk as I departed. I said hello to them all warmly before I did.

I woke a groggy Jacob and led him towards an empty guestroom. "Jake. Time for bed," I told him, as if he were my own child. It felt like it sometimes.

"What? Oh hey Bells…" he slurred. His eyes were half closed as he nearly hit a wall. I took his bulgy arms to guide him the correct way, giggling to myself.

He flopped tiredly onto the bed without peeling back the covers. "Don't go whatever you do…" he mumbled and then slipped back into unconsciousness. I looked at him awkwardly and then turned to leave.

_Hmmm, that was weird._ I thought to myself.

I shut the door behind leaving him inside.

Running my fingers through my hair, I made my way back to into the party, weaving through clusters of vampires.

When I found Edward, he was greeting three more clans that had arrived. The Egyptian coven, the European coven and the Irish coven. They passed by me, nodding and smiling at me with more interest than the last time.

One woman vampire, Tia, commented me on my elegance and my dress. I smiled and thanked her for the compliment. "You are even more beautiful than I have seen you last," Tia said to me, kissing my cheek. "You are so kind. Thank you for coming," I said to her.

She hugged me and then moved on to mingle with the other clans. Soon, she and her Egyptian clan gathered into the dining hall.

The Irish coven was there, next to the Romanian coven and the European clan.

Carmen stood next to Tanya, who caught my eye, who was wearing a tight fitting royal purple dress. She did look stunning in it, as she had the chest that I wished I did, and her outfit accentuated it quite daringly.

Tanya smirked artificially and then looked away deliberately. I smiled even wider. She still wanted Edward, which no longer threatened me. It made me want to laugh. I automatically browsed around the dining area for him.

Edward emerged from the crowd of twenty people and took my hand. I felt a warm rush pour over me, though we had been apart for such a short time. I felt the urge to kiss him. "Hi," I greeted him tenderly.

"It's time." Edward bowed his head to tell me, though he had a more formal behavior about him. Probably due to the company of all of the covens that we knew. I interlaced my fingers into his hand.

He gestured for me to walk before him, placing his free palm on the small of my back. I spotted Nahuel in the crowd, looking at me, and then he grazed the cluster of people. For someone who was always here he was very quiet. For some reason I wondered why he kept looking at me.

"Because he thinks you are gorgeous," Edward supplied in my ear. He kissed my neck and held me tighter.

"Wonderful, just what I need." I whispered and laughed dryly. At least I was married and I did not have the need to worry.

"And who wouldn't." His sultry voice added, making my skin feel electric by the way his voice sounded against my neck. I put my head down in shame to hide my playful grin. He escorted me into the dining area. This dining hall magically fit everyone, much to Alice's great bliss.

Carlisle stood next to proud little Alice, who had taken it upon herself to be the spokesperson. She was so good at it. All eyes were trained on her.

"Thank you all for coming this evening." I grinned at how cute Alice was, all businesslike. "Now, as earlier discussed, it has been brought to my attention," she paused, her eyes sweeping the crowd earnestly. "That with Voltera being dormant, this brings us to another responsibility after the fall of the Volturi. We do need a new leader, a new legacy.

"Carlisle's coven, and I are here to bring forth the rights of all of us to put forth votes and discuss who would be nominated to take full reign."

"Do we know for certain it is dormant, Alice?" asked Kachiri, standing next to Zafrina and Senna.

Alice pondered it for a moment and said confidently, "Yes it is. Edward and I would know this," she motioned at my husband. I clung onto him tighter.

"That is quite a relief," said Alistair with a chuckle. A few joined in. "I never did care for them though the Volturi did do excellent work."

Several nodded their heads. I noticed that in front of some covens that were seated at the long oak table had pencils and pieces of single sheet parchment. Most of the collaboration were standing, and had been supplied with the same. There were a few members of clans who had to stand right outside of the doorway, though the dining area was gigantic.

"So therefore, I am asking you one and all, to cast your vote for the coven that you would think most fit for the position," Alice stated with a brief nod and a gallant smile.

Edward handed me a sheet of white paper and a pencil. I accepted it, smiling at him. Who in the world would I vote for? I glanced around the room, trying to make my decision quickly.

Right away, Edward let go of me and scribbled something on his paper and folded it up. I wished I could copy him, but I knew I had to think for myself. I decided on voting for Eleazar, he was a great candidate and a strong leader, in my book. I was glad to be decided one something.

I folded mine up.

Rosalie came around with a colossal basket. She held a welcoming smile on her face. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I swear she smirked even wider at me. I laughed quaintly with her. She raised her chin as she went on, smiling in greeting to the next person next to me.

Edward cleared his throat and his arms were around my thighs. I wanted to know what was thinking, because he knew what each and every single vampire in this room had voted for. I stole a peek at him, his face was stern, like he was concentrating on something.

"Alright, now we shall tally up the votes, and then of course you know that the one with the most nominations, will have the decision, and that party, that clan, will have the choice to take the position, or, we may move forward to the second highest clan with most votes."

"We can leave it up to discussion of course?" Edward said aloud, his voice a bit shaky.

Alice stared at him for a moment and then nodded affirmatively.

I moved my fingers up to his chest. _Are you alright?_ I thought to him, noticing his grimace. He did not respond to me. He was focused on Alice.

People began chattering to one another next to them. Rosalie and Alice were busy counting up the votes. Esme joined in. They made tally marks beside all of the clans' names. When they had finished which took about ten minutes, Alice cleared her throat.

She picked up the pad of paper and a hush fell over the room.

I started to dread the outcome of this. Edward was staring at Alice, his eyes a bit puzzled. I tried to read him but could not, so I settled on gazing at my sister in law, who had counted up the marks to herself.

"With the votes accounted for." She glanced around the room to make sure no one was missed. She pressed her lips together and spoke in her high soprano voice. "Now, consulting your votes, I hereby state that the Carlisle of the Cullen coven…has been elected."

She placed the pad down, her mouth no longer a smile, though her face was full of resolve. Her gaze flew over to Carlisle, who 's brow raised remarkably.

Esme's lips parted, as flummoxed as I felt. Rosalie did not look highly impressed either. In fact, she gave Emmett a pouty look, then looked cheekily at Alice, begging her to do something about it.

I gawked at my family next to us in wonder.

Alice gazed over at me and Edward with a faint show of pity in her eyes, for she knew what our take on this hearing was.

I knew my face had gone blank, because that was all that I felt at the moment. I was rendered speechless. I did not even dare look into Edward's eyes yet.

Emmett and Jasper looked very happy with the outcome, as they exchanged quiet words. Emmett punched Jasper who laughed and then took in the crowd's reaction. Emmett straightened up when Rosalie clutched onto him, dread written all over her face.

I stared at Carlisle, the head of our family. He was completely astonished, and a bit flattered, though not exactly happy, and neither was I.


	17. Nightmare

Chapter 17 Nightmare

_Carlisle?_

_No, this could not be happening to us!_

I had known this would come, for I could tell by the way Edward and Alice had acted. Carlisle was perfect for the gracious yet strong role as such a leader as needed to this degree. I did not want to admit it. The moment Alice said Carlisle's name, I froze dead in my death trap heels. Dread began to wash over me. I clenched my hand around Edward's.

_Oh no_, I cried inside of my head.

The dining hall was silent for a brief moment, as everyone surveyed Carlisle's reaction to his achievement in being awarded the most votes.

Carlisle scanned the crowded room charismatically, although it was evident that he would not accept the accountability straight away.

Alice stepped aside courteously, as Carlisle slid next to her. He wore a congenial smile, though it was in his eyes that he was not exactly bursting with enthusiasm. "I do want to thank you all, first off, who have given me the recognition of this duty." He began, pausing to make eye contact of those who were grinning admirably at him.

"Although, I would like to request a recession on this matter. I need to speak with my family, if you do not mind. We will be brief," he promised, bowing his head slightly, humble as ever.

I let out a small sigh, though it came out more like a huff. This verdict felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach.

Covens gathered together where they were standing, discussing amongst themselves the results of the vote.

Alice strutted over to us, beaming brightly.

Carlisle led the way into the living area, as Esme took his hand and followed.

Rosalie and Emmett trained in next followed by Jasper and Alice.

I found myself gawking out into the open air. I took a deep breath and turned my head to examine Edward's expression. His jaw was set and his eyes were tight. Though when our eyes met, he snapped out of his daze and managed a glimmer of a smile at me.

_Edward_, my jumbled thoughts raced, colliding with one another. I wanted to say so much at once. _Would Carlisle accept this? We the Cullens had already voted against our family relocating to Voltera, though would Carlisle go alone? No, that was impossible to think…if he went, so would the family. Was there a way to change this? There was, and I knew it. What about our daughter? Could we uproot her? How would she cope?_

My mouth dropped opened, as Edward draped an arm around my shoulders and ushered me out of the dining hall. I was at a total loss of words right now. I knew I should not panic. "It is fine, Bella." He whispered nearly wordlessly. "We will resolve this."

I managed to control my facial expression for everyone was probably watching us. I held up my head and forced a smile.

We paced into the living room where our family had relocated. They all stood formally, awaiting us.

Carlisle's face was eager, yet a mixture of disappointment and determination.

Esme was supportive, standing right next to her husband.

Rosalie looked a little furious with this outcome as I felt, though Alice was happy-go-lucky. She was at ease with everything, which made me envious. Her hands were pressed together as she surveyed the looks on our faces. Her smile drooped down a margin. No one else in the family was keen on this verdict…well, unless if you counted Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett was glorious, though he appeared moderately earnest for the first time. He was rubbing Rose's shoulders. I felt Jasper relaxing the room already, his face nonchalant.

We stood in a circle, no longer feeling the need to sit to discuss the arrangements.

Carlisle spoke quickly and rather softly. "Well, where do I begin?" He touched his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. He inhaled deeply, his expression still plastered with amusement.

I glanced at Edward's pensive face. He was distraught. He was focusing hard on his father.

"We have discussed this," said Edward calmly.

"You know our family's thoughts on this," Esme said as peacefully as she could, though I could see that she was as disconcerted as we all were. "However, it is your decision ultimately."

"Will you seriously consider this?" Rosalie said in a rational tone, her mouth in a scowl.

"Now now." Alice's wind chime voice was rather soothing. "We all know that he does not have to accept, though it is his call." She fixed her eyes on the father figure of the family.

"As it is ours," Rosalie countered. "Indeed, I see nothing to consider."

Emmett laughed humorlessly. "Either way, we'll be together babe, it's cool." His palms slid down her arms to relax her, though she looked pent up now.

"I think we should let Carlisle take this one," Jasper said. Everyone fell silent.

Edward looked at me and then dropped his head thoughtfully. My thoughts drifted to Nessie. _Please Edward, think about Nessie if we have to move our lives to Italy._ I could not help but think this. I knew he had promised me he would not allow this to occur, though he could not put a stop to the verdict of Carlisle being chosen.

I closed my eyes, imagining her in the bed upstairs.

Edward all of a sudden had a very disturbed look on his face, as if someone had jabbed him with a needle.

_What?_ Without warning me, he turned and made a mad dash up the staircase before I could let go of him. I was nearly yanked with him though I stood still in place. I gasped, staggered.

All eyes darted on me, wondering what had happened.

I scanned the puzzled stares and gave a weak shrug. I could now hear Renesmee whining as if in pain. She was crying. My mouth dropped open and I followed suit after Edward, racing up the spiral stairs as quick as I had ever moved.

The double doors to our bedroom were open wide and Edward was leaning over Renesmee.

I felt so frightened for our daughter that I could barely think straight.

I heard my daughter, crying louder. At first, I thought she had fell down and hurt herself.

"What? _What is it_?" I exploded, climbing on the bed next to Edward. "What happened?" I implored, raising my voice.

Renesmee was trembling as if cold, throwing her hands in the air at Edward, scared to death. She threw her arms into the air in front of her, motioning for Edward to go away.

My hands went directly to her. I pulled off the blankets to examine her. She appeared to be fine, other than her cheeks being drenched with tears. Bits of her hair were soaked as well.

"It's okay Nessie, I'm here," Edward said softly to her hugging her to him.

"NOOO!" She shrieked, blood-curdling scream that made me go stiff. She was pushing him away, fighting him off.

I frantically scanned the room for a culprit, a cause of her disturbance. The suite was empty.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded of my husband, climbing closer to Renesmee. I did not care that I was wearing a shockingly short dress.

Edward shook his head frantically in dismay as if there was no need to worry. I was gutted by the horrible sounds of her terror.

Renesmee was still wailing, with tears streaking down her face. Edward gathered her in his arms gently, hushing her with a consoling "Shhh, Nessie it's alright, daddy's here shhh." He held her so close to his chest as if protecting her from something in the room.

Her hair was fluffed around her reddened face, though she would not open her eyes. Edward held her close to him, cuddling her to his chest, shielding her from whatever had scared her.

Her cries broke my heart. I threw my arms around her, holding onto her face lightly with my hands. "Nessie, Nessie momma is here, you're safe, you're okay!" I whispered to her, afraid to startle her. Her eyes were still squeezed tightly. Her face pressed into Edward's shirt.

"She had a bad dream," Edward explained soothingly, reaching down to kiss her forehead.

A flood of emotions hit me. I exhaled sharply, and I calmingly stroked Renesmee's cheek with my fingertips. "It's okay sweetie, momma and daddy are here, no one's going to hurt you."

She gasped and then started to cry again, probably from shock. She held onto Edward's neck tightly.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I rubbed her back. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Daddy's holding you," I reassured her over and over.

Her sobbing was reduced to sniffles and then she felt Edward's face then his neck. He looked at the wall for a moment and heaved a sigh. His expression was regretful.

I glanced at Edward's eyes. "Nightmare?" I mouthed. He would know. He nodded, moving her in a rocking motion.

"Yes, she just showed me," he whispered.

I ran my fingers through my hair, wanting to collapse with relief. I climbed next to Edward to see her better and ran my fingers against her cheek to move her curls to see her eyes. She squinted in reaction, cowering from the light and the unknown.

"Don't be afraid, Nessie, it's me, momma," I said in a soft tone, moving my head slowly to hers to kiss her.

Her fingers reached for my hair. She sniffled.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her to ensure that nothing else had happened to her.

"No, I don't think that she is," Edward answered me, his voice low and gentle.

Renesmee considered my question and shook her head no.

"Don't leave me by myself," she murmured in her baby-like voice, her voice quivering.

"I won't I, promise," I said back, caressing her cheek to her chin.

"No we won't," Edward said to her.

Her fingers touched my neck and then I saw it. A horrible vision of the Volturi, their gleaming red eyes blazing down at her, grabbing at her, trying to pick her up. No wonder she was so afraid of Edward when he had rescued her.

"I know, they're gone Nessie, you are safe. It was a bad dream." I assured her my nose close to hers. She was staring up at me, hopeful.

I kissed her again, and then wiped her little tears away.

I caught Edward's eyes focused on something behind me. I turned in alarm. The rest of our family was watching us. Relief and curiosity spread evenly over their faces. Rosalie was closest.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosalie asked, ticking her eyes from me to Edward.

"She awoke with a bad dream," Edward said lightly, still careful not to startle Renesmee.

Everyone's faces were full of compassion, as they watched Renesmee cling onto Edward.

Emmett gazed down at Renesmee for a long moment, his expression soft. He looked at the matress, and pointed to the bed. "Hey, that bed is broken." He whispered, and he shot an accusing look at Edward who fought a smile.

I hid my face next to Renesmee's. "Are you okay now sweetie?"

She did not answer at first, but then nodded with a sniffle. I smoothed her hair gently. She was surveying the crowd of the rest of the Cullens, standing inside of the room with us.

"Well I'm glad that she is alright," Carlisle said. He leveled his eyes with Edward's. "Was she on the floor when you found her?" Of course he would want to know the physical aspects to ensure she was not hurt. Carlisle stepped closer to Renesmee to get a better look at her eyes.

Edward shook his head. "No, she was crouched on the bed, where I assume she fell asleep." Edward glanced at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's where she was when Rose and I left her." I said.

"Perhaps we shouldn't leave her alone while she is sleeping. Especially in a strange house," said Esme.

Alice stepped closer to look at her. She concentrated on her for a second and then smiled. "She's used to being held, that's why."

That was true, we rarely put her down. I reprimanded myself for it. I should have known better not to leave her upstairs alone. I let out a shaky sigh. Alice ran her fingers over her hair. "It's alright, Bella. She was not in any danger, you know I'd see that." Her tone was uplifting and positive. I was grateful.

I gave a strangled smile, all of the discussion about Carlisle forgotten momentarily.

Renesmee clutched onto my fingers, and then held my hand. "Momma?" she asked sweetly. I looked at her, wanting to give her anything she asked for next.

"What is it Nessie?"

"I don't wanna go back to sleep." She said sadly.

Edward was touched, I could tell. His face looked pained for a moment and then he smiled down at her. "You can stay up with us, don't you worry." He said, using his dazzling tone that made me feel weak.

I gave Renesmee another kiss. I rubbed her arm. She snuggled closer to Edward, who looked rather proud. It was one of the best moments, after the worst.

"See, this is why I think that you all are far more important to me," said Carlisle. We paused to look at him curiously.

I was caught off guard when he brought the subject up.

"I know how you all feel already about our family in Italy." He looked at Esme. "I know that most of you do not wish to relocate our lives."

Edward and I traded a look of agreement.

"No, we would not want that. You would not want to go alone, I assume?" asked Edward.

"If I did accept, then I would like you all to go with me." Carlisle answered promptly.

Everyone's reactions were somber.

Esme said, "We would support you. However, I don't think that the children want this." She waved a hand towards us.

Carlisle looked at each of us. "I don't need to ask you, or put it to a vote once more. I realize by the looks on your faces what you really think of this arrangement, and I want to do what's best for us all."

"It is your decision, though I will say that no, I would rather have my family remain in Forks," Edward said, cradling Nessie to him. I gave him a grateful look. He nodded at me, keeping his promise to me. I felt a little bad about cornering him with my thoughts while we were in the living area.

I curved my right arm underneath his to hug him in celebration, while my other arm was around Renesmee.

"We can easily reelect the next person down with the highest number of votes and go from there," said Alice buoyantly.

"I will deny that position, as the leader in Italy then." Carlisle astounded us all. My eyes flickered up to him. "You all, my family, are far too important to me. Though I am in the position to protect you all anyhow, I am sure whoever we elect next will do the same."

"Hope so," said Emmett, almost sorrowfully. "Man, we had it though." He held his hand in a fist before Rosalie shot him a glance that made him end his statement really quick.

The liberation of Carlisle's words was tangible in the bedroom.

"In that case, I say we reconvene in the dining hall, so that I can make my decision known." Carlisle said, as he strode out the door. The others fell in step behind him.

Rosalie fell behind. She approached us just as Renesmee was set into my arms by Edward. I hugged Renesmee to my chest and she made herself comfortable against my shoulder. I lifted my eyes to Rosalie. Her expression was panged with remorse and a little bit of disappointment.

She bent down to curl her fingertips underneath Renesmee's chin and smiled at her. She then stood and turned on her heel and strutted out of the bedroom.

Cuddling with my baby, I glanced at Edward. His face was placid, and his eyes were fixed on Renesmee. Our eyes met.

"What. A. Night." I sighed, shaking my head at the events.

The corner of Edward's mouth twitched. "It's not over either." He commented.

He hunched over to look into Renesmee's view. "Are you ready to go downstairs with us, Nessie? There are a lot of people down there."

Her eyes widened slightly, nightmare aside and curiosity piqued. "Who?"

"Most of the nice ones from the covens that you've met," I answered, looking down at her. Renesmee looked at both of us, her mouth spreading into an even smile.

"Okay," she answered me bravely.

Edward was on his feet beside the bed. He helped lift me and Nessie up and walked us out of the suite and down to the first level where the gathering awaited us.

I carried my daughter into the dining hall, and of course, an audible 'aw' drifted over the crowd when they saw Renesmee. Her round eyes skimmed over everyone as she sat on my hip, clutching onto my shoulder.

Carlisle was at the point of the table now, standing next to Esme and Alice. "It gives me great honor to be chosen for such a significant position. Although, I regret to say that I must deny this election." Carlisle refused politely.

A considerable number of vampires were disappointed, although they attentively listened to Carlisle.

"It would not suit my clan—my family. I think it natural that a much more solid coven must be fitted for this calling." Carlisle said modestly. "I believe that we must consider pass the power to the next being nominated."

"In that case, we shall account for the advocated leader with the second most votes." Alice consulted her parchment pad. She already knew who it would be of course.

I felt as if I were on pins and needles, I could barely stand it anymore. I held onto Renesmee, who was poking her head around to grin at someone. My eyes were glued on Alice. Edward's arm constricted around my waist eagerly.

We all waited patiently, the anticipation building.

Alice turned to Carlisle, who had been given the honor to announce the next elected vampire. She showed him a name, her lips together in a confidential manner.

Carlisle glanced at the name and nodded. He raised his head to speak.

I realized I was holding my breath.

The blanket of silence fell over us once more.

"It gives me pleasure to announce that Eleazar has been nominated," said Carlisle with shining pride for Eleazar. He stepped next to Carlisle, nodding at the praise as several clapped for him.

"Thank you one and all." Said Eleazar proudly. Kate, Tanya and Carmen had glorious looks on their sparkling faces. "I will dutifully accept this honor." He turned to shake hands with Carlisle.

On that ending matter, everyone was dismissed to converse with one another over the new triumph.

I was glad that the anxious build-up was over. I was thrilled that Carlisle had not accepted his honor. The fate would have been beneficial for all, though it was such a prominent duty that would be spread all over the globe. Carlisle would have had to quit his career as a doctor, his life as a father. I could see why he refused the power.

"That settles that," Edward said against my cheek. He planted a kiss there. "Are you happy now, my love?" He asked me, his voice as charming as ever. I tore my eyes from Renesmee, who was wiggling her fingers at Zafrina.

I raised my hand to feel the smooth skin of his cheek. "You know I am," I sighed.

Edward's stare on me was tantalizing. I felt like fainting, if it were possible, I would have. _Now we can go home_, I reached out to him with my mind, allowing him to read it.

"Nessie, there you are my dear. Hello Bella, Edward," Zafrina greeted us. She held Nessie's hand for a moment. "You are simply adorable. It is good to see you." She touched my face in an endearing motion and nodded at Edward. She waved at Renesmee and then made her way towards the front entryway of the homestead.

After the entire mansion had cleared from the visitors, I felt such relief. Everyone was settled and decisions were made. Eleazar, Kate and Tanya were heavily discussing their life altering plans in the dining hall.

Our family was collecting their luggage and belongings to pick up and depart straight away.

Alice was in her suite with Jasper, compiling the last minute suitcases together.

I stood with Edward inside of our suite, where Edward and Emmett were fixing our borrowed bed.

"Can't take you anywhere huh?" Emmett said under his breath followed by a chuckle.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother. I grimaced, holding a sleeping Renesmee in the cradle of my arms.

"I'll remember that. Just you wait until I don't have a child in my arms," I whispered at Emmett. He only laughed harder, trying to muffle his outrageous guffaws.

Edward gave me an impressed look, his eyebrows raised. He nodded once at me just as he lowered the mattress back into place. Emmett dusted off his hands. "I'd run if I were you." Edward said to Emmett, who socked him on the shoulder. Edward gave him a weird look, though he could not help but laugh.

I glared at Emmett, threatening him with my eyes. "Hey, you're the one who gives me reason," he pointed at us two and then marched out of the bedroom, laughing at his poor joke.

"He'll get his," I assured Edward. He stared at me for a moment, as if marveling at me.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching. I turned my head. Jacob turned the corner, his expression confused. He had been awoken to get ready to leave.

"That stench was nauseating." He pinched his nose. "Good thing I was out for it. So, what'd I miss?" Jacob asked us, ticking his eyes between Edward and I.

"Carlisle was elected at first," started Edward.

Jacob's eyes bulged. "What?" He looked at me pointedly. "You guys aren't gonna leave to Italy are you?" He knew he would be forced to come along with us if we were to live in Voltera.

I shuddered at the thought.

Edward smirked to himself, zipping up Renesmee's suite case. He stood it next to the doorway. "Carlisle refused the position. Now Eleazar is reelected."

Jacob exhaled, glad for the outcome as well. "Enough with the crazy talk. Let's get out of here. This is all creeping me out." He shuddered. "Especially that dream."

I looked at Jacob oddly. "Dream?"

"Some nightmare about the Volturi," Jacob said, batting the air as if it were merely a nuisance.

"Yeah. Nessie had that same nightmare. She woke up crying." I said, my eyes grazing my peaceful daughter, curled in my arms.

Jacob's face fell. "Aw, Nessie." He touched her cheek gently and shook his head with a grumble. "Yeah, I say it's time to get her back home." Jacob motioned towards my daughter, and then hurried to the corner of the room where some of the pieces of our luggage was placed.

Edward opened up a long, fleecy blanket. "Here," he said softly, as he helped me wrap Renesmee in a thick comforter.

Jacob picked up one of Renesmee's suite cases and hauled it out of the room, zealous to get on the road obviously and back to our own territory.

"Can't say I blame him." I lifted my eyebrows and looked at my husband.

I could not wait to get back to Forks either. I wanted to call up my father once we got in safely. Most of all, I could not wait to have our baby back to the safety of our cottage. Just the very thoughts of the cold, rainy weather of Forks made me feel warm inside.

Most of all, I needed time alone with Nessie and Edward. I could not wait to situate our lives back to the way it once was.

Edward and I were left gazing at one another. "Home sweet home," I said suggestively, my eyes locked onto my husband's. He wrapped his arm around my neck and led me out to the Volvo, and we began our journey back to Forks.


End file.
